Moi quoi ?
by Hissha
Summary: Le destin de deux jeunes enfants est scellé par leurs parents respectifs.Arrivé à l'adolescence, Duo et Heero se retrouvent confronté l'un à l'autre et apprenent une nouvelle qui les chamboulent. Arriveront ils à s'apprécier ? TERMINEE
1. Prologue

**_Titre :_** J'achète ton amour

**_Auteur :_** Arkady M. Nekozukii

**_Traductrice : _**Shali Maxwell. **_Béta-lectrice :_** Taki-chan

**_Couple :_** 1x2 ; 2x? ; 3x4 ; 3x2 ; 5xHilde

**_Disclaimer:_** Les jolis petits personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à la Sunrise. Et l'histoire en elle-même (de cette fic) appartient à Arkady M. Nekozukii.

**_Genre :_** AU, OOC, Slash yaoï, donc ceux qui ne supportent pas les relations entre homme, passez votre chemin.

**

* * *

**

**MOI QUOI ?!**

**Prologue**

**« - Mon chéri, voici ton nouvel ami. »** Fit une voix en plaçant un petit garçon d'un an face à un autre enfant du même âge. **« - Mais il faut bien le traiter, ok ? »** Ordonna une femme avec un ton joueur.

Le petit Heero ébaucha un petit sourire en voyant le bébé en face de lui. Duo lui retourna le sourire sans réserve. En laissant les deux petits jouer, deux personnes - un jeune homme et une femme – s'installèrent sur un banc tout proche.

**« - N'est-il pas adorable ? »** Soupira la femme.

Le jeune homme sourit avec condescendance.

**« - Bien sûr. Je vois qu'il a tes yeux... »** Commenta-t-il d'un ton curieux.

La femme bomba fièrement la poitrine.

**« - Bien sûr ! Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir les même que son père. Shinrya est l'homme le plus simple que j'ai connu, tu le confondrais presque avec le boulanger du coin. »** Se lamenta-t-elle.** « - Au moins j'espère que mon fils aura une personnalité plus intéressante que la sienne. »**

Le jeune homme sentit une goutte de sueur lui couler sur le front et rit nerveusement devant les expressions de son amie.

**« - Bien sûr, bien sûr. »** Murmura-t-il distraitement, observant les deux enfants.

La femme se tourna vers lui, son sourire s'atténuant.

**« - Cela fait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu Chris... J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité. »** Déclara-t-elle avec franchise.

**« - Tu m'as manqué aussi. »**

**« - Ta sœur m'a raconté pour ton épouse... je suis vraiment désolée. »**

Christopher se contenta d'acquiescer, lui faisant savoir qu'il l'avait entendu, mais préférant ne pas commenter. Après un long instant, il parla finalement.

**« - Le plus étonnant... mais je suppose que ça ne doit pas vraiment l'être, c'est que tous le monde me dit que maintenant que ça fait plus d'un an, je dois commencer à chercher une autre épouse. Quand je refuse, ils me disent qu'il faut que je pense à Duo. Qu'il a besoin d'une mère. »** Le jeune homme poussa un inhabituel soupir. **« - Idiots. »** Termina-t-il avec rage.

**« - Ne fait pas attention. »** Commenta avec légèreté la femme. **« - Après tout ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils disent.** **C'est à toi seul de vouloir sortir à nouveau avec quelqu'un ou non. En outre, tant que Duo grandit entouré d'amour, même si c'est seulement le tien, c'est mieux que s'il grandit entre un couple qui s'est marié par convenance. Cette classe de mariages par convenance se termine toujours mal. »** La femme soupira. **« - Si j'avais su, je... »**

**« - Kaori... »** Murmura Christopher.

**« - Ne le mentionne pas Chris, je ne veux pas l'entendre. »** L'interrompit Kaori en fronçant les sourcils. **« - Ce n'est pas ta faute. »**

**« - C'est moi qui te l'ai présenté. »** Réplica-t-il.

**« - Oui, mais tu ne m'as obligé à rien... Nous avons commis nos propres bêtises, tu n'as pas besoin de te sentir coupable. »** Lui dit-elle en souriant** « - Parfois je me dis que tout aurait plus simple si j'étais tombée amoureuse de toi... nous serions resté ensemble ! »**

Christopher sourit.

**« - Je suppose... mais je suppose aussi qu'ainsi, j'aurais dû partir au Japon. »**

Kaori haussa les épaules.

**« - Pas nécessairement. Peut-être que je serais resté ici. »** Dit-elle, puis elle eut un petit rire. **« - Nous aurions été mieux en frère et sœur ! »**

Christopher haussa aussi les épaules.

Les deux amis partagèrent un silence confortable avec seulement les rires de leurs fils respectifs inondant l'atmosphère.

**« - Tu sais... c'est possible. »** Fit alors Kaori.

**« - Ah ? »**

**« - Bon... pas frère et sœur, mais quelque chose qui s'y rapproche. »**

**« - Je ne comprends pas. »** Lui fit savoir Christopher, en secouant la tête de confusion.

**« - Hi, hi... nos fils peuvent se marier ! »**

**« - UH ! »** S'exclama son camarade, en ouvrant les yeux en grand.

Peut-être Christopher ne devrait pas être aussi surpris par cette suggestion... après tout il connaissait Kaori depuis de nombreuses années et était habitué aux folies de son amie.

**« - Kaori... si tu ne l'as pas remarqué, tous les deux sont des hommes. »** Indiqua-t-il. Peut-être que c'était quelque chose d'évident, mais avec Kaori, on ne savait jamais...

Kaori eut un petit rire.

**« - Je le sais, idiot... »** Dit-elle avec affection** « - Mais... si nos fils arrivaient à être gays... et qu'ils aimeraient les hommes... »**

**« - D'où la définition de _gay_ »** Souligna-t-il.

**« -... nous pourrions alors faire en sorte qu'ils se marient. »** Termina-t-elle, en ignorant l'interruption de son ami. Ensuite elle eut un nouveau rire.** « - Oui, ça serait parfait ! Si seulement tous les deux étaient gays, nous pourrions les promettre l'un à l'autre, et donc les marier et ainsi nous serons beaux-parents, ce qui s'approche beaucoup de frère et sœur, nous serions de la même famille. C'est parfait, parfait ! »**

Tandis que son amie sautait presque de bonheur sur le banc où ils étaient assis, Chris sourit légèrement. Il avait réellement été étonné par Kaori... bien qu'elle soit quelque peu excentrique. Il attira l'attention de sa compagne pour la ramener à la réalité.

**« - Kaori, ne te fait pas d'illusions. »** Fit-il, avec un petit rire. **« - Il est très peu probable qu'un de nos fils, pour ne pas dire les deux, soient gays. Est donc ton plan ne peut pas être appliqué... »**

**« - Bah ! Ce ne sont que des petits détails ! En outre, si nous prenons en considération que soixante-quinze pour cent des hommes sont gays... »**

**« - Tu as inventé cela... »** Murmura Chris, en secouant la tête.

**« -... il y a alors une grande probabilité que nos fils les soient. »** Kaori frappa dans ses mains et ses yeux se remplirent d'étoiles. **« - Il faut avoir la foi pour qu'ils les soient. »**

**« - Tu es folle. »** Déclara finalement Chris.

**« - Peut-être. »** Fit-elle. **« - mais de toute façon, si il résulte qu'ils soient vraiment gays, que risquons-nous... ? »**

**« - Je doute que ça leur plaise... »**

**« - Hmph ! De toute façon nous sommes leurs parents. »** Déclara-t-elle. **« - Alors ? Promets-tu que si nos deux fils résultent être gays, ils se marieront entre eux ? »**

**« - Je suppose que s'ils veulent... »**

**« - Non ! »** Kaori secoua fortement la tête. **« - Promet-moi qu'ils le feront ! »**

Christopher n'était pas très sûr. C'était le futur de son fils après tout. Et il n'était pas capable de faire une promesse sans l'accomplir. D'autre part, son amie avait besoin de ceci. Oh, il est évident qu'elle le disait avec un ton joueur, mais le fait qu'elle insistait tant... elle voulait réellement ceci. Et s'il était sincère avec lui même, bien que Kaori faisait souvent des caprices, elle demandait rarement des choses sérieusement. Et en ce moment ses yeux étaient sérieux.

Avec un soupir, et en demandant pardon à son fils, Christopher acquiesça, et scellant de cette manière les destins de Duo Maxwell et Heero Yuy.

_**A suivre…**_

**_Comme promis voilà ma nouvelle traduction sur Gundam Wing, encore une fois c'est une UA et j'espère que vous aimerez cette histoire autant que je l'ai aimé et que vous me ferez part de vos avis._**

**_Bisous à tous et à la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre de "j'achète ton amour"._**


	2. Chapitre 1

**_Titre :_** Moi Quoi !?

**_Auteur :_** Arkady M. Nekozukii

**_Traductrice : _**Shali Maxwell.

**_Couple :_** 1x2 ; 2x?? ; 3x4 (à venir) ; 3x2 (platonique) ; 5xHilde (à venir)

**_Disclaimer:_** Les jolis petits personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à la Sunrise. Et l'histoire en elle-même (de cette fic) appartient à Arkady M. Nekozukii.

**_Genre :_** AU, romance, OOC, Slash yaoï, donc ceux qui ne supportent pas les relations entre homme, passez votre chemin

* * *

**_Merci pour vos reviews à zashikiwarasi ; Tsuki-no-Shinigami ; lucy-hp ; Catirella ; Kasufu ; yami ni hikari ; oOoO Black siri OoOoO ; Iroko ; Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami ; Kitty-Chan_** (Bisous ma puce et merci pour ta petite review) **_marnie02 et Dyneen._**

_**

* * *

**_

MOI QUOI !?

**_Épisode 1. - Attendre ce qui est inattendu. C'est ainsi qu'est la vie Duo-kun._**

**« - Shini ! Shini ! Ne t'enfuis pas, Shini ! »**

Le garçon natté descendait en courant les escaliers, une gamelle contenant un repas non identifié dans sa main gauche. Il descendait les marches deux par deux, risquant de tomber à tout moment. Il arriva finalement jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée sans aucun problème et regarda celui qu'il poursuivait.

**« - Allons, Shin, ce n'était pas tellement mauvais ! »** Un froid regard vert fut sa réponse.

**« - Duo. »** Il leva la tête vers son père qui se tenait devant la porte de la cuisine. **« - Laisse ce chat en paix, fils. » **Demanda-t-il calmement.

**« - Mais papa. »** Se plaignit son fils avec une moue boudeuse. **« - Shini ne veut pas manger ce que je lui ai préparé. »**

**« - On ne peut pas lui en vouloir. »** Murmura l'homme en voyant ce qui se trouvait dans la gamelle.

Le chat se léchait une patte indifféremment, comme si l'affaire ne le concernait absolument pas. Duo alla jeter le contenu de la gamelle avec regret.

Christopher Maxwell sourit tendrement en regardant son fils s'asseoir pour déjeuner. Il se sentait très fier de son garçon et il se réjouissait de voir qu'en dépit d'avoir grandit sans sa mère, Duo était devenu un garçon heureux, sympathique et vivace. Son petit jouissait vraiment de la vie, même un peu trop parfois. Et en parlant de cela...

**« - La Proviseure Une m'a appelé au bureau hier après-midi. »** Commença Chris, laissant son fils bouche bée. **« - Quelque chose en rapport avec la cafétéria de l'école... y a-t-il quelque chose que tu veuilles me dire, fils ? »** Interrogea-t-il, en haussant le sourcil droit avec inquisition.

_« Bon sang, pas le sourcil, pas le sourcil ! »_ Pensa frénétiquement Duo, essayant de sourire à son père le plus innocemment du monde. Malheureusement, on ne vivait pas seize années avec Duo Maxwell sans apprendre un ou deux choses sur lui.

**« - Duo. »** Signala son père entre ses dents.

Le jeune eut un soupir devant son échec. Mais il se dressa immédiatement et regarda fixement son père.

**« - Je te jure que je ne sais pas comment sont arrivé tous ces grillons dans la purée de la cafétéria papa !** » Dit-il finalement. **« - L'école ferait mieux de vérifier les repas quand ils arrivent. J'ai pensé très sérieusement les poursuivre pour manque d'hygiène. »** Se défendit le garçon. **« - Et il est évident que pour justifier leur erreur ils s'en prennent à des innocents qui se trouvaient là, sans ennuyer personne. »**

**« - Duo Casimir Maxwell. »** L'interrompit avec fermeté son père.

Pour sa part, Duo ne pu éviter de faire une grimace de dégoût en entendant son nom complet. Sa mère avait vraiment été bizarre, qu'est-ce qu'il c'était produit pour qu'elle donne ce nom à son fils ? Cela avait été un secret qui lui avait été très difficile de dissimuler à travers les années. Oh, si seulement Wufei le connaissait... il n'arrêterait pas d'en rire durant des années. Duo se demandait souvent si sa mère le haïssait.

**« - Oui Monsieur ? »** Fit-il timidement, anticipant le sermon de deux heures sur la responsabilité, la maturité et autres choses qui n'intéressaient pas tout adolescent normal.

Chris était disposé à réprimander son fils, quand la sonnerie du téléphone le coupa. Étonné, il décrocha le téléphone et répondit. Duo qui, en dépit de ce que pensaient les professeurs de son école, n'était pas idiot vit là son occasion et en profita.

**« - Je vais être en retard à l'école, à plus tard papa ! »** S'écria-t-il, en ignorant le regard que lui lança son père.

* * *

**« - Je suis là ! »** Annonça à plein poumon un jeune garçon natté en entrant dans sa salle. 

Quatre se retourna pour le regarder avec un sourire un peu confondu.

**« - Duo ? »** Demande-t-il avec un air étonné. **« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Il est encore tôt. »**

Duo haussa les épaules.

**« - La sorcière Une a informé mon père pour l'incident de la cafétéria. »** Commença-t-il à expliquer. **« - Tout de suite j'ai essayé de tout expliquer à mon vieux et il était sur le point de me faire le sermon de toujours quand le téléphone a sonné. J'ai décidé d'entreprendre une retraite. Je préfère être à l'école qu'avec mon père en ce moment. »**

**« - Cela ne te servira à rien. »** Lui indiqua son ami blond. **« - Tu devras lui faire face tôt ou tard. »**

Duo fronça les sourcils. Il haïssait cette phrase... _tôt ou tard_. Dès qu'il voulait se libérer de ses responsabilités, tout le monde lui disait cela 'Mais Duo, tôt ou tard tu devras le faire... ' Bah !

**« - Peut-être. »** Répondit-il finalement. **« - Mais au moins demain matin il sera moins en colère. »**

C'était un des avantages qu'avait Duo de ne pas avoir de mère. Quand Duo sortait de l'école son père était déjà au travail et il ne rentrait que très tard, donc il ne le réprimanderait pas en rentrant à la maison. Pas que Duo ne voulait pas passer plus de temps avec son père... mais à ces moments-là il se sentait heureux.

**« - Et en parlant de ça Duo, comment as-tu fait pour que qu'ils ne le découvrent pas avant qu'il soit trop tard ?** **Les cuisines de l'école sont remplies de gens qui y travaillent et je ne crois pas que personne ne t'ai vu... ou t'es reconnu. »** Ajouta-t-il, en sachant que son ami avait la réputation de 'danger ambulant' parmi le personnel de l'école.

_« Je crois même qu'ils ont collé sa photo dans la salle des professeurs. »_ Pensa le blond avec un sourire amusé.

**« - Oh, laisse-moi te donner tous les détails juteux, Q. »** Fit Duo en souriant avec malice, en jetant son sac à dos sur son siège et se tournant vers Quatre.

Rapidement, ils furent tous les deux submergés dans une conversation profonde, bien qu'il soit clair que celui qui parlait le plus était Duo, racontant son histoire à grand renfort de cris et de gestes, et occasionnellement en sautant de son siège pour lancer des coups de pieds ou faire une certaine démonstration de karateka. Quatre l'écoutait simplement avec un sourire, sachant à l'avance que les histoires de Duo étaient à moitié vraies, à moitié fausses et avec un brin de fantaisie.

Ils étaient tous les deux, les garçons les plus populaires de la classe et bien qu'ils ne le soient pas dans toute l'école, les gens les reconnaissaient. Alors que Quatre avait gagné la sympathie de tous avec sa patience et son sourire gentil, Duo l'avait obtenu par ses plaisanteries, son cynisme et son énergie inépuisable.

La conversation des garçons fut interrompue par un cri perçant.

**« - Duo ! »**

Ce fut le seul avertissement qu'eut Duo avant de se retrouver au sol avec une blonde l'étreignant joyeusement.

**« - Relena, lâche-moi ! »** Cria-t-il, se débattant pour se sortir des griffes de la fille. Pour une femme, elle était assez forte

**« - Duo tu es arrivé tôt ! »** S'écria la fille, ignorant complètement les plaintes chaque fois plus fâchées de Duo. **« - Tu aurais dû me le dire et je t'aurais accueilli. C'est une chance que je venais voir Dorothy maintenant, sinon je n'aurais dû te voir que plus tard mon trésor. »**

**« - Bonjour Mademoiselle Relena. »** Salua Quatre avec un sourire gentil.

**« - Bonjour. »** Murmura avec méfiance Relena, resserrant avec davantage de force son étreinte sur Duo, au plus grand désespoir de celui-ci.

Depuis le siège du dernier rang, Dorothy leva les yeux au ciel. Relena avait l'idée folle que Quatre voulait lui voler son 'petit-ami '. Après une année, Dorothy n'essayait même plus de faire ouvrir les yeux à son amie d'enfance et lui dire que Duo n'était pas le fiancé du blond, et encore moins 'le sien' à elle. En voyant que Duo s'agitait de plus en plus désespérément, la fille eut pitié de lui et décida d'intervenir.

**« - Relena, ce serait mieux que vous vous leviez. »** Ordonna-t-elle froidement, indiquant que la position dans laquelle se trouvaient les deux adolescents était quelque peu compromettante.

Quelque peu douteuse, Relena obéit, en souriant. Dorothy releva les yeux au ciel. Elle savait parfaitement bien comment son amie agissait.

Relena Peacecraft. Relena était une fille admirée dans toute l'école par d'autres filles, elle était intelligente, responsable et avait les pieds sur terre... du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouvait un garçon qui l'intéresserait, parce que quand cela se passait, elle se devenait une fille stupide de première, la véritable définition de bimbo. Dorothy, qui avait le malheur d'être son amie depuis la maternelle, ne trouvait rien de mieux que de l'ignorer autant qu'elle le pouvait quand elle traversait ses phases. En vérité elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Relena se comportait ainsi, les garçons à auxquels elle s'intéressait se mettait à la fuir tellement elle devenait obsessionnelle avec ses 'marques d'affection'. C'est-à-dire, c'était compréhensible que quand Relena tapissait la classe entière avec des affiches qui déclaraient son amour pour Duo, des poèmes, des chansons et des cœurs, au lieu de sentir flatté, le natté paniquait presque en pensant qu'une folle témoignait de l'intérêt pour lui. Bien qu'elle ne connaisse pas très bien ce garçon, Dorothy avait pitié pour lui.

Secouant la tête, Dorothy Catalonia continua à regarder comment sa meilleure amie continuait à s'accrocher à ce pauvre Duo, tandis que ce dernier lui criait à plein poumon de le laisser en paix.

* * *

Duo chantonnait une chanson de HIM tout en marchant vers sa maison. En arrivant à destination il eut la sensation qu'on l'observait et se tourna vers la droite, mais il n'y avait personne. Il remarqua alors avec intérêt que la maison à côté de la sienne avait déjà été vendue. 

_« Il était temps. »_ Pensa le garçon. _« Cela va faire quatre mois que personne ne vit là. »_

Il sortit la clé de sa maison et ouvrit la porte, mais Duo se figea en voyant son père juste en face de lui.

**« - Papa. »** S'exclama-t-il surpris.

_« Tenait-il à ce point à me réprimander ? »_ Se demanda le garçon.

Son père le regardait avec expression grave. Lui faisant un signe pour qu'il le suive, il fit demi-tour et s'avança vers le salon.

**« - Assis-toi Duo. »** Demanda-t-il, en indiquant un fauteuil en face de celui où il s'installa. Son fils lui obéit prudemment.

**« - Ergh... Est-ce que c'est à cause de l'école papa ? »** Voulut s'assurer Duo. Son père était déjà quelque peu habitué aux plaisanteries que faisait Duo à l'école. Ca ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup de le voir faire ça, mais il était quelque peu tolérant envers cela. Évidemment il le réprimandait et suivant la situation, il le punissait, mais jamais il n'avait prit une journée de congé pour le faire.

**« - Non fils, c'est plus important. »**

Duo regarda son père à la fois alarmé et curieux.

**« - Duo, je sais que tu es gay. »**

Devant cette déclaration directe, Duo ouvrit de grands yeux.

**« - Si c'est à cause des revues porno avec des hommes dessus, je te jure que ce ne sont pas les miennes ! »** Se dépêcha-t-il de dire. **« - Des garçons les ont mises dans mon sac à dos... pour vouloir me faire une plaisanterie ! J'ai dû les sortir et j'ai oublié de les jeter, je suppose. Mais tu ne peux pas m'accuser de… »**

**« - Duo. »** Le coupa son père. **« - Je sais que tu es gay depuis que tu as 14 ans, c'est à cette période que je l'ai découvert. La seule raison pour laquelle je ne l'ai pas mentionné avant, c'était parce que je voulais respecter ta vie privée. »**

**« - Uh ? »** Murmura intelligemment le garçon, en freinant ses explications.

**« - De toute manière. »** Continua Chris **« - Le choix de ta sexualité t'appartient et si tu préfères les garçons aux filles... c'est très bien. »**

**« - Ok. »** Murmura le garçon, quelque peu surpris de voir que son père savait quelque chose d'une telle ampleur et que cela lui était égal.

**« - Toutefois je voudrais te demander quelque chose fils... »**

**« - Oui ? »** L'encouragea Duo.

**« - Es-tu en couple avec quelqu'un ? »**

Duo rougit légèrement. Il nia rapidement de la tête. Christopher sourit.

**« - Un prétendant ? Quelqu'un que tu aimes ? »**

Encore plus étonné, Duo continua à nier avec la tête.

**« - Bien. »**

**« - Bien ? »** Répéta le garçon.

**« - Oui, cela est bien. C'est que tu vois, il y a quelque chose je voudrais te confesser. »** Chris soupira. **« - Te souviens-tu de Kaori Kobayashi ? »**

**« - Un peu. »** Répondit Duo. Il se rappelait seulement qu'elle aimait beaucoup danser... même le faire dans la rue. C'était une dame sympathique selon Duo, bien que quelque peu bizarre.

**« - Parce que tu vois, je la connais depuis de nombreuses années. Nous sommes presque comme frère et sœur, et après que son fils soit né, elle me l'a amené pour que je le connaisse, et nous nous sommes fait une promesse tous les deux. Une promesse qui signifie beaucoup pour elle et aussi pour moi. Je ne sais pas trop comment te le dire mais... »** Après avoir hésité un petit moment, Chris se décida finalement à le dire une bonne fois pour toute. **« - Duo, tu vas te marier avec son fils Heero. »**

**« - Eh ! »** Duo était sûr qu'il avait mal entendu.

Son père haussa les épaules, quelque peu honteux.

**« - Kaori et moi nous sommes promis que si nos fils étaient gays, nous les marierons ensemble. Je savais déjà que tu l'étais et je l'ai dit à Kaori. Et son fils a admit avant-hier qu'il l'était aussi... ainsi nous devons vous marier. »**

**« - C'est vraiment pas drôle ! »** Fit son fils. **« - Papa, c'est une plaisanterie de mauvais goût et tu es le seul que ça amuse ! »**

**« - Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie fils. »**

Duo grimaça.

**« - Je savais que tu étais fâché par ce qui est arrivé à la cantine... mais je n'aurais pas pensé que tu utiliserais de telles extrémités pour me punir. »**

**« - Ce n'est pas une punition Duo, c'est simplement quelque chose que je dois faire. Tu sais, c'est important pour moi de concrétiser cette promesse. »**

**« - Oui, mais je devrais avoir mon mot à dire. »**

**« - Je sais que tu as raison, fils » **S'excusa son père, mais Duo n'était pas très convaincu. **« - Mais je dois accomplir la promesse que j'ai faite à Kaori, par conséquent à partir de maintenant Heero est ton fiancé. »**

Duo le regarda un long moment, complètement immobile, puis finalement, il laissa tomber sa tête sur la table.

BANG

**« - Ca... »**

BANG

**« -... n'est pas... »**

BANG

**« -... possible... »**

BANG

**« -... ça ne peut pas... »**

BANG

**« -... arriver... »**

BANG

**« -... à moi ! »**

BANG BANG

Quand son père vit qu'il n'allait pas arrêter de se frapper la tête contre la table, il se leva du fauteuil. Il regarda un instant son fil, puis demanda :

**« - As-tu terminé ? »**

**« - Euh... oui. »** murmura Duo, en remarquant que sa réaction avait été infantile... pas que cela l'importerait réellement, il agissait presque tout le temps de façon infantile.

**« - Bien, Kaori et son fils sont arrivé il y a une heure. Il sera mieux d'aller les voir. »**

**« - Maintenant ! »** Vociféra Duo.

**« - Évidemment fils, le mieux est que nous les voyions au moins une fois. Après tout, tu dois connaître ton fiancé. »**

Duo lança un regard noir à son père, ce qu'il faisait rarement. Ignorant le regard de son fils, Chris commença à sortir. Duo le suivit, encore quelque peu choqué par les nouvelles soudaines. Le natté vit que son père ne se dirigeait pas vers le voiture, comme il s'y était attendu et il allait demander pourquoi quand il vit une femme s'approcher d'eux à toute vitesse. Il eut à peine le temps de pousser une exclamation surprise que la femme le serrait contre lui dans une étreinte affective

**« - Duo ! »** S'exclama la femme**. « - Comme tu as grandis ! »**

Clignant des yeux, le garçon se sépara un peu d'elle et la regarda avec attention.

**« - Madame Kobayashi ? »** Demanda Duo avec hésitation, pas encore très sûr de l'identité de cette femme. Quand elle acquiesça vivement, Duo haussa un sourcil. **« - Vous avez changé de coiffure ? » **Fit-il, étonné.

Kaori eut un petit rire joyeux.

**« - Ah mon enfant, j'en change chaque semaine ! »** Dit la femme sur un ton naturel, puis elle se tourna pour regarder Chris. **« - Tu ne m'avais pas dit que Duo était devenu un très beau jeune homme, Chris. »**

**« - Où est Heero ? »** Demanda son ami, en ignorant complètement la phrase de Kaori.

**« - Oh, à la maison avec cette maudite machine comme toujours. »** Kaori fit un geste fâché, mais ensuite elle sourit suggestivement à Duo. **« - J'espère que tu réussiras à lui faire faire d'autre... activités, eh ? »**

**« - Qu…Quoi ! »** S'exclama le natté.

Duo n'était pas timide. De part son comportement il était quelque peu dévergondé. Mais qu'un adulte lui dise ces choses-là en face de son père le mettait toujours mal à l'aise.

**« - Nous allions justement vous voir, Duo vient d'apprendre la nouvelle. »**

**« - Je vois. »** Fit Kaori en souriant. **« - Et qu'en penses-tu mon garçon ? »**

Duo, qui venait à peine de se remettre du commentaire de Kaori, la regarda avec provocation.

**« - Honnêtement je pense que mon père et vous, êtes bon à enfermer. Qui diable oserait marier leurs enfants de nos jours !**

Kaori éclata d'un rire strident.

**« - Ay petit ! Tu vas t'entendre à merveille avec mon Heero ! »** Elle lui fit un petit sourire. **« - Quand mon fils m'a dit qu'il était gay, je l'ai félicité et je l'ai informé qu'il ne devait pas se préoccuper de se chercher un petit-ami parce qu'il était déjà fiancé. »** La femme eut un autre rire. **« - Si tu l'aurais vu ! Il a presque menacé de se suicider si je l'obligeais à accomplir cette promesse. Il s'est enfermé dans sa chambre pendant un bon moment. Quand il est finalement sorti, il m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas être le fiancé d'un inconnu et je l'ai dit que cela était super parce que nous déménagions le jour suivant pour qu'il te connaisse. Il a menacé de me tuer une bonne centaine de fois, mais après il s'est calmé. Mais ça remonte a seulement une heure. »**

Duo lui lança un regard effrayé tandis que son père soupirait légèrement.

**« - Allons le connaître Duo. »** Fit Chris à son fils.

**« - Nous ne prenons pas la voiture ? »** Demanda Duo, un peu perdu.

Chris fut légèrement confus durant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne ce que son fils demandait. Il regarda le quelque peu gêné.

**« - Fils... »** Commença-t-il, mais Kaori lui coupa la parole.

**« - Voiture ? Pourquoi ! Nous sommes voisins. »** Informa la femme, en indiquant la maison qui se trouvait à côté de celle de Duo.

Duo écarquilla les yeux et fit une chose qu'il aurait dû faire dès que son père lui avait annoncé la nouvelle.

Il s'évanouit.

_**A suivre…**_


	3. Chapitre 2

_**Titre :** Moi Quoi !?_

_**Auteur :** Arkady M. Nekozukii_

_**Traductrice :** Shali Maxwell_

_**Couple :** 1x2 ; 2x?? ; 3x4 (à venir) ; 3x2 (platonique) ; 5xHilde (à venir)_

_**Disclaimer:** Les jolis petits personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à la Sunrise. Et l'histoire en elle-même (de cette fic) appartient à Arkady M. Nekozukii._

_**Genre :** AU, romance, OOC, Slash yaoï, donc ceux qui ne supportent pas les relations entre homme, passez votre chemin**

* * *

**_

_**Un grand merci pour les reviews à Obscura ; Dyneen ; marnie02 ; jojo ; Kasufu ; zashikiwrashi ; oOoO Black siri OoOoO ; Noan ; Egwene Al' Vere ; Lynshan ; ElangelCaido ; cacacounette ; Naviek ; Tsuki-no-Shinigami ; lucy-hp ; akai ringo et Hahn tah Yhel**_

**_

* * *

_**

Moi Quoi !?

**Épisode 2 : Beaux yeux. La frustration de Duo-kun.**

**« - Quel faible. »**

**« - Hee-kun, soit aimable. »**

Grognement.

**« - Bon, en réalité Duo a toujours été facilement impressionnable. »**

**« - Je pense que sa réaction a été jolie. »**

**« - Maman, tu trouve même qu'une femme mourant écrasée par une nettoyeuse de rue est 'joli '. »**

**« - J'ai seulement dit que c'était une chance pour cette pauvre petite vieille de mourir ainsi. »**

Soupir

**« - Ay Kaori, je vois qu'avec les années, tu n'as pas changé. »**

Silence

**« - Je suggère que nous lui jetions un verre d'eau au visage… »**

**« - Hee-kun... »**

**« - Ou bien nous pouvons lui donner des gifles. »**

**« - Je ne crois pas que cela fasse plaisir à Duo. »**

**« - Et bien ça serait de sa faute, nous avons déjà perdu vingt minutes que nous aurions du utiliser pour dépaqueter au lieu de regarder un débile dormir. »**

**« - Ne trouves-tu pas qu'il est joli à regarder ? »**

Silence

**« - Ah ! Je le savais ! »**

**« - Je ne pourrais pas retourner à la maison ? Il reste encore beaucoup de chose à déballer, maman. »**

**« - Hee-kun, tu dois connaître ton fiancé. »**

**« - Je le vois là, alors je le connais déjà. Puis-je y aller ? »**

**« - Cela signifie que tu vas te marier avec ? »**

Silence

**« - Je crois qu'il se réveille. »**

Duo ouvrit lentement les yeux, sentant son cerveau palpiter douloureusement dans sa tête. Il se redressa avec effort dans le canapé sur lequel il était couché.

**« - Papa ? »** Murmura-t-il d'une voix pâteuse. **« - Urgh, que s'est-il passé ? »**

**« - Tu t'es évanoui quand Kaori t'a dit qu'elle et son fils étaient nos voisins. »** Lui rappela Chris en lui tendant un verre d'eau.

Le garçon se tourna pour voir son père et soupira en voyant Kaori.

**« - J'ai cru que c'était un cauchemar. »** Grogna-t-il avant de prendre l'eau. C'est alors qu'il remarqua l'autre garçon.

Le jeune face à Duo était un peu plus grand que lui, il avait la peau légèrement bronzé, les cheveux en bataille et les yeux bleus cobalt.

**_« Ses yeux sont très jolis. »_** Admira Duo.

**« - Et lui qui est-ce ? »** Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils **« - Non, attendez, ne me dites pas. Tu es mon soi-disant fiancé ? »**

**« - Ton intelligence me surprend. »** Dit froidement le garçon.

**« - Donne-moi un peu de temps, veux-tu ? Je viens pratiquement de me réveiller. »**

Heero haussa les épaules.

**« - Ce n'est pas mon problème. »**

Kaori rigola nerveusement.

**« - C'est bien de voir que vous vous entendez bien. »** Déclara-t-elle.

**« -... »**

**« -... »**

**« - Hee-kun, emmène ton fiancé à la maison pour qu'il t'aide à déballer les affaires, je reste ici pour parler avec Chris un moment, il y a longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas vu. »**

**« - Pardon ? »** S'indigna Duo en voyant que la femme le jetait déjà hors de sa propre maison.

**« - Oui, maman. »** Fut tout ce que répondit Heero.

Le garçon aux yeux cobalt tendit la main vers Duo pour l'aider à se relever. Le natté fixa la main puis regarda le garçon, puis se leva tout seul. Heero haussa les épaules et commença à sortir, laissant l'autre garçon le suivre. Avec un soupir, le natté le suivit avec autant de dignité que possible, le regard fixe et le visage neutre.

**« - Ta mère est bizarre. »** Commenta Duo en sortant de la salle de bain, s'essuyant le visage avec une serviette. Il était un peu honteux de son attitude alors que son soi-disant promis avait un visage totalement indifférent.

**« - Je crois que ton père est plus bizarre. »** Répondit tranquillement le garçon aux yeux cobalt. **« - Maman a toujours été étrange, mais ton père paraît normal. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils ont fait un tel accord. »**

Duo fronça les sourcils.

**« - Ne me le rappelle pas. »** S'exclama-t-il avec ennui. **« - Non mais à quoi ils pensaient. »** Dit-il, puis il regarda son compagnon avec curiosité. **« - C'est étrange que tu sois aussi tranquille, ta mère nous a dit que tu avais encore envers elle... des envies meurtrières. »**

Heero haussa les épaules.

**« - J'ai décidé de ne plus y accorder autant d'importance. »** Expliqua-t-il, en commençant à sortir des choses des cartons. Quelque part, Duo se sentit un peu désemparé. **« - Je suis sûr que c'est encore une des idioties de ma mère... tôt ou tard elle y renoncera, c'est pourquoi je ne lui donne pas beaucoup d'importance. »**

Les sourcils de Duo se soulevèrent en entendant la phrase.

**« - Ce _tôt ou tard_ peut très bien durer longtemps. »** Fit avec sarcasme le jeune natté. **« - Sais-tu pourquoi ils ont fait cette promesse stupide il y a seize ans ? En outre, mon père est très sérieux et qu'il dit qu'il la respectera. » **Ajouta-t-il, désespéré.

Heero haussa de nouveau les épaules de façon désintéressé. Duo poussa un soupir frustré. Ce geste du garçon aux yeux cobalt commençait à l'énerver. Il ne comprenait pas comment faisait Heero pour ne pas partager son angoisse. Le garçon agissait comme si les parents qui décidaient du futur de leurs enfants à la naissance étaient des choses de tous les jours.

Le natté se retint de pousser un autre soupir et se concentra à continuer à déballer. C'est alors que l'autre garçon se décida à parler.

**« - Tu t'inquiéteras plus en sachant dans quelle école ton père m'a inscrit pour demain. »**

Il se figea complètement, Duo se retourna pour regarder Heero, les yeux très ouverts.

**« - Tu plaisantes, n'est-ce pas ? »** Demanda-t-il avec une petite voix.

Heero haussa les épaules.

**« - Argh ! Cesse de faire cela et parle ! »**

Heero leva les yeux au ciel.

**« - Il m'a inscrit dans la même que toi. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, nous ne serons pas dans la même classe, je me suis chargé de cela. » **L'informa-t-il, ses yeux en brillant de satisfaction. **« - Je pense que nos parents essayeront de nous obliger à coexister allant même nous inscrire dans la même école. »**

**« - Je vois. »** Fit Duo avec un petit sourire. **«** **- Mais comment as-tu fait ? » **Demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

**« - Je me suis infiltré dans l'ordinateur de l'école. »** Confessa l'autre garçon, son regard précisant que s'il disait cela à quelqu'un, il souffrirait d'une mort lente et pénible.

**« - Ergh... »** Murmura le garçon **« - Ok. »**

Heero soupira.

**« - Je ne suis pas non plus d'accord avec cette bêtise, mais comme je te l'ai déjà dit tout à l'heure, ça lleur passera.** **Et si ça ne les passe pas, ils ne pourront nous obliger à rien. Dès que nous aurons atteint la majorité nous serons indépendants. Jusque là, nous devrons nous supporter. »**

**« - Tu as une de ces manière de voir les choses. »** Fit avec sarcasme le natté. **« - Mais tu as raison, j'espère seulement que c'est vraiment une passade. »**

Pour irriter Duo, Heero se contenta de hausser les épaules.

* * *

**« - Comment ça s'est passé fils ? »** Demanda Chris ce soir-là. Duo avait fini par apprendre que son père avait demandé le jour de congé à son travail pour aider Kaori à déballer les affaires des cartons. Les meubles avaient été portés dans l'après-midi par les déménageurs, mais les cartons contenaient énormément de choses. La majorité contenait des babioles inadéquates, mais Kaori voulait les conserver. **« - Heero et toi avez quelque chose en commun ? »**

Duo leva les yeux au ciel.

_"C'est gentil de demander"_ pensa sarcastiquement l'adolescent.

**« - Oui, nous pensons tous les deux que nos parents sont fous. »** Répondit-il finalement.

**« - Pas autre chose ? »** Interrogea Chris, pas du tout perturbé.

Son fils soupira. Il savait maintenant ce que ressentait son père chaque fois qu'il faisait une bêtise et qu'il ne s'en souciait absolument pas, mais cela_ était_ vraiment mauvais.

**« - Des groupes de rock, nous pensons que vous êtes fous, l'ordinateur, mais lui s'intéresse plus aux softwares et moi au hardware, donc ça ne compte pas beaucoup, nous pensons tous les deux que vous êtes fous. Mmm, quelques programmes télé, nous pensons que vous êtes fous. Et puis... je crois qu'il n'y a rien de plus. »** Déclara le garçon. **« - Oh, et, évidemment, nous pensons que vous êtes fous. »**

**« - Oui, tu l'as déjà mentionné. »** Acquiesça Chris.

Duo retint un cri de frustration.

**« - Papa, je n'arrive pas à croire que vous ayez réellement fait cela. Je croyais que tu étais celui qui avait le plus de sens dans cette maison. »**

**« - Est-ce que je t'ai dit que tu étais puni de sortie pendant deux semaines ? »** Demanda son père sur ton conversationnel. **« - A moins de que tu sortes avec ton fiancé et que Kaori l'accepte. »**

Duo leva les mains en l'air dans un geste exaspéré.

**« - Je vais me coucher. »** Maugréa-t-il, avant de se tourner pour monter dans sa chambre.

Dans la cuisine, les lèvres de Chris se levèrent dans un sourire amusé. C'était une vengeance paternelle...

* * *

Au matin suivant quand Duo descendit les escaliers une surprise l'attendait, une grande surprise.

**« - GYAAA ! »** Cria le natté en voyant une personne au pied de l'escalier.

Heero leva les yeux au ciel.

**« - Idiot. »** Murmura-t-il pour lui-même. **« - Dépêche-toi ou nous allons être en retard. ».** Dit-il d'un ton normal. Sec et froid, mais cela était normal chez le garçon aux yeux cobalt.

Duo resta immobile, la bouche grande ouverte.

**« - Que diable fais-tu ici ! »** S'exclama-t-il finalement, levant un doigt accusateur vers lui.

**« - Puisque nous allons à la même école, nos parents ont décidé que nous irons ensemble. »** Expliqua Heero.

**« - Ah ! Ce qu'ils ont déjà fait ne leur suffit pas ! »**

**« - Ne te plains pas à moi, ce n'est pas de ma faute. »**

**« - Tu es trop passif sur ce qui se passe ! »** Fit Duo. **« - Donc c'est en quelque sorte de ta faute ! »**

**« - Comme si crier et gémir allait changer quelque chose. »** Répliqua l'autre garçon. **« - Mais cela n'importe pas, contente-toi de te dépêcher. »**

Comme il s'y était attendu, Duo n'apprécia pas le ton de son fiancé et le regarda méchamment. Mais Chris intervint pour leur indiquer calmement qu'ils allaient être en retard. Duo découvrit alors que, et heureusement pour eux deux, Heero avait une voiture et allait le conduire à l'école.

**« - C'est bizarre que tu ais une voiture. »** Commenta Duo oubliant leur prise de bec, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'école**. « - La majorité des garçons de notre âge n'en possèdent pas. Certains ne savent même pas conduire. »**

Heero haussa les épaules de manière désintéressée.

**« - À vrai dire je ne sors pas beaucoup, mais maman a insisté sur le fait que j'apprenne à conduire à douze ans. »**

**« - Douze ? »** S'exclama le natté, surpris. **« - Ta mère est unique, tu sais. »** commenta-t-il avec un beau sourire alors qu'il repensait au caractère de la femme.

**« - C'est sûr. »** Fit le garçon aux yeux cobalt en souriant presque.** « - Elle m'a convaincu d'apprendre à conduire en me disant qu'ainsi, si quelque chose lui arrivait, je serais plus rapide pour la conduire à l'hôpital, qu'appeler une ambulance. »** Se rappela-t-il. **« - Mais en réalité la plupart du temps, je lui sers de chauffeur. »**

Duo éclata de rire.

**« - Ouep, ta mère est unique. »**

Cette fois Heero sourit sincèrement.

Ils continuèrent à parler jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à l'école où ils durent se séparer bien que la cloche n'avait pas encore sonné, mais c'était parce que le jeune homme aux yeux cobalt devait d'abord régler des affaires administratives avec le directeur. En passant sous les escaliers Duo rencontra Hilde.

**« - Bonjour, la marmotte. »** Salua la jeune fille. **« - Prêt pour demain ? »**

**« - Eh ? »** Fit Duo, ayant aucune idée de quoi parlait son amie.

Hilde mit ses deux poings sur ses hanches.

**« - Honnêtement Duo, tu es dérouté. »**

**« - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe demain ? »** Demanda le natté, en fronçant les sourcils.

**« - Le journal de l'école sort demain. »** Lui rappela Hilde.

**« - Et alors ? »**

**« - Ugh ! Ils publieront un nouveau poème de ton admirateur secret. »** Ajouta-t-elle en voyant que son ami ne comprenait toujours pas.

Duo leva les yeux au ciel.

**« - On ne sait même pas si ces poèmes sont pour moi et toute l'école ne parle que de ça. »**

**« -Il y a quelqu'un là-dedans ? »** Rigola son amie tandis qu'elle tapotait sur sa tête **« - Connais-tu un autre garçon avec une tresse et des yeux violets mis à part toi ? »**

**« - Améthyste. »** Corrigea-t-il.

**« - Tous savent que les poèmes sont pour toi. L'ennui c'est que personne ne sait de qui ils sont. »** Hilde fit la moue. **« - J'ai essayé de faire parler l'éditeur du journal, mais il refuse de me révéler l'identité de ton admirateur. Il dit qu'il faut respecter les désirs de l'auteur de rester incognito. Bah ! C'est bien romantique, mais moi, je veux savoir qui c'est. »**

**« - Moi, ça m'est égal »** Fit le natté en haussant les épaule et en remarquant que sa phrase avait irrité son amie, il s'empressa d'ajouter **: « - Je dois y aller ou sinon j'arriverai tard. Nous nous verrons au déjeuner. Bye ! »**

**« - Ok. Bye ! »

* * *

**

Il était à peine sortit de sa classe pour la pause-déjeuner, que Duo se heurta à Heero.

**« - Oh. Tu m'attendais ? »**

Heero haussa les épaules. Duo se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

**« - Tu n'es vraiment pas du genre communicatif. » **Fit-il sarcastiquement, mais ensuite il continua à marcher, Heero le suivant. **« - Je vais à la cafétéria pour déjeuner et voir des amis, tu veux venir ? »**

**« - Je suppose. »**

**« - Génial. »**

En arrivant ils décidèrent que Duo irait chercher une table tandis que Heero achetait des choses pour manger. Le natté trouva une table suffisamment grande pour que tout le monde puisse s'installer et s'assit en attendant que Heero revienne ou que ses amis arrivent. Il commença à penser qu'il devrait tout annoncer à ses amis au sujet de son 'fiancé' quand Relena apparut, et, sans demander l'autorisation, elle s'assit à côté de Duo.

_"Génial, cette journée devient de pire en pire."_ Pensa douloureusement le jeune homme.

**« - Bonjour Duo. »** Salua joyeusement la blonde. **« - Comment vas-tu ? »**

**« - J'allais bien jusqu'à ce que tu arrives. »** Répondit le natté.

Relena eut un petit rire.

**« - Ay Duo, tu es toujours aussi amusant. »**

**« - Ce n'était pas une plaisanterie. »** Maugréa-t-il, mais sa remarque fut ignorée.

**« - Je n'ai pas trouvé ce pudding au chocolat que tu voulais. »** Les interrompit une voix froide, faisant sursauter les deux adolescents. **« - Alors je t'ai pris ce gâteau. »** Dit-il, en mettant le dessert face à Duo **« - La dame qui me l'a servit m'a dit que tu aimais aussi. »** Le ton de Heero était inquisiteur, car il trouvait bizarre que cette femme sache les goûts de son fiancé.

**« - Ah oui. Merci Heero. »** Répondit-il, en ignorant le ton inquisitif du jeune homme. Il se tourna pour envoyer l'idiote blonde voir ailleurs, mais Duo fut surpris en voyant que Relena avait le regard fixé sur le garçon à ses côtés et bavait presque.

**« - Relena ? »** Appela-t-il avec curiosité. **« - Tu te sens bien ? »**

**« - Eh ? »** Murmura la fille. **« - Ah, oui. »** la fille sortit finalement de sa rêverie. **« - Hum, hum…. parce que comme je te disais Duo, je regrette beaucoup de devoir casser notre relation, mais il est temps que nous élargissions nos horizons. » **Le natté ouvrit de grands yeux. **« - Non, n'essayes pas de me faire changer d'avis.. »** Continua la blonde avec des gestes dramatiques, elle posa les deux mains sur sa poitrine **« - Je sais que je te blesse profondément, mais crois-moi, c'est pour ton bien. J'espère que ton cœur pourra de nouveau aimer. » **Puis elle se leva et déposa un baiser sur la joue de Duo avec familiarité. Duo était tellement choqué qu'il ne réagit pas. **« - Au revoir Duo. »** Elle se tourna pour regarder Heero coquettement. La jeune fille lui lança un baiser et s'éloigna en balançant exagérément ses hanches. Le garçon aux yeux cobalt se retint de lever les yeux au ciel.

**« - Vous sortiez ensemble ? »** Demanda Heero un peu étonné. **« - Je croyais que tu étais gay. »**

Duo se tourna rapidement vers lui, les yeux grands ouverts, en sortant de ce choc pour entrer dans un autre.

**« - Sortir avec elle ? Autant manger du charbon !** » Dit-il, alors qu'un frisson de frayeur le traversait. **« - Ou rentrer dans un couvent. »**

**« - Monastère. »** Corrigea Heero.

**« - Je préfèrerais sortir avec le gardien de nuit, ou toute autre personne, que cette _chose_, qu'est Relena. »** Duo fronça les sourcils **« - Apparentement cette obsession qu'elle avait pour moi lui ait passé. »** Le natté sourit. **« - Enfin quelque chose de bien vient de se passer. Je commençais à croire que les dieux m'avaient abandonné. »** C'est alors que Duo vit ses amis entrer dans la cafétéria **« - Eh ! Les gars, par là ! »** Cria-t-il en agitant un bras et en ignorant le regard noir que lui envoyait Heero face à son attitude extravagante.

**« - Nous avons vu que Relena sortait d'ici avec un air rêveur sur le visage. »** Fut la première chose que dit Hilde, très intéressée de savoir la raison du comportement de la blonde. **« - Est-il arrivé quelque chose ? »**

**« - Non il ne s'est rien passé. » **expliqua son ami **« - Elle vient seulement 'de rompre' avec moi. »**

**« - C'est rare ça. Je croyais qu'elle continuerait à croire pendant encore longtemps que vous aurez des enfants ensemble et vivrez dans une grande maison. »**

Quatre écoutait ses amis plaisanter au sujet de la blonde quand il remarqua la présence de Heero et le regarda avec une curiosité innocente. Il lui fit un léger sourire avant de se tourner vers Duo.

**« - Qui est ton ami, Duo ? »** Demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

Le natté avait à peine ouvert la bouche pour répondre, que Heero passa un bras autour de ses épaules dans une étreinte, surprenant le jeune garçon. En dépit de l'innocence de cette action, Duo ne put s'empêcher de trouver un certain contact possessif dans ce geste - qui en soi était déjà étrange parce qu'il connaissait à peine ce garçon. Tout ceci fut oublié au moment où Heero parla.

**« - Mon nom est Heero Yuy. »** Ce présenta le jeune homme aux yeux bleus en regardant le blond. **« - Je suis le fiancé de Duo-kun. Enchanté. »**

_**A suivre…**_


	4. Chapitre 3

_**Titre :** Moi Quoi !?_

_**Auteur :** Arkady M. Nekozukii_

_**Traductrice :** Hissha_

_**Chapitre** 3/11 **Traduit :** 11/11_

_**Couple :** 1x2 ; 2x?? ; 3x4 (à venir) ; 3x2 (platonique) ; 5xHilde (à venir)_

_**Disclaimer:** Les jolis petits personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à la Sunrise. Et l'histoire en elle-même (de cette fic) appartient à Arkady M. Nekozukii._

_**Genre :** AU, romance, OOC, Slash yaoï, donc ceux qui ne supportent pas les relations entre homme, passez votre chemin_

* * *

**_Un grand merci pour vos reviews à _****_marnie02_** ; **_Lynshan_** ; **_Ariane Malfoy Shinigami_** ; **_momokoj_** ; **_Shuichi_** ; **_kasufu_** ; **_zashikiwarashi_** ; **_Naviek_** ; **_Moonfree_** ; **_Catirella_** ; **_Tsuki-no-Shinigami_** ; **_jojo_** ; **_lucy-hp_** ; **_oOoO Black siri OoOoO_** et **_ElangelCaido_**.

* * *

**MOI QUOI !?**

**Épisode 3 : Surprises, harcèlements et blonde ! Changements pour Duo-kun.**

Duo fit un blocage. Était-ce son imagination ou Heero venait-il accidentellement de déclarer qu'il était son fiancé ? Un regard vers les visages de ses amis démontra que non, il ne l'avait pas imaginé.

**« - Par…don ? »** Balbutia Quatre, complètement perdu.

Hilde se tourna pour regarder Duo avec curiosité. Avec la révélation de Heero, le natté était en état de choc.

**« - Est-ce pour ça que Relena a 'rompu' avec toi ? »** Demande la fille quelque peu amusée.

**« - Ah ? Non, elle ne sait pas. »** Répondit automatiquement le jeune homme, il lança un regard incrédule à Heero, celui-ci lui rendit un regard neutre.

Quatre sortit finalement de son propre choc.

**« - Eh... Bien…. Je suis content pour toi, Duo. »** Le félicita-t-il, son tact habituel revenant maintenant qu'il avait assimilé la nouvelle, oui, son meilleur ami était gay et c'était difficile d'être avec un autre homme.

**« - La ferme, Quatre, tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis ! Ceci n'est pas ma volonté !** » Se plaignit Duo en se débarrassant du bras de Heero, celui-ci se contenta seulement de reporter son attention sur le repas.

**« - Alors Heero est _le seme_ dans votre relation ? »** Questionna malicieusement Hilde.

Ignorant la jeune fille, seulement parce qu'il ne comprit pas la question, Duo se tourna vers Heero, ce dernier s'était figé un moment avant de recommencer à manger mécaniquement et ignorait complètement la conversation.

**« - Et toi ! »** Cria Duo. **« - Qu'est-ce qui te prends d'annoncer aux quatre vents que tu es mon fiancé ?! »**

**« - Parce que je le suis. »** Répondit tranquillement le garçon. **« - Et c'est toi qui le crie aux quatre vents. »**

**« - Ne joue pas à ça, tu sais très bien à quoi je me réfère ! » **S'indigna le garçon**. « - Je déteste ça ! Je déteste ce compromis, je déteste nos parents et je te déteste ! »**

Heero leva les yeux de son assiette et la colère enflamma ses yeux durant quelques secondes.

**« - Tu es un petit enfant gâté. »** Fit-il avec une fureur contenue. **« - Tu te plains de cet arrangement, mais tu ne fais rien à ce sujet. Si quelqu'un doit regretter quoique ce soit, ce devrais être moi. Pour toi c'est seulement une promesse gênante et un fiancé, mais pour moi, ma vie à complètement changé. Maintenant je... »** Il secoua la tête dans un geste fâché, Heero prit ses affaires et s'éloigna rapidement.

Duo resta bouche bée. C'était le plus grand échantillon d'émotion que le garçon aux yeux cobalt avait démontré... bien que se soit été de la colère.

Hilde leva les yeux au ciel.

**« - Idiot. »** Lui récrimina la fille, en lui donnant une petite tape sur la tête, le sortant ainsi de sa stupeur.

**« - Hey ! »** Se plaignit le natté. **« - Pourquoi tu fais ça ? »**

Hilde le regarda comme s'il portait un tutu attrayant et se proclamait être un admirateur de Britney Spears ou plutôt comme s'il était un parfait imbécile.

**« - Duo. »** Fit Quatre. **« - Heero passe par une grande transition. Il est venu depuis le Japon, non seulement dans un nouveau pays et un continent, mais dans une toute nouvelle culture. »** A côté du blond, Hilde acquiesça fortement**. « - Il est normal qu'il soit un peu réservé et il est évident que ça complique les rapports. Les choses sont déjà suffisamment difficiles pour lui sans que tu lui balances ton dédain. »**

**« - Ouep, il n'a donc pas besoin que son fiancé se plaigne toutes les cinq minutes que la vie est injuste ou sinon ça sera encore pire. »**

**« - Et c'est pire. »** Fit une voix derrière eux, les surprenant.

**« - Dorothy ! »** S'exclama Duo avec surprise en voyant la fille. Elle leur parlait rarement, à moins que ce ne soit pour leur signaler quelque chose sur Relena ou pour l'aider à échapper à sa sangsue d'amie.

**« - Relena a jeté son dévolu sur ton ami. Je te recommande de mettre les choses au clair avant qu'il arrive une surprise désagréable. »**

**« - Mais il est gay. »** Fit Quatre confus.

**« - Comme si cela allait arrêter Relena. »** Fit Dorothy en levant les yeux au ciel de dépit, sans paraître étonné devant les nouvelles. **« - En ce moment elle affirme qu'il est l'homme avec lequel elle est destinée à se marier et former une famille. »** La fille haussa les épaules **« - J'ai accompli mon acte charitable du jour. Je m'en vais. »** Et elle s'éloigna avec le sourire.

Duo soupira.

**« - En plus de tout ça, je vais devoir combattre contre une blonde obsessionnelle. »** Murmura-t-il presque pour lui-même. **« - Je retire ce que j'ai dit sur Dieu : il ne veut pas me faire souffrir, il veut m'écraser ! »**

Cette fois ses amis ignorèrent sagement ces paroles, ils n'avaient pas la moindre idée de ce dont il parlait.

**« - Tu es conscient que tu dois t'excuser auprès de Heero, n'est-ce pas ? »** Interrogea gentiment Quatre, en retournant à l'ancien sujet.

**« - Oui... je sais. »** Répondit le natté, découragé.

**« - hé hé... je suis sûr que ça s'arrangera. »** Lui dit Hilde en souriant, mais son sourire se transforma en quelque chose de plus sadique**. « - Au fait Duo... T'ai-je déjà dit que j'étais une fanatique de yaoï ? »

* * *

**

Duo tourna la tête pour regarder Heero, le regard de ce dernier était fixé la route, complètement focalisé dans ce qu'il faisait. Le natté soupira. Il ne s'était pas encore excusé sur ce qui était arrivé pendant le déjeuner et en réalité il avait du mal à le faire. Il savait que ses amis avaient raison, mais il ne pouvait simplement pas l'admettre. Duo soupira en voyant qu'ils étaient déjà arrivés à leurs maisons.

**« - Mm, je suppose que nous nous verrons demain. »** Murmura-t-il en descendant de la voiture, mais Heero l'arrêta, en le prenant par le poignet. **« - Hum ? »**

**« - Ton père ne te l'as pas dit ? »** Demanda Heero sans aucune émotion. **« - Etant donné qu'il rentre toujours très tard, maman a dit que ce n'était pas très correct pour toi et a insisté sur le fait que tu doives manger à la maison au lieu de te réchauffer des plats surgelés. »**

Une petite goutte coula sur la tempe de Duo tandis qu'il imaginait la femme en train de cuisinait.

**« - Je te remercie, mais en réalité j'ai toujours mangé comme cela. Ca ne me dérange pas. »**

**« - Maman est têtue et tu ne pourras pas la faire changer d'avis, mais si tu veux essayer, libre à toi. En outre, je la connais, elle t'obligera à nous accompagner toute l'après-midi faire du shopping. »**

**« - Shopping ? »**

**« - Elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait acheter un animal. Et que sûrement tu connaitrais un lieu où ils en vendent. »**

**« - Euh… oui, je suppose qu'il y a un magasin dans le centre de la ville. »** Dit le natté.

**« - Bien, alors tu nous accompagneras. »**

**« - Je vois que tu demandes les choses d'une manière très direct, et TELLEMENT polie. »** Grogna Duo. **« - De toute manière je dois passer par chez moi, alors j'y vais. »**

**« - Pourquoi ? »**

**« - Ta mère a oublié son sac hier à la maison. Papa devait le lui porter ce matin, mais il a oublié. »**

**« - Hn. »**

Après avoir récupéré le sac, ils se rendirent chez le japonais et sitôt devant la porte, Kaori leur ouvrit, bien que Heero soit avec lui et ai ses clefs.

**« - Tenez Madame Yuy. »** Fit Duo, en lui tendant le sac. **« - Vous l'avez oublié hier à la maison. »**

La mère de Heero poussa un cri, prit son sac dans ses bras et embrassa l'objet. Elle commença à lui murmurer des choses comme : _'c'est étonnant et mauvais que tu ne sois pas revenu à la maison comme tu le fais normalement.'_

**« - Je me réjouis de voir que ta maison ne l'a pas mangé. »** Déclara alors la femme avec soulagement.

**« - Eh ? »** Fit Duo, totalement sous le choc en voyant le comportement de la femme.

**« - Monsieur Maxwell est venu hier et maman lui a demandé son sac. Il est allé le chercher, mais il ne l'a pas trouvé.** **Maman a donc dit que ta maison 'la lui avait mangée' »** Expliqua Heero, en levant les yeux au ciel.

Duo était toujours immobile face à l'attitude de la femme, mais Heero (depuis longtemps habitué aux folies de sa mère) lui prit simplement la main et l'entraîna jusqu'à la salle à manger. Le natté se sentit rougir sans raison.

**« - Qu'est-ce que mon père est venu faire ici alors qu'ils étaient ensemble toute la journée ? »**

**« - Je ne sais pas, je ne me mêle pas des affaires de ma mère. »**

Duo soupira, décidant de se taire pour l'instant... au moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils le nourrissent.

* * *

**« - Welch ein glück ! **(1)** »** S'exclama Hilde avec un sourire. **« - C'est le dernier qui reste de ce volume ! »**

**« - Tu es bizarre. »** Murmura de façon désintéressée Wufei. **« - Qui ça intéresserait de voir ces choses ? Aucune fille décente ne les liraient et les collectionneraient encore moins. »**

**« - Ferme-la, tu parles trop, de plus, tu travailles ici, donc tu dois aimer ces choses. »** Répondit Hilde avec un grand sourire, pas le moins du monde touchée par le commentaire du garçon.

Hilde connaissait Wufei depuis déjà deux années, depuis que le jeune oriental de dix-neuf ans avait commencé à travailler dans ce lieu. En réalité Hilde ne savait pas pourquoi Wufei travaillait dans une librairie... c'était absurde, elle savait que les parents du garçon avaient beaucoup d'argent.

Wufei parut indigné.

**« - Tu es folle ! Je ne suis pas malade comme toi. »**

Hilde lui tira la langue avec gaminerie et était sur le point de répliquer quand elle vit Trowa entrer. Elle lança un dernier regard indigné à Wufei, puis se dirigea immédiatement vers l'autre garçon.

**« - Trowa ! »** Cria la jeune fille pour attirer son attention. Le garçon leva les yeux.

**« - Hilde. »** Salua le jeune garçon, lui faisant comprendre qu'il l'avait vue.

**« - Tu cherches quelque chose en particulier ? »** Demanda-t-elle avec enthousiasme une fois à ses côtés.

**« - Pas vraiment. »** Répondit calmement Trowa** « - Une connaissance m'a recommandé ce lieu. Il a dit qu'on trouvait ici... de la variété.** » Termina-t-il tandis qu'il voyait la couverture du livre que tenait la fille.

Hilde sourit en voyant Trowa hausser un sourcil alors qu'il observait la couverture de son manga yaoi, mais elle ne dit rien. En outre, à cet instant, une chose l'intéressait plus.

**« - Connaissance ? »** Demanda-t-elle avec curiosité. **« - Ne serait-ce pas par hasard l'admirateur secret de Duo ? » **Questionna-t-elle le plus innocemment possible.

**« - Non, ce n'est pas lui. »** Répondit le garçon. **« - Et laisse-moi en paix avec cette affaire, je ne te dirais pas qui c'est. »**

**« - Mais Trooowwwaaa ! »** Pleurnicha la jeune fille. **« - Cette information devrait être connue ! C'est injuste pour le public de rester dans l'ignorance. »** Fit-elle en levant un poing menaçant vers lui.

Mais Trowa resta impassible. L'éditeur du journal scolaire croisa les bras avec indifférence.

**« - Très bien. »** Soupira-t-elle. **« - Puis-je au moins te demander une faveur ? »**

Le garçon acquiesça.

**« - Dit à cette fille que c'est trop tard pour faire son petit jeu... et qu'elle peut oublier mon ami, puisque celui-ci a un fiancé très ardent... si on peut dire ça comme ça. »**

**« - _Fiancé _? »**

**« - Et bien il a dit qu'il était seulement son fiancé, mais nous ne sommes pas dupe, ils vont finir par se mettre ensemble pour de bon. »**

**« - Duo est... gay ? »** Prononça lentement Trowa, à la fois confus et surpris.

**« - Il ne parle pas beaucoup, un peu comme toi.** **Et oui, Duo est gay. »** La jeune fille haussa les épaules. **« - Je ne peux pas dire que ça me surprend, je le soupçonnais déjà depuis un moment. »**

Trowa secoua légèrement la tête, éloignant ses pensées.

**« - Il est tard, je dois me dépêcher. »** Murmura-t-il. **« - A la prochaine. »** Fit-il avant de s'éloigner rapidement.

Hilde en fut surprise.

**« - N'allais-tu pas acheter quelque chose ? »** Demanda-t-elle, mais le garçon était déjà partit.

* * *

**« - Si j'étais Heero Yuy, où irais-je ensuite ? »** Se demanda à haute voix Relena alors qu'elle observait avec une attention prédatrice les chemins qui menaient aux différents magasins. Les personnes qui passaient à proximité d'elle ne voyaient qu'une blonde regardant frénétiquement partout avec des jumelles

Dorothy leva les yeux au ciel.

**« - Je te recommande d'abandonner les jumelles. »** Fit son amie en regardant la personne qui se trouvait dans le magasin d'animaux que surveillait fixement son amie avec des jumelles.

_"La seule raison pour laquelle elle a renoncé au casque de guerre c'est parce que ça ruinerait sa coiffure"_ pensa Dorothy en soupirant. _"Bien. Au moins je l'ai convaincue de ne pas nous déguiser en faux arbres pour compenser le manque du casque "_

**« - Mais Dotty ! »** S'écria Relena en pleurnichant **« - Si je les laisse je ne pourrai pas voir Heero à distance ! »** Déclara-t-elle et elle reprit son inspection. À cet instant, une femme et sa petite fille passèrent près d'elle. L'enfant rigola en voyant la blonde mais sa mère la prit dans ses bras et elles s'éloignèrent bien rapidement.

**« - Seulement par curiosité Relena. Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que Heero va se déclarer maintenant alors qu'il ne l'a pas fait les autres centaines de fois où tu l'as suivi aujourd'hui ? »** Demanda son amie, encore étonnée qu'elle soit réellement obnubilé par le garçon aux yeux cobalt après seulement une demi-journée. Bien que le fait que le pauvre garçon soit dans la classe de Relena ne serait pas une mince affaire pour lui. Duo était assez éloigné et la blonde avait toujours réussit à le guetter plusieurs fois dans l'école.

**« - Dotty ! Je ne le suis pas, je l'admire à distance ! »** S'exclama Relena en ignorant le regard froid que lui lança son amie et continua à parler. **« - Tu verras que quand il me remarquera et que je lui lancerais mon regard significatif et coquet, il... »**

**« - Tes yeux de bovins le feront mourir à moitié, tu veux dire. »**

**« - Regard significatif et coquet. »** Rectifia hautainement l'autre blonde, en levant le menton. **« - Quand il me verra, il ne pourra pas me résister. »**

**« - Ah ah ah. »** Fit sceptiquement Dorothy en se demandant intérieurement ce qu'elle avait fait dans une vie antérieure pour mériter ceci. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua quelque chose. **« - N'est-il pas avec Duo ? »** Demanda-t-elle, en voyant comment le natté se pressait contre le garçon aux yeux cobalt et agitait les mains frénétiquement...

* * *

**« - Oh mon dieu ! Moi et les vipères, nous ne nous entendons pas bien du tout ! De plus, je suis allergique !! »**

**« - En réalité c'est un serpent** (2) **»** Sourit le vendeur, en déposant l'animal dans une caisse translucide qui était à côté. **« - Je regrette de t'avoir effrayé. Mon intention n'était pas de te faire peur... »**

**« - Ce n'est pas de la peur, C'est de la précaution ! »** Se défendit le natté, mais un rire du vendeur d'animaux lui fit remarquer où il était. **« - Oh. »** Murmura-t-il, en s'écartant rapidement des bras de son promis. Ce dernier resta impassible.

Kaori les regardait tous les deux avec amusement, mais elle reporta son attention sur l'animal que lui avait donné le représentant. Elle le prit sans aucune peur, le sortit de sa boite et l'approcha de son visage.

**« - Bonjour Madame serpent. »** Chantonna Kaori avec un grand sourire**. « - Je suis Madame humaine. Ces hommes te satisferont-ils ? »**

**« - Maman, remet cet animal dans sa caisse. »** Le réprimanda stoïquement Heero.

Kaori ignora son fils et continuer à discuter avec l'animal. Heero, ne voulant pas voir le serpent asphyxiait sa mère, s'avança vers elle et le lui prit doucement des mains. Kaori fit la moue, mais n'essaya pas de lui reprendre l'animal.

**« - Mais Hee-kun, si tu ne me laisses pas connaître les animaux, nous ne pourrons pas trouver celui qui nous plaira. »** Se plaignit-elle.

Duo les regarda tour à tour. Il avait vraiment l'impression que Heero était le père et Kaori la fille. À vrai dire il commençait à s'habituer à toutes les choses tellement folles qu'il lui arrivait dernièrement, il pouvait apprécier le caractère de tous les deux. Kaori était très semblable à lui, si ce n'est plus excentrique. Heero était très sérieux, plus sérieux que son père, mais il savait comment s'amuser.

_"Ce n'est pas tellement mauvais"_ pensa le natté, mais il secoua la tête avec force. _"Je pense que des bêtises... évidemment que ceci est mauvais ! On m'a pratiquement privé de ma liberté de choisir mon petit-ami ! Bien que... Heero est beau..._ "

Le garçon vit heureusement (ou malheureusement, ça dépend du point de vue) ses pensées être interrompus par un cri strident.

**« - Heeeerrrrrrrrroooooo !! »**

Ayant développé un instinct de survie en entendant cette voix, Duo s'éloigna d'au moins dix pas de Heero, celui-ci se retrouva bientôt avec une blonde très heureuse sur son dos.

_"Comment fait-il cela ?"_ Se demanda admirativement Duo en voyant que son fiancé ne tombait pas au sol et qu'il s'inclinait simplement légèrement vers l'avant pour supporter le poids de Relena. Quand Relena agissait ainsi avec Duo, le pauvre natté terminait toujours au sol.

Heero fronça les sourcils avec irritation.

**« - Peacecraft. »** Reconnut-il finalement.

Relena eut simplement un rire qu'elle jugeait coquet. Pour Duo, ça sonnait plus comme un rire de hyène.

**« - Oh, Heero, je suis ta petite-amie. Tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom. »**

**« - Lena, lâche ce garçon. »** Réprimanda Dorothy avec impuissance, en entrant finalement dans le magasin à son tour.

Relena fit la moue, mais obéit.

**« - Ah, bonjour Duo. »** Salua-t-elle finalement en remarquant le natté.

Encore incertain, parce qu'il ne savait pas si il était _réellement_ à l'abri de la blonde, le garçon se contenta d'agiter la main, en reculant deux autres pas par prudence.

**« - Que faites-vous là ? »** Demande Dorothy avec curiosité, tandis que Relena commençait à discuter avec Heero. Enfin, Relena blablatait et Heero l'ignorait royalement.

**« - Heero vient d'emménager et au Japon lui et sa mère vivaient dans un appartement et ils n'avaient pas le droit d'avoir d'animaux. Madame Yuy a toujours voulu en avoir un. »**

**« - Vous vous connaissez tous les deux ? »** Interrogea avec intérêt la fille.

**« - Nos parents sont amis... mais en fait, nous deux, nous venons juste de faire connaissance. »**

**« - Uh ? »** Fit Dorothy **«** **- Et pourquoi passez-vous tout votre temps ensemble ? »** Demanda-t-elle, bien qu'elle savait parfaitement (grâce à l'ancienne obsession de son amie) que le natté était très sociable, et qu'il n'aimait pas passer beaucoup de temps avec les gens qu'il n'appréciait pas. Ses seuls réels amis étaient Quatre et Hilde. Les autres étaient de simples connaissances.

Duo la regarda avec surprise. Il pensait que tout le monde le savait déjà... ok, sa relation avec Heero avait à peine était révélée, mais à l'école il y avait beaucoup de commères qui développeraient des rumeurs en moins de deux minutes. Il avait déjà été acculé par un tas de filles qu'il n'avait même jamais vu avant, lui demandant avec des yeux larmoyants de réfuter ces bruits de couloirs.

**« - Et bien en fait... »** Commença-t-il nerveusement, mais il fut interrompu par Heero, qui vint se placer à ses cotés et croisa les bras.

**« - Nous sommes fiancé l'un à l'autre. »**

En voyant les yeux des deux blondes s'ouvrirent démesurément et les mâchoires tomber, Duo se demanda si son fiancé avait toujours autant de tact ou si lui-même était un imbécile pour s'en préoccupait.

* * *

Après le départ de Duo, Kaori se retourna vers son fils, celui montait déjà les escaliers pour pouvoir aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre et jouir de son vice : l'ordinateur.

**« - Heero. »** Appela-t-elle doucement, de sorte que son fils s'arrête immédiatement. **« - As-tu décidé fils ? Je me réfère à ton doute sur tes préférences. »** Demanda la femme avec délicatesse, sachant à quel point son fils pouvait être sensible.

Kaori n'était pas idiote, elle connaissait bien son fils. Et bien qu'elle n'ait pas été suffisamment près dans le magasin d'animaux pour écouter la conversation des garçons avec les blondes, elle était arrivée à temps pour entendre la déclaration de Heero.

S'il y avait quelque chose qu'elle admirait chez son fils, c'était la capacité qu'il avait d'être honnête avec lui même. Il y avait peu de personnes qui étaient ainsi, et encore moins des adolescents de cet âge. Quand son fils avait commencé à avoir des doutes sur ses préférences sexuelles, il l'avait immédiatement informé de ce fait. Il avait soupçonné qu'il aimait les garçons, simplement parce qu'ils lui paraissaient plus intéressants que les filles qui l'ennuyaient, mais en réalité il n'était pas non plus attiré pas les hommes.

C'est pourquoi Kaori avait été surprise par cette déclaration.

Parce que, pour Heero, dire quelque chose d'une manière aussi sérieuse, aussi intense, bien qu'on ne puisse pas voir cela dans son expression mais dans ses yeux, bref, dire cela ainsi était quelque chose de sérieux. Ça signifiait quelque chose.

Toujours dans les escaliers, tournant le dos à sa mère, le garçon acquiesça presque imperceptiblement.

**« - Je suis gay. »** Annonça-t-il finalement. **« - Mais… »** Ajouta-t-il en tournant suffisamment la tête pour regarder sa mère. **« - Cela ne signifie pas que je suis d'accord avec cette bêtise. »**

Kaori sourit curieusement, ses yeux prenant une lueur infantile.

**« - Ca ne signifie pas non plus que tu es contre. »** Fit-elle simplement et Heero secoua la tête de dépit avant de poursuivre son chemin.

Le sourire de Kaori s'atténua quand son fils disparut de sa vue.

Oui, son fils était toujours honnête avec lui même. Mais être honnête avec les autres, c'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas encore acquis du tout.

_**A suivre…**_

(1) Cette expression pourrait se traduire, si l'auteur ne sait pas tromper par quelque chose comme : Quelle chance ! (mais bon, je ne suis pas vraiment allemande, lol, donc je garantirais rien, je ne fais que répétais ce qu'on m'a dit en espagnol)

(2) Selon l'auteur de la fic, la seule différence qu'elle connaît entre un serpent et une vipère, c'est que le serpent est plus long et plus large. (Personnellement pour moi, une vipère c'est un serpent….. mais bon….)


	5. Chapitre 4

__

_**Titre :** Moi Quoi !?_

_**Auteur :** Arkady M. Nekozukii_

_**Traductrice :** Hissha_

_**Chapitre** **: 4**/11 **Traduit :** 11/11_

_**Couple :** 1x2 ; 2x?? ; 3x4 (à venir) ; 3x2 (platonique) ; 5xHilde (à venir)_

_**Disclaimer:** Les jolis petits personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à la Sunrise. Et l'histoire en elle-même (de cette fic) appartient à Arkady M. Nekozukii._

_**Genre :** AU, romance, OOC, Slash yaoï, donc ceux qui ne supportent pas les relations entre homme, passez votre chemin_

* * *

**_Un grand merci pour vos reviews à Lynshan ; marnie02 ; Tsuki-no-Shinigami ; oOoOo Black siri OoOoO ; Iroko ; zashikiwarashi ; Dragonneva et ElangelCaido._**

* * *

**MOI QUOI !?**

**Épisode 4 : Une autre entrée en scène. Difficultés pour Duo-kun**

**« - Pourquoi y a-t-il tant d'agitation ? »** Demanda Heero, en remarquant qu'ils étaient arrivés dans le hall principal et qu'il y avait une grande quantité de gens réunis autour d'une sorte de panneau.

**« - Parce que c'est le jour de l'édition du journal scolaire. »** Expliqua son fiancé. **« - Ils publient toujours des sujets intéressants c'est pourquoi il est populaire. Trowa est très doué dans ce qu'il fait. »** Fit Duo en souriant.

**« - Tu parles de Barton ? »** Demanda Heero **« - Trowa Barton ? »**

**« - Ouep, tu connais ? »**

**« - Il est dans ma classe. »**

**« - Oh. »**

Les deux garçons s'approchèrent du panneau et Heero remarqua que certaines personnes jetaient des coups d'œil à Duo et ensuite se tournaient vers une annonce en particulier. Fronçant les sourcils le garçon aux yeux cobalt suivit la direction des regards et commença à lire. Son froncement de sourcils s'approfondit considérablement.

**« - C'est quoi ça ? »** Demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre.

**« - Uh ? »** Fit le natté. **« - C'est la section poésie du journal de l'école. »** Répondit-il, comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde.

Heero le regarda froidement.

**« - Je me référais _à ceci_. »** Dit-il en indiquant un poème spécifique. **« - Il est clair qu'il est pour toi. Qui l'a envoyé ? »**

**« - Et qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? »** Répondit Duo, en haussant les épaules. **« - Parce que si tu n'as pas remarqué Einstein, il n'est pas signé. »**

**« - Moi je trouve les poèmes que cette personne à toujours écrit à Duo sont très jolis. »** Commenta Quatre, en arrivant près d'eux. Hilde, qui était avec le blond se plaça à ses côtés.

**« - Ah, bonjour Q, je ne t'avais pas vu. »** Salua Duo. **« - Toi non plus Hil. »**

**« - Duo, nous venons d'arriver. »** Se contenta de dire la fille, plus heureuse en voyant la tête que faisait Heero en entendant ce que Quatre avait dit.

**« - Toujours ? »** Répéta Heero, en ignorant les salutations ainsi que le regard de la fille. **«** **- Comment ça 'toujours '? »**

**« - Oui, chaque mois un poème apparaît sans être signé et par le style il est évident que c'est la même personne qui écrit. Et ils sont toujours consacrés à Duo. »**

**« - Ca nous ne savons pas. » **Protesta le natté.

**« - Il est évident que si. C'est juste que tu ne veux pas l'admettre. »** Soupira le blond rêveusement. **« - Les poèmes sont très doux, en dépit d'être simples. »**

Heero fronça les sourcils alors que Duo continuait à nier. En voyant la réaction du brun, les lèvres de Hilde se courbèrent en un sourire malicieux.

**« - Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? »** Demanda-t-elle abruptement, en attirant l'attention de ses deux autres amis **« - Tu es jaloux, Heero ? »** Chantonna-t-elle. Le garçon la regarda d'une manière étrange et alors qu'il allait répondre une voix l'interrompit.

**« - Heeeerrrrrrrrroooooo !! »**

**« - Oh Heero, il semblerait qu'une grande blonde stupide et barbante te cherche. »** Commenta Hilde avec amusement. Heero se tourna pour la regarder avec colère, mais la fille continua à sourire. **« - Je suppose que c'est ta vengeance et maintenant tu vas rendre Duo jaloux à son tour. »**

**« - Uh ! »** Fit-il, surpris. Émettre la seule idée d'utiliser _Relena_ pour donner rendre jaloux quelqu'un lui paraissait ridicule

**« - Je croyais que Mademoiselle Relena savait déjà que tu étais fiancé à quelqu'un. »** Dit pensivement Quatre, se rappelant de l'appel téléphonique de son ami pour se plaindre du manque de tact de son fiancé.

**« - Je vous ais déjà dit que cela ne l'arrêtera pas. »** Lui rappela Dorothy, en apparaissant à ses côtés. **« - Pour Relena cela ne signifie rien. La seule chose qui a changé c'est qu'elle considère maintenant Duo comme un concurrent. »**

Quatre eut un petit ricanement, mais Hilde éclata de rire bruyamment.

**« - Je crois qu'il est très ironique que son ancien 'amour' soit son rival pour son nouvel amour. »**

**« - C'es sûr. »** Acquiesça Quatre avec un sourire.

**« - Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle. »** Répliqua leur ami.

**« - Allons Duo, Relena n'est pas une très grande concurrence. »** Le tranquillisa Dorothy, avec un air quelque peu indifférent.

**« - Pardon ! »** S'écria avec incrédulité le natté**. « - Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde pense que Relena est ma concurrente ?** **Parce que si vous ne vous en rappelez pas, Heero est MON fiancé et toute façon, ça se voit qu'il ne supporte pas Relena. Je n'ai pas à m'en inquiéter. » **Termina-t-il, en croisant dignement les bras.

Tous se retournèrent pour le regarder, y compris Heero, tandis que Relena restait sans voix. Le natté quant à lui sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues en analysant ce qu'il venait de dire et en comprenant le sens que certains pouvaient comprendre.

_"Bon sang"_ Pensa-t-il. _"Ce n'est pas exactement ce que je voulais dire."_

**« - Ha ha ! »** S'écria Hilde triomphante. **« - Tu aimes Heero ! »**

Duo nia immédiatement.

**« - Non, je n'ai pas voulu dire que... »**

**« - C'est la guerre ! »** Cria soudainement Relena, regardant Duo avec des yeux menaçants et accusateurs. **« - Heero sera à moi, c'est notre destin ! Et il n'y a personne dans ce monde qui pourra m'arrêter ! »**

**« - Melle Peacecraft. »** Appela Lady Une, la proviseure du lycée. **« - Vous perturbez les élèves qui sont en classes, veuillez me suivre s'il vous plait. »** Demanda-t-elle sérieusement, en prenant Relena par le bras et en l'entraînant vers son bureau.

**« - Ce n'est seulement qu'un obstacle de plus dans notre amour Heero ! »** S'exclame la blonde mélodramatiquement **« - Mais ne t'en fais pas, je ne me laisserai pas vaincre ! Relena D. Peacecraft sortira victorieuse !! »**

Tout le monde regarda la blonde disparaitre au bout du couloir, pour ensuite soupirer en même temps.

**« - On peut dire que la flèche de cupidon ne l'a pas raté. »** Murmura Duo, en couvrant son visage avec une main.

**« - Elle a été obsédé par toi durant une année, Duo.** **Ne me dit pas que ça ne t'as rien fait durant tout le temps où elle t'aimait ? »**

**« - Elle était pire ! »** S'exclama le natté. **« - Elle agissait à un tel degré d'idiotie que je pensais sérieusement à la faire interner ! »** Dit-il en faisant de grands gestes avec les mains.

**« - Sérieusement ? »** Demanda Quatre, sachant que son ami avait tendance à exagérer les choses.

Heero se décida finalement à parler.

**« - Ce matin elle était dans ma chambre quand je suis sorti de la salle de bain. »** Dit-il en guise d'exemple aux paroles de Duo.

Tous, y compris son fiancé, se tourna pour le regarder d'un air horrifié.

**« - Je suis content de ne plus être son obsession actuelle. »** Fit Duo entre deux ricanements. À ses côtés, Quatre acquiesça aussi et inconsciemment un frisson le parcouru.

**« - Duo. »** Appela une voix douce.

**« - Oui ? »** Le natté se retourna, rencontrant deux yeux verts qui le regardaient nerveusement. **« - Bonjour Tro, je ne t'avais pas vu non plus. »**

**« - Uh... Oui, je viens d'arriver. »** Dit-il, en bougeant inconfortablement. Il salua le reste de la bande avec un simple hochement de la tête et tout le monde lui répondit de la même façon, Quatre agita sa main.

**« - Ah, au fait. »** Fit Hilde. **« - Trowa, voici Heero, le garçon dont je t'ai parlé l'autre jour. »** Lui présenta la fille.

Trowa la regarda avec confusion, puis se souvint.

**« - Ah... _le fiancé_ de Duo. »** Dit-il. **« - Je crois qu'il est dans ma classe. »**

Heero acquiesça.

**« - Tu voulais quelque chose Tro ? »** Demanda avec curiosité Duo. Le garçon parlait rarement avec eux, la seule avec laquelle il parlait un peu c'était avec Hilde

Trowa parut hésiter quelques secondes, mais ses yeux se remplirent ensuite de détermination.

**« - Je voudrais parler avec toi en privé un moment. »** Demanda le garçon.

Duo fut étonné, mais accepta. Heero fronça les sourcils. De loin, tous aperçurent Trowa parler et les yeux de Duo s'ouvrirent en grands. Trowa paraissait être très sérieux, plus que d'habitude et pour sa part le natté paraissait gêné et très surpris. Trowa tendit finalement une feuille à Duo, et hocha la tête avant de s'éloigner rapidement. Le natté resta immobile durant quelques secondes, mais finit par sortir de sa stupeur et retourna près de ses amis.

**« - Qu'est-ce que te voulait Trowa, Duo ? »** Interrogea innocemment Quatre. Son ami rougit légèrement.

**« - Euh… il voulait que je lise quelque chose qui sortira à la prochaine édition du journal, rien de très intéressant. »** Les autres le regardèrent sceptiquement, mais ne dirent rien.

Puis, décidant qu'ils avaient déjà perdu suffisamment de temps, ils se rendirent tous dans leurs classes respectives.

* * *

**« - Heero est très en retard. »** Se plaignit Duo.

Il devait attendre Heero pour rentrer ensemble, le natté s'était assit sur un banc qui se trouvait face à la grande porte de l'école. N'ayant rien à faire, Hilde s'était assise avec lui, pour lui tenir compagnie un moment.

**« - À la différence de toi, Heero est un garçon très populaire. »** Lui dit son amie. **« - Sûrement que des filles ont dû l'arrêter. »** En voyant le regard confus du natté, la fille soupira. **« - Ay Duo, ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas remarqué à quel point ton fiancé est craquant. Ça me fait de la peine de le voir attaché à vie avec quelqu'un de distrait comme toi. »**

**« - Hey ! »**

**« - Tu sais que j'ai raison. »** Lui sourit la fille narquoisement. **« - Au fait, tu vas toujours à la foire avec nous ? Tu sais qu'elle sera en ville ce mois-ci... »**

**« - Je ne crois pas. »** Murmura-t-il. **« - Après l'incident de la cafétéria, mon père m'a puni et je ne peux pas sortir. À moins, bien sûr, que j'y aille avec Heero et que sa mère veuille... bien que je ne pense pas que Madame Yuy refuse quelque chose. »** Termina-t-il.

**« - Oui c'est un problème, mais tu n'as qu'à l'inviter. »**

**« - Ce n'est pas aussi facile, il n'aime pas sortir. Hier nous avons passé toute l'après-midi dans le centre-ville à faire des achats avec sa mère et il était irrité parce qu'il voulait rentrer à la maison pour aller sur l'ordinateur... ou voir un magasin d'informatique. »** Duo soupira avec tristesse. **« - Je ne crois pas qu'il voudra aller à la foire avec moi. »**

Hilde leva les yeux au ciel. En dépit de ce que disait son ami, il était clair qu'il aimait le garçon aux yeux cobalt ou bien qu'il se sentait attiré par lui. Le natté paraissait déçu que Heero s'ennuie avec lui. Et il avait dit "aller à la foire avec moi" au lieu de "avec nous"

**« - Je pense que ça l'ennuyait un peu de passer tant temps avec sa mère. »** Tenta de le consoler la fille de manière indirecte, sachant que si elle essayait de le faire plus directement son ami se serait mis sur la défensive. **« - Tu sais que pas beaucoup de garçons aiment sortir avec leurs parents et des gens de leur âge en même temps. »**

**« - Je suppose... »** Fit Duo, bien qu'il paraissait encore douter.

La fille vit Heero marcher vers eux lentement, ses yeux étant légèrement plissés avant de reprendre leur froideur habituelle. Hilde cligna des yeux en voyant cela et remarqua qu'elle s'était rapprochée du natté pour le consoler un peu et maintenant ils étaient tous les deux proches l'un de l'autre.

_"Au moins Heero n'est pas aussi bête que lui..."_ pensa la fille avec amusement. _"Voyons à quel point il est jaloux. "_

**« - Hey, Heero ! »** Salua la fille une fois que le Japonais fut près d'eux. **« - Aimerais-tu aller avec Duo et moi à la foire samedi ? » **Demanda-t-elle, en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Duo, celui ne s'en préoccupa pas, trop occupé en attendre la réponse du jeune garçon.

En voyant cela, les yeux de Heero se plissèrent.

**« - Ca m'est égal. »** Murmura Heero, en haussant les épaules et en agissant comme si ça lui était vraiment égal.

**« - Sérieusement ! »** S'exclama son fiancé, surpris.

**« - Hn. »**

_"Yes. Ay Heero, j'ai bien peur que même si tes attitudes trompent Duo, je ne suis pas aussi idiote..."

* * *

_

**« - Un rendez-vous ??!! Aussi rapidement ! »** Cria Kaori. **« - Merci mon Dieu, je savais que vous n'étiez pas des idiots ! »**

Heero poussa un soupir tandis que Duo rougissait légèrement. Bien qu'il commençait à connaître un peu Kaori, il n'était pas vraiment habitué à l'immaturité de la femme, qui dansait maintenant la "Danse du Triomphe".

**« - Maman... Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses. »** L'interrompit calmement Heero. **« - Nous ne serons pas seuls, une amie de Duo y sera aussi. »**

**« - Hum hum. »** Acquiesça l'autre garçon **« - Et aussi Quatre et Wufei, le petit-ami de Hilde. »**

À ses côtés, Heero se tendit immédiatement tandis que Kaori n'était pas découragé pour autant et changea sa "Danse du Triomphe" en "Danse de l'Espoir". Le garçon aux yeux cobalt se tourna lentement vers son fiancé.

**« - Petit-ami ? »** Répéta-t-il posément.

**« - Bon, ils ne sont pas vraiment ensemble. » **Admit le natté. **« - Mais je t'assure que Hilde est attiré par lui, je n'avais jamais entendu Hil parler autant d'un garçon (même si c'est pour s'en plaindre) de toute ma vie. » **Commenta Duo. **« - En outre, je crois que Wufei aime bien Hilde aussi, il n'a pas besoin de travailler à la librairie, sa famille est millionnaire si ce n'est pas multimillionnaire... et nous savons tous que Hil va dans ce magasin tous les jours. Il est évident que c'est la raison pour laquelle il a prit ce travail. »**

Heero marmonna quelque chose entre ses dents, mais Duo ne l'entendit pas.

**« - Tu as dit quelque chose ? »** Demanda-t-il avec curiosité

**« - J'ai l'impression que ton amie est très maline. »** Fut tout ce que dit Heero, quelque peu ennuyé.

**« - Uh ? Oui, mais pourquoi tu dis ça ? »**

**« - Peu importe, dis-moi plutôt à quelle heure nous irons samedi. » **Se résigna à demander Heero, dépité de savoir qu'il avait été facilement dupé... et ni plus ni moins que par une femme.

**« - Si tu le dis. »** Fit Duo, en ne comprenant rien...

* * *

**« - Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ! »** Cria Quatre dans le téléphone.

**« - Q ! »** Le réprimanda Duo. **« - Pour l'amour de Dieu, je peux t'entendre alors pas la peine de hurler comme ça. »**

**« - Pardon. »** S'excusa son ami. **« - Mais c'est que tu m'as surpris. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que c'était pour cela que Trowa voulait parler avec toi. »**

**« - Ugh, ça tu l'as dit. »** Murmura Duo. **« - Quand il a commencé à me dire tout ça comme si c'était lui qui avait écrit ces poèmes depuis tout ce temps... »**

**« - C'était Trowa ! »** S'exclama alors le blond. **« - Je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé. »**

**« - Moi non plus. »** Soupira Duo**. « - Il ne me parle presque jamais. Je ne savais pas qu'il aimait ça. »**

**« - Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? »**

**« - Ben... »** Murmura-t-il, quelque peu honteux. **« - Il m'a dit qu'il ne savait pas quelles étaient mes préférences, c'est pourquoi il avait toujours signé comme Anonyme.** **Que s'il avait su avant que j'étais gay, il m'aurait demandé de sortir avec lui. Il m'a aussi demandé si Heero était vraiment mon fiancé, mais il ne m'a pas laissé le temps répondre et a dit que ça ne l'importait pas**. » Il poussa un autre soupir. **« - En réalité c'était flatteur, bien que quelque peu gênant. »**

Au l'autre bout du fil, Quatre eut un petit rire.

**« - Duo, à t'entendre... on dirait que ça te fait plaisir. »** Fit son ami, puis il se souvint de quelque chose. **« - Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a donné alors ? »**

**« - D'autres poèmes. »** Répondit-il**. « - Il m'a dit qu'il n'en avait pas publié certain parce qu'ils révélaient que c'était un homme qui les avait écrit. »**

**« - Ah... je pourrais les voir ? »**

**« - Je suppose... mais quand tu viendras à la maison. »**

**« - Pourquoi ne les portes-tu pas simplement à l'école ? »**

**« - Parce que... ces choses sont privées. Mais avec toi il n'y a pas de problèmes. »** Ajouta rapidement Duo sachant que son ami se serait aussitôt excusé pour son indiscrétion. **« - Je sais que tu as toujours aimé ces poèmes et en outre je te connais depuis longtemps... mais en présence de quelqu'un d'autre, cela serait gênant. »**

_"Et je ne veux pas que Heero les voie "_ Pensa le natté.

**« - Ok, je viendrais chez toi pour les lire alors. »**

**« - Bien. Merci de m'avoir écouté Quatre, on se voit demain. »**

**« - Bye ! »** Salua le blond et il raccrocha le téléphone.

* * *

**« - Le rituel nocturne vient de se terminer ? »** Demanda une voix amusée dans son dos.

Quatre se tourna et sourit à sa sœur.

**« - Oui, c'est fini Iria. Tu peux appeler ton fiancé. »**

**« - Bien. Par contre, il y a un garçon qui veut te voir, il est en bas dans le salon. »**

**« - Tu ne sais pas qui c'est ? »**

**« - Je ne l'ai jamais vu. »**

**« - Bien, merci. »** Fit Quatre, en sortant de la chambre et en commençant à descendre les escaliers. En entrant dans le salon, le blond vit une personne assise dans un des fauteuils. La personne se tourna légèrement et il lui sourit moqueusement en voyant le visage surpris du blond.

**« - Toi ! »**

_**A suivre…

* * *

**_

Et voilà, fin du chapitre. J'espère que ça vous aura plu. L'admirateur secret de Duo a été découvert, mais un autre suspens arrive, qui est donc cette mystérieuse personne ? Vous le saurez très bientôt.

Je voulais vous dire aussi que dans la semaine, j'ai mis sur mon profil la totalité de mes projets à venir. Allez y faire un tour pour voir ce qui vous attend dans les mois à venir.

Bisous à tous

Hissha


	6. Chapitre 5

_**Titre :** Moi Quoi !?_

_**Auteur :** Arkady M. Nekozukii_

_**Traductrice : **Hissha_

_**Chapitre :** 5/11 **Traduit :** 11/11_

_**Couple :** 1x2 ; 2x?? ; 3x4 (à venir) ; 3x2 (platonique) ; 5xHilde (à venir)_

_**Disclaimer:** Les jolis petits personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à la Sunrise. Et l'histoire en elle-même (de cette fic) appartient à Arkady M. Nekozukii._

_**Genre :** AU, romance, OOC, Slash yaoï, donc ceux qui ne supportent pas les relations entre homme, passez votre chemin_

**

* * *

**

_**Un grand merci pour vos reviews à marnie02 ; Dyneen ; ilham ; Moonfree ; Egwene Al' Vere ; emi ; ElangelCaido ; Lynshan ; jenny ; Plikt et Catirella.**_

**

* * *

**

**MOI QUOI !**

**Épisode 5 : Complications pour le rendez-vous de samedi. La phobie de Duo-kun.**

En entrant dans le salon, Quatre vit une personne assise dans un des fauteuils. La personne se tourna légèrement et sourit moqueusement en voyant le visage surpris du blond.

**« - Toi ! »** Cria Quatre, complètement étonné.

**« - Et oui. »** Répondit le garçon, avec des yeux malicieux. **« - Tu es si étonné que ça de me voir ? »**

**« - Toi… depuis deux années... Ton père... Duo… je pensais que... »** Disait incompréhensiblement le blond, complètement hors de lui.

**« - Oui, bon... je suis rentré là. » **Fit-il de façon désintéressée, en coupant le blond.** « - Et... j'ai besoin de ton aide. »**

**« - Mon aide ? »** Répéta désespérément l'arabe, en essayant de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même. **« - Pour quoi ? »**

**« - Ce n'est pas _quoi_, mais _qui. »_** Corrigea l'inconnu et cette fois ses yeux ambre brillaient de détermination.

* * *

Chris finissait de préparer le petit-déjeuner quand Duo descendit, déjà lavé et habillé mais encore quelque peu endormi. 

**« - Bonjour. »** Le salua-t-il en souriant. **« - Kaori m'a dit pour ton rendez-vous de samedi. »**

**« - Papa ce n'est pas un rendez-vous... »** Se défendit Duo en regardant son père, tout sommeil complètement dissipé.

Chris continua à sourire.

**« - Bon, peut-être, mais c'est bien de voir qu'au moins vous vous entendez un peu. »** Commenta-t-il. **« - Je te donne l'autorisation, mais tout de suite après avoir quitté la foire, je veux que vous rentriez directement chez Heero. »**

**« - Uh ? »** Fit Duo. **« - Pourquoi chez lui ? »** Demanda le garçon, confus.

**« - Parce que tu dormiras avec lui. »** Expliqua son père.

Duo cligna des yeux... et devint alors rouge comme une tomate.

**« - QQQQQUUUUOOIII ???!!! »** Cria-t-il, complètement offusqué. **« - Ah, ça non !!! C'est déjà suffisant avec cet étrange accord, je ne vais pas non plus avoir de l'intimité avec Heero !!! » **Refusa-t-il, de la fumée sortant presque de ses oreilles.

Chris le regarda quelque peu étonné, mais il finit par rire de la situation.

**« - Fiston, je ne faisais pas allusion à cela. »** Interrompit-il Duo qui était encore en train de pousser des cris indignés. **« - Je disais simplement que tu resterais dormir dans sa maison parce que je dois quitter la ville. » **Le tranquillisa-t-il avec calme. **« - Et bien que vous dormirez dans la même chambre, vous aurez des futons individuels et Kaori sera dans la chambre d'à côté, ainsi, il n'y aura pas de dérapage... hum... hormonal. »**

**« - Futons ? »** Répéta Duo, déjà plus calmé. **« - Pourquoi papa ? »** Interrogea-t-il avec des yeux larmoyants. **« - Pourquoi dois-je rester avec Heero ? Tu as déjà quitté la ville avant et j'ai dû rester seul... »** Lui rappela son fils.

**« - Et je déteste ça. »** Dit Chris. **« - Je n'aime pas te laisser seul, c'est dangereux. »** Expliqua-t-il **« - Autant pour toi, que pour la maison... si on ne te surveille pas, tu détruis tout Duo. »**

Duo fit la moue, mais seulement parce qu'il savait que c'était vrai.

**« - Oui mais... »** Tenta-t-il de protester une fois de plus, mais la sonnette d'entrée l'interrompit.

**« - Allons, ne fais pas attendre Heero. »** Le pressa Chris, en faisant des gestes pour qu'il aille recevoir son fiancé.

**« - Oui... »** Fit Duo avec un soupir de défaite.

**

* * *

** S'exclama joyeusement le natté en entrant dans la salle de classe. 

Ne recevant pas la réponse gentille à laquelle il était habitué (bien que quelques compagnons l'aient salué) le natté fut surpris.

**« - Uh ? »** Fit-il, en cherchant Quatre du regard, et comme d'habitude, le blond se trouvait déjà à sa place mais ce qui était inhabituel ce n'était pas seulement qu'il ne l'ait pas salué, mais que son visage d'habitude si gaie était tout triste.

Inquiet, Duo alla immédiatement vers lui et posa doucement son sac à dos sur un des sièges.

**« - Quatre ? »** Appela-t-il une fois qu'il fut près du blond **« - Tu te sens bien ? »** Quatre acquiesça, mais ses yeux étaient toujours si tristes que le natté ne le crut pas. **« - Que... ? »**

**« - Duo. »** Le coupa soudainement le blond. **« - Nous sommes amis... n'est-ce pas ? » **Demanda-t-il.

**« - Évidemment. »** Répondit Duo, très confus. **« - Tu n'as même pas besoin de demander. »**

Quatre sourit.

**« - Bien sûr. »** Acquiesça-t-il, satisfait **« - Et... si tu devais me dissimuler quelque chose, ce ne serait pas parce que tu ne veux pas te confier à moi, mais pour un autre motif, n'est-ce pas ? »**

Duo acquiesça, mais Quatre continuait à le regarder, voulant une confirmation.

**« - Si je devais dissimuler quelque chose ça ne serait pas par manque de confiance si cela devait concerner une personne mais seulement parce que cette personne est importante pour moi. »** Répondit Duo, sans hésitation.

Quatre sourit de nouveau, cette fois plus sincèrement

**« - Bien. Je suis content. »**

Et sans attendre davantage, il sortit ses cahiers, crayons et autres affaires, se préparant pour les cours, sa bonne humeur apparemment revenue.

Duo se contenta de le regarder, perturbé par l'attitude de son ami, mais il ne lui dirait rien de plus, surtout à l'école. Il attendrait ce soir pour lui parler.

Avec un soupir, il sortit lui aussi ses affaires, en essayant d'ignorer le pressentiment étrange qui commençait à l'envahir...

* * *

Heero jeta un coup d'œil à Duo, et reporta immédiatement son regard sur la route en voyant que le natté avait les lèvres plissées et arborait une expression pensive.

**« - Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »** Demanda-t-il finalement, fatigué de voir le garçon agir de cette manière.

_"D'habitude il me parle pendant des heures de ses journées..."_ Pensa-t-il étonné, s'étant déjà habitué aux paroles de son fiancé sur ses professeurs horribles et les devoirs injustes.

Duo fronça les sourcils, il hésita un moment mais finit par se décider à parler.

**« - C'est Quatre. » **Admit-il.** « - Il était étrange ce matin et il me demandait des choses bizarres.** **C'est très déconcertant, surtout venant de lui. Mais le plus étrange c'est que quand j'ai essayé d'en reparler avec lui avant d'arriver à la cafétéria, il paraissait bien et agissait comme s'il ne savait pas de quoi je parlais.** **C'est-à-dire, ce matin il paraissait triste mais après que nous ayons parlé le matin, il allait mieux mais je voyais bien que ça n'allait pas fort et nous n'avons pas discuté beaucoup. »**

_"Tout le contraire de maintenant..."_ Pensa Heero, une goutte de sueur sur le front, mais il ne dit rien, laissant le natté continuer ses explications.

**« - Il a peut-être eu quelques problèmes chez lui.** **»** Suggéra Heero, quelque peu incertain. Malgré qu'il ait parlé, Duo ne lui avait presque rien dit sur le blond, c'est pourquoi il pouvait seulement supposer. **« - Et parler avec toi, lui a fait du bien. Parfois avoir à un ami pour se confier c'est suffisant et... que t'arrive-t-il ? »** S'interrompit-il en remarquant que Duo le regardait quelque peu étonné.

Duo cligna des yeux.

**« - Non, rien. »** Dit-il en secouant la tête, un petit sourire apparaissant sur son visage. **« - C'est que... nous n'avions jamais parlé de quelque chose ainsi. Tellement personnel. » **Confessa-t-il. **« - Nous passons beaucoup de temps ensemble, mais je ne t'ai jamais entendu vraiment parler de cette manière. Je crois que j'aime. »** Dit-il en rougissant légèrement.

Heero sentit lui aussi les couleurs lui monter aux joues.

**« - Ah… oui, je suppose. »** Murmura-t-il, en maintenant le regard fixé devant lui.** « - Nous somme arrivés. » **Prévint-il, en descendant de la voiture. **« - Au revoir. »**

**« - A plus tard. »** Fit Duo, en descendant de la voiture et en marchant avec hâte vers sa maison.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il poussa un cri frustré.

**« - Argh !!! Duo Casimir Maxwell, tu es un idiot ! » **De dit-il à lui-même, complètement rouge. **« - Comment as-tu pu dire quelque chose d'aussi gênant ! »** Se maudit-il.

Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard qu'il se calma, il releva le courrier et remarqua une carte postale à son nom.

**« - Uh ? »** Dit-il en la prenant.

La carte postale représentait un désert. Du beau sable lumineux brillant sous les rayons ardents du soleil aucune ombre ne l'ornant bien que les dunes étaient innombrables. Le natté la retourna pour lire ce qu'elle disait, et ne comprit rien.

_Taa'la maei_

**« - Viens avec moi ? » **Traduisit-il en inspectant la carte à la recherche d'autres mots. **« - Non, ça ne dit rien de plus que cela : _viens avec moi._ »**Le jeune garçon prit une mine interrogatrice, cherchant quelqu'un qui voudrait le voir. **« - Où ? Et plus important, avec qui ? De plus, c'est de l'arabe et je ne connais que Quatre et ce n'est pas... son écriture... »** Les yeux de Duo s'ouvrirent en grands.

* * *

**« - Vous êtes en retard ! »** Se plaignit Hilde dès qu'elle les vit. **« - Nous attendons depuis quinze minutes. »**

Heero regarda la fille avec intensité. Il ne lui avait pas encore pardonné la manipulation qu'elle avait utilisée pour le faire venir à la foire. Le garçon à ses côtés se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

**« - Je t'en pris, je parie que le seul à être arrivé à l'heure, c'est Quatre. »** Dit le natté. **« - Je te connais Hilde, tu as dû mettre des heures à te préparer, et tout ça parce que tu ne le fais presque jamais. »** Il sourit narquoisement en voyant la fille rougir, Duo se retourna pour jeter un coup d'œil à Wufei, qui paraissait légèrement distrait**. « - Quoi que je ne critique pas ta motivation pour te pomponner mais... »**

**« - La ferme Duo ! »** Rugit-elle, en rougissant encore plus en voyant comment Wufei clignait des yeux, surpris par le regard qui lui lançait le natté.

**« - Le mieux serait d'entrer. »** Suggéra Quatre, en essayant d'éviter qu'une dispute éclate, de plus les gens commençaient déjà à les regarder comme s'ils étaient des bêtes bizarres.

En voyant que tout le monde acquiesçait, le blond soupira de soulagement.

_"Sauvé"_ Se dit-il à lui-même. _"Au moins pour l'instant..."_ Corrigea-t-il en voyant Duo et Hilde se chiffonner pour entrer le premier tandis que leurs compagnons respectifs avaient une grosse goutte de sueur au-dessus de la tête.

* * *

Duo regarda avec crainte Hilde, cette dernière n'arrêtait pas prendre des photos de tous les animaux qu'elle trouvait 'mignons', les aveuglant à chaque fois à cause du flash.

**« - Je pense que ceux qu'elle ne trouve pas mignons doivent être soulagé. »** Murmura-t-il, en regardant son amie énergétique.

Hilde, qui l'avait entendu, se retourna et lui tira la langue.

**« - Je t'ai entendu ! Méchant ! »** Dit-elle en faisant la moue.

**« - Le plus méchant c'est celle qui rend ces animaux aveugle. »**

**« - Si tu souhaites tant faire autre chose, pourquoi ne suggères-tu pas une autre activité ? »**

**« - Nous sommes dans une foire, Hil... nous devrions nous intéresser aux jeux ou autre chose... si tu voulais voir des animaux, tu aurais dû aller dans le parc zoologique. »**

_"Sauf que la ville n'en possède pas, mais ce n'est pas grave..."_ Médita le natté, pas disposé à se rétracter.

Les autres le regardait avec un air : _'Es-tu idiot ?'_ mais personne ne dit rien, Hilde accepta seulement la suggestion et ils se dirigèrent vers les jeux.

**« - Wow ! »** S'exclama soudainement la fille **« - Cette roue est vraiment très grande. »** S'écria-t-elle. **« - Et si nous y montions ? »** Demanda-t-elle et elle se tourna ensuite vers Duo. **« - Que penses-tu de l'idée, oh Monsieur exigeant ? »**

**« - Qu…Quoi ? »** Bégaya le garçon surpris. **« - Non, Hil. En réalité... je dirais que le mieux serait que nous l'oublions. Allons voir les autres attractions. » **Suggéra-t-il quelque peu nerveux.

Wufei ébauche un sourire félin en remarquant le timbre nerveux dans la voix de Duo.

**« - Pourquoi, Duo ? »** Demanda-t-il innocemment. **« - Il parait que c'est amusant, pourquoi ne monterions-nous pas ? »** Puis se tournant vers Heero qui était distrait, Wufei ajouta : **« - Quand penses-tu, Yuy ? »**

Heero, qui était plus occupé à regarder les machines de jeux qui étaient près d'eux et qui ne prêtait absolument pas attention à la conversation se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

**« - Hn. »** Grogna-t-il, essayant de masquer son manque d'attention **« - Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. » **Dit-il sans s'inquiéter.

**« - Tu vois ! »** S'exclama Wufei, en ignorant l'indifférence du garçon aux yeux cobalt**. « - Même ton fiancé est partant. »**

**« - Et alors ? »** Se défendit immédiatement Duo. **« - Si vous voulez monter, allez-y, moi je préfère rester pour jouer... ergh... aux billes. »** Dit-il, en décidant pour le premier jeu qu'il voyait.

Les autres le regardèrent sceptiquement.

**« - Je pense que tu as peur. »** Dit le chinois, en souriant triomphalement.

**« - Hey ! Je ne suis pas une poule mouillée. »** Répliqua le natté, mais en voyant que le jeu commençait, trembla un peu.

**« - Ben tu peux sortir les œufs de ton nid alors sinon tu vas les mouiller. »** Continua à le charrier Wufei. **« - parce que tu es vraiment mort de peur... »**

**« - Hein ? Peur de cette chose ? Jamais ! »** S'exclama le natté, en bombant fièrement la poitrine. **« - Je suis Duo, le courageux et imprudent Duo Maxwell ! En avant ! »** Et sans plus attendre, il prit Heero par le poignet et le traîna avec lui.

Devant le surprenant échange de rôles, Heero se contenta seulement d'ouvrir les yeux en grand et de suivre son fiancé.

En les voyant s'éloigner, Hilde eut un petit rire et regarda Quatre et Wufei.

**« - Ne sont-ils pas mignons ? »**

Les deux autres se contentèrent de soupirer avec résignation tandis qu'une grande goutte glissait sur leurs têtes.

**« - Je pourrai au moins charrier Duo avec ça plus tard. »** Fit Wufei, en voyant les deux garçons monter dans le wagon (cabine). À ses côtés, Quatre rigola nerveusement, en espérant que son ami ne fasse pas une crise de panique comme la dernière fois...

Ils eurent à peine enclenché les barres de sécurité, que Duo transpirait à grosse goute. Heero soupira.

**« - Pourquoi es-tu aussi alarmé ? »** Demanda le garçon aux yeux cobalt d'une voix neutre. **« - Mêmes les enfants de six ans peuvent monter sur ce jeu et ils ne sont pas aussi nerveux que toi. »**

**« - Je n'ai pas peur et je ne suis pas nerveux ! »** Réfuta immédiatement le garçon.

Heero haussa un sourcil et lança un regard significatif aux mains du natté, qui serraient fortement la barre de sécurité.

Duo rougit légèrement

**« - J'ai le droit de l'être, non ? »** Murmura-t-il, en détachant lentement ses mains de la barre, pour la reprendre désespérément en main alors que le jeu commençait, et qu'ils montaient.

Heero le regarda d'un air neutre.

**« - Pourquoi ? »** Demanda-t-il à nouveau.

Cette fois Duo rougit nettement.

**« - J'ai... peur quand je suis en hauteur. » **Admit le garçon, alors que ses joues se coloraient encore plus.

**« - Nani ! »** S'exclama Heero, visiblement surpris.

**« - Oui, c'est bizarre, mais c'est la vérité. »** Soupira le garçon. **« - Tout ce que je sais, c'est que c'est un traumatisme de l'enfance. »**

**« - Et pourquoi tu es monté ? »**

**« - Hey ! J'ai une réputation à respecter ! »**

**« - Ces choses sont des bêtises. »**

**« - Oui, mais c'est que Wufei m'a charrier avec ça. »**

**« - Seulement parce que tu l'as charrié également, mais c'est toi qui en pâtit là. »**

**« - Argh ! »** Duo le montra d'un doit accusateur. **« - Fais taire cette bouche ! Tu ne sais pas quand garder le silence ? »**

Heero eut un sourire ironique.

Le jeu commença à se déplacer un peu plus vite, cette fois ça commençait vraiment, ils étaient déjà tous montés. Le natté s'accrocha à nouveau à la barre de sécurité comme à une bouée de sauvetage quand il remarqua qu'il l'avait lâché.

**« - Regarde ce que tu me fais faire, tu me déconcentre. »** Le réprimanda-t-il, mais sa voix tremblait perceptiblement.

**« - Ce n'est pas bien ? »** Interrogea son fiancé. **« - Tu ne serais pas aussi concentré le jeu et tu n'aurais pas autant peur. »**

**« - Oui, mais si je la lâche, je meurs. »**

**« - Tu ne te peux pas mourir, la barre de sécurité est résistante et tu ne pèses rien, ce n'est pas comme si tu allais la casser ou quelque chose de ce genre-là. »** Assura son promis.

Duo fit la moue, mais tint fortement la barre de sécurité.

**« - Comme si tu pouvais savoir mon poids. »** Fit-il d'une voix sceptique.

**« - Je le sais parce que je t'ai déjà porté. »**

**« - Quoi ! »** Cria Duo, lâcha la barre immédiatement et se redressant pour regarder le garçon dans les yeux. **« - Quand ? »** Exigea-t-il de savoir.

L'autre garçon haussa un sourcil et le regarda narquoisement.

**« - Idiot... Je t'ai porté jusqu'à la maison quand tu t'es évanoui. »** Répondit-il.

La mâchoire de Duo se décrocha et il resta là à le regarder avec un air de poisson rouge.

**« - Mais... pourquoi mon père n'a-t-il pas... ? »**

**« - Maman. »** Fut la seule chose que dit Heero et Duo acquiesça, comprenant immédiatement.

Soudainement, alors qu'ils étaient en hauteur, le jeu s'arrêta.

**« - Eh ? »** Fit le natté. **« - Il ne se bouge plus... pourquoi il ne bouge plus ! »** Cria-t-il, commençant à paniquer. **« - Heero, il ne bouge plus, il ne bouge plus, il ne bouge plus, il ne... »**

**« - Oui, je t'ai compris la première fois que tu l'as dis. » **Le fit taire Heero, en plaçant une main sur sa bouche. **« - Ils l'ont sûrement arrêté parce que quelqu'un est monté. »**

**« - Pourquoi ! »** Cria-t-il, en donnant une tape sur la main de Heero. **« - Ils ne devraient pas faire cela, c'est dangereux ! Et si le jeu ne voulait plus redémarrer ? Et si quelqu'un avait une attaque cardiaque ? Et si une femme enceinte allait accoucher? Et si... ? »**

**« - Et si tu te taisais ? »** Soupira Heero. **« - Tu as vraiment eu un grand traumatisme. »** Commenta-t-il. **« - Et en plus avec ton dramatisme habituel... »**

**« - Hey ! »** Répliqua Duo, indigné. **« - Je ne suis pas dramatique ! »** En voyant le regard sceptique du garçon aux yeux cobalt, il fronça les sourcils **« - Je ne le suis pas !! »**

**« - Tu as raison. »** Accorda Heero. **« - Tu es un mélodramatique. »**

Connaissant la différence entre ces deux mots, le natté croisa les bras et détourna la tête.

**« - Hmph ! »** Grogna-t-il, ne disant plus un mot à l'autre garçon.

De son côté, en remarquant l'air indigné de Duo, Heero se permit d'ébaucher un petit sourire de satisfaction.

* * *

**« - C'était amusant !! »** Commenta Hilde entre deux rires qui n'était pas montée dans l'attraction.

**« - Tu es cruelle... tu te réjouis de la souffrance de ton ami. »** Se plaignit Duo en faisant la moue.

**« - C'est toi qui a voulu y aller par fierté. »** Lui rappela la fille. **« - Personne ne t'a obligé à monter... et vu depuis ici c'était très marrant. »**

**« - Allons Duo. »** Lui dit discrètement Quatre pour que les autres n'entendent pas. **« - Au moins tu n'as pas fais une crise de panique comme la fois passée quand Alex et ses amis t'avaient défié... rappelle-toi que cette fois-là, tu t'étais évanoui. »**

**« - Ugh, ne m'en parle pas. »** Gémit-il.

_"À vrai dire... Si je n'ai pas fait de crise de panique c'est seulement grâce à Heero."_ Admit le garçon en regardant le Japonais, ce dernier regardait les jeux de façon désintéressée.

De son côté, Hilde les regardait avec un sourire malicieux et se pencha vers Wufei pour lui dire quelque chose à l'oreille qui fit sourire le chinois à son tour.

**« - Venez ! »** Annonça-t-elle. **« - Il y a un super endroit par là. »** Dit-elle, en commençant à marcher vers une cathédrale.

**« - Je ne pense pas que ce soit... »** Commença à dire Quatre, mais le regard froid que lui lança la jeune fille le fit taire et le blond comprit le plan de son amie.

_"Oye, je ne devrais pas les laisser faire ça"_ pensa-t-il avec sollicitude, mais pourtant, il ne dit rien.

Avant d'arriver à la cathédrale, ils devaient traverser un pont, mais en arrivant sur ledit pont, Quatre, Wufei et Hilde s'arrêtèrent. Duo, qui expliquait à Heero comment il avait fait pour donner davantage de vitesse à un ordinateur de l'école, et le japonais qui l'écoutait attentivement ne remarquèrent pas les actes de leurs amis jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient à la moitié du pont.

**« - Uh ? »** Fit intelligemment le natté en remarquant que ses amis étaient restés au début du pont.

**« - Je suis désolé Duo. »** S'excusa Quatre, mais ses deux autres compagnons, qui souriaient diaboliquement, ne l'était pas du tout.

**« - Pourquoi t'excuses-tu ? »**

**« - Le baiser ! Le baiser ! Le baiser ! Le baiser ! Le baiser ! »** Commencèrent à scander quelques personnes qui s'étaient réunit aux deux extrémités du pont.

Confus Heero se tourna vers Duo, ce dernier avait les yeux écarquillés, en remarquant où ils étaient.

**« - Ugh ! Nous sommes sur le pont de la Cathédrale du Baiser. »** Fit Duo, légèrement rouge. **« - Pourquoi est-ce que je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte avant ? »** Se maudit-il.

**« - Cathédrale du Baiser ? »** Interrogea Heero, en haussant un sourcil.

**« - Le baiser ! Le baiser ! Le baiser ! »** Continuait à dire les gens et Duo lança un regard menaçant à Hilde ainsi qu'à tous les gens. Plus loin il remarqua que Wufei rameutait davantage de personnes tandis que Quatre les regardait d'un air résigné... mais très calme.

**« - Traîtres. »** Fit Duo, ignorant la question de son fiancé. **« - Oubliez ça, nous ne le ferons pas ! » **Cria le garçon, mais la foule s'approcha plus d'eux et continuait son cantique, ignorant complètement ce qu'avait dit le natté. **« - Je ne m'avouerais pas vaincu. » **Fit ce dernier.

**« - Je ne crois pas qu'ils nous laisseront tranquille tant que nous ne nous serons pas embrasser. »** Jugea Heero, ayant légèrement compris ce qu'il se passait. Après tout au Japon, il y avait aussi des choses semblables. **« - Je crois que nous embrasser est le mieux. »**

**« - Quoi ! »**

**« - Ne me regarde pas ainsi, ce n'est pas comme si je _voulais_ le faire. »** Lui dit-il froidement. **« - Mais je ne vois pas comment nous pourrions partir d'ici, nous sommes complètement entourés. Et même si _je_ le voulais, il y a trop de personnes. »**

_"Et ces filles me regardent dangereusement..."_ Se dit posément le Japonais en voyant que beaucoup de femmes les regardaient avec des yeux étranges.

Pour sa part Duo sentait les couleurs lui montaient de plus en plus aux joues en voyant Heero s'approchait lentement de son visage les yeux fermés.

_"Allons Duo, ce n'est rien"_ Se dit-il tandis qu'il fermait les yeux à son tour. _"En outre n'est pas comme si c'était ton premier baiser." _Cette pensée ne l'aida pas vraiment et en sentant la respiration de son fiancé sur son visage, le rendit plus nerveux. Les cris des gens se firent plus lointain...

Il fut surpris en sentant le bras de Heero entourait sa taille, l'approchant plus de son corps. Trop nerveux et en ne voulant pas faire durer le spectacle, Duo posa ses mains sur la poitrine de Heero et se sépara légèrement, faisant en sorte que le Japonais ouvre les yeux.

**« - Pardon... je préfère avoir le contrôle. »** Déclara Duo, rouge et en souriant quelque peu nerveusement. Il s'approcha alors du visage de son fiancé et l'embrassa avec la bouche fermée, se séparant rapidement de l'étreinte du garçon.

Les personnes autour d'eux poussèrent des exclamations de joie, quelques filles demandèrent même qu'ils recommencent, mais Duo les ignora, et se dirigea rapidement vers ses amis, impassible bien que quelque peu rouge, et Heero le suivant.

Quatre essayait courageusement de retenir ses rires, Wufei et Hilde de leurs côtés ne se retenaient pas. La jeune fille était pliée en deux et Wufei était rouge tant il rigolait, ayant même les larmes aux yeux.

**« - Par tout les dieux, cela n'avait pas de prix ! »** S'exclama le chinois quand il put à nouveau respirer. **« - Tu aurais dû voir ta tête Duo ! »** Ajouta-t-il, très amusé.

Duo sourit faussement.

**« - Oui... je m'imagine. »** Siffla-t-il entre ses dents et en souriant.

Quatre recula de quelques pas. Toutes ses années en étant le meilleur ami de Duo lui avaient apprit plusieurs choses à propos du natté. Un, il était d'une nature joueuse et bien qu'il soit très farceur et effronté, il avait un certain air innocent. Deux, le garçon s'attirait toujours des problèmes, parfois même sans le vouloir. Trois, quand Duo souriait ainsi et sifflait entres ces dents, le mieux était de courir pour sa vie.

Wufei, étant ignorant de tout cela, n'eut pas le temps de réagir.

SPLASH !

**« - Duo ! »** Cria-t-il indigné et complètement trempé.

**« - Ca c'est pour avoir rameuter tout ces gens ! »** Fit le natté sans avoir l'air désolé. **« - Et toi Hilde, ne croit pas pouvoir t'en sortir parce que tu es une femme ! »**

La fille en question tenta de faire son mieux pour prendre l'air "_Moi je n'ai rien fait"_ mais le natté ne marcha pas.

Puis finalement, il se tourna vers Quatre, qui essayait de devenir invisible... sans y parvenir.

**« - Et toi... »** Fit le garçon, en baissant la voix pour que seul le blond puisse l'entendre. **« - Tu verras quand je dirais à Iria que c'est toi qui à parler à son fiancé des votes des femmes en Arabie. »**

**« - Mais... je n'ai rien fait. »** Tenta de se défendre l'arable, mais en voyant le regard de Duo, il savait que c'était une cause perdue.

**« - Ah ! Cet air innocent ne marche pas avec moi, je te connais trop bien... et tu savais pour le plan, ce qui fait que tu es leur complice. »** Puis Duo reprit son chemin, Heero après lui, l'air toujours aussi impassible que d'habitude.

Quatre soupira et regarda Hilde qui aidait Wufei à sortir de la rivière et décida de se rattraper.

SPLASH !

**« - Quatre !! »** Hurla la fille avec surprise.

**« - Winner ! »**

Quatre fit un sourire innocent, comme s'il ne venait pas de pousser Hilde dans l'eau et faire tomber Wufei à nouveau.

**« - J'essaye juste de me sauver la mise. »** Dit-il et il soupira à nouveau.

* * *

**« - C'était humiliant. »**

**« - Je crois que tu exagères. »**

**« - Parce que tu es de nature exhibitionniste ? »**

**« - Non, mais je n'aime pas faire un drame pour tout. Ce qui s'est passé est passé. »** Dit tranquillement Heero sans quitter la route des yeux.

**« - C'est plus facile pour toi... »** Maugréa le natté.

N'ayant plus trop envie de continuer les attractions, Duo avait décidé de rentrer à sa maison... ou plutôt à celle de Heero.

Ce qui tracassait le plus Duo, ce n'était pas ce qu'avaient fait ses amis... bien qu'il est presque eut envie de les tuer. Mais c'était d'avoir laissé Heero l'embrasser comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

_"Bon... il **est** ton fiancé."_ Se défendit une petite voix dans sa tête. Duo grogna.

Et quand Duo et Heero arrivèrent chez le japonais et que Kaori leur demanda comment ça s'était passé, la femme sourit de satisfaction en voyant les deux jeunes garçons devenir rouge écarlate...

_**A suivre…**_


	7. Chapitre 6

_**Titre :**__ Moi Quoi !?_

_**Auteur :**__ Arkady M. Nekozukii_

_**Traductrice :**__ Hissha_

_**Couple :**__ 1x2 ; 2x?? ; 3x4 (à venir) ; 3x2 (platonique) ; 5xHilde (à venir)_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Les jolis petits personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à la Sunrise. Et l'histoire en elle-même (de cette fic) appartient à Arkady M. Nekozukii._

* * *

**Un grand merci pour vos review à Moonfree ; marnie02 ; lynshan ; oOoO Black siri OoOoO ; Iroko ; ElangelCaido ; ilham ; Plikt** et **Noan.**

* * *

**MOI QUOI !**

**Épisode 6 : Une journée japonaise. Le dimanche de Duo-kun.**

Le soleil filtra à travers la fenêtre, ses rayons illuminant la figure couchée calmement sur le futon. Le garçon bougea, gêné. Son esprit, encore nuageux par le rêve, l'informa qu'il faisait jour et qu'il avait deux options : soit il se levait ou soit il dissimulait sa tête sous l'oreiller. Choisissant la seconde option, Duo étira le bras, tâtonnant à la recherche de l'oreiller et le trouvant, le garçon enfoui son visage dedans.

_"Il sent comme Heero"_ Fut la pensée fugace qui passa dans la tête du garçon_. "Uh?"_

Se soulevant avec léthargie, Duo remarqua qu'il se trouvait dans le futon de Heero, bien que le garçon aux yeux cobalt ne se trouvait pas dans la chambre.

"Ou diable suis-je ?" Se demanda-t-il, grognant pour lui-même. Duo soupira. Il croyait que l'après-midi et la nuit passées avaient été un rêve, mais en voyant qu'il se trouvait dans la chambre de son promis, il remarqua que ça ne l'était pas.

Il bailla et se frotta les yeux d'un air endormi. Il se leva et plia le futon avec soin. Il se dirigea ensuite vers les escaliers encore quelque peu endormi mais en sentant l'odeur de cuisson dans la maison, il suivit le fumet. Il arriva paresseusement jusqu'à la cuisine et ouvrit la porte, mais étant encore trop endormi, il trébucha au sol après l'avoir ouvert. En levant le visage, il vit deux yeux cobalt bleu qui le regardait à la fois surpris et amusé.

**« - Heero... »** Murmura-t-il plaintivement, n'étant pas capable de se lever tout seul.

Heero cligna des yeux, regardant avec amusement le garçon face à lui, mais bientôt son expression habituelle se remit en place et il secoua la tête.

**« - Tu devrais regarder ou tu vas. »** Dit-il, ignorant ensuite le natté et plaçant une assiette sur la table.

Duo, déjà plus réveillée s'indigna en voyant que son promis ne daignait même pas le regarder, et encore moins l'aider. Avec un soupir, il se redressa tout seul et alla s'asseoir à la table.

**« - C'est quoi ? »** Demanda-t-il, en inspectant l'assiette avec curiosité.

**« - Le petit-déjeuner. »** Fut la réponse qu'il reçut.

Heero sourit en voyant Duo renifler le repas, son nez se déplaçant comme celui d'un lapin. Il posa une autre assiette pour lui-même, et le garçon s'assit finalement, tendant à Duo une paire de baguette chinoise.

Duo les prit sans répliquer, mais resta immobile à les fixer, comme si il n'en avait jamais vu de sa vie. En voyant que cela faisait déjà plus de dix minutes qu'il avait servi le repas et que le natté n'avait toujours rien mangé, Heero soupira.

**« - Tu ne sais pas les utiliser ? »** Demanda-t-il directement.

**« - Ben non. »** Admit Duo, quelque peu rouge. **« - Et je ne sais pas ce que c'est ça. » **Dit-il, en fronçant les sourcils et en désignant le contenu de son assiette.

**« - C'est du poisson, du riz et des poulpes. »** Répondit Heero **« - Tu n'as jamais vu ces aliments ou quoi ? » **Ajouta-t-il avec moquerie.

Duo lui lança un regard noir.

**« - Si, mais je n'en avais jamais mangé des comme ça. »** Et il fronça les sourcils de nouveau, puis il indiqua le riz avec les baguettes. **« - Et ce riz est cru. »**

**« - Non, il ne l'est pas. »** Réfuta Heero

**« - Si, il l'est. »**

**« - Non. »**

**« - Si ».**

**« - Non. »**

**« - Si. »**

**« - Non. »**

**« - Si ! »** Cria Duo. **« - Il est dur, alors il est cru. »** Affirma-t-il avec conviction.

**« - Il est dur, mais il n'est pas cru, tout simplement parce que je ne l'ai pas fait bouillir longtemps. »**

**« - Pourquoi ? »** Voulu savoir le natté.

**« - Parce que de cette manière il est plus sucré. »** Fut la simple réponse qu'il eut. **« - Goute-le. »** L'encouragea le garçon aux yeux cobalt.

**« - Mais je ne sais pas... »** Murmura-t-il, en regardant avec doute ses baguettes chinoises.

Heero leva les yeux au ciel et prenant ses propres baguettes, il recueillit un peu de riz et les plaça face à la bouche de Duo.

**« - Allez, je n'ai pas toute la journée. »** Le pressa-t-il en voyant que Duo se contenta de le regarder avec le visage rouge. **« - Et mastique, ne l'avale pas, sinon tu vas t'étouffer. » **Duo lui lança un regard d'avertissement, mais approcha le visage pour gouter.

**« - Tu as raison, il est plus sucré. »** Admit le garçon après avoir mangé ce qui lui offrait l'autre. **« - Et ta mère, ou est-elle ? »** Demanda-t-il ne voyant Kaori nul part.

**« - Elle est sortit acheter quelque chose, elle ne devrait plus tarder. »**

Après un cours rapide pour apprendre à tenir les baguettes et d'avoir terminé de déjeuner, Duo regarda finalement l'horloge.

**« - Neuf heures du matin ! »** Cria-t-il scandalisé en voyant l'heure. **« - Je n'arrive pas à croire que je me suis levé... »**

Heero haussa un sourcil.

**« - Oui... on voit que tu es du type feignant. »**

**« - Qu'est-ce que cela est censé signifier ? »** Exigea-t-il, en croisant les bras et en ignorant les baguettes qui s'enfonçaient dans ses côtes.

**« - Ce n'est pas difficile à comprendre. »** Dit-il calmement. **« - Et ne te plains pas sinon je ne te ferais plus rien à manger. Je me suis levé avant et j'ai préparé le déjeuner. »**

**« - Toi ? »** Fit son promis avec surprise.

**« - Oui moi. Et ferme la bouche tu vas finir par gober quelque chose. »**

Et pour la première fois, Duo lui obéit sur le champ. Heero se contenta de sourire.

C'était un après-midi d'été normal, qui se traduisait par une température chaude et humide qui rendait tout le monde irritable...

**« - Jouons au Twister ! »** Suggéra Kaori avec un enthousiasme...

... que personne ne partagea.

**« - Maman, je n'ai vraiment pas la tête à cela. »** Refusa Heero, complètement concentré sur son laptop.

**« - Au moins nous ferons quelque chose... »** Fit Duo. **« - Je m'ennuie avec la télé, il n'y a que des rediffusions de vieux films. »**

**« - Oh... c'est "**_**Autant en emporte le vent**_**". Ouep, celui-là était du temps de ma grand-mère. »** Commenta Kaori en regardant ce que regardait son futur gendre.

Duo éteignit l'appareil.

**« - Pourquoi ne sortons-nous pas ou quelque chose dans ce genre ? »** Demanda-t-il plaintivement.

**« - Nous sommes sortis hier. » **Lui rappela l'autre garçon, sans daigner le regarder.

**« - Je sais, mais... »** Dit-il légèrement gêné. Avec un soupir de défaite, il secoua la tête. **« - Oublie ça, tu as raison. Je vais à l'étage, je vais appeler Quatre. »** Leur dit-il avant de monter les escaliers et d'aller chercher son téléphone portable dans la chambre de Heero.

En regardant le garçon s'éloigner avec un air déçu, Kaori fit un son de désapprobation.

**« - Heero, Heero, Heero... tu me déçois mon fils, vraiment tu me déçois. »** Fit-elle comme si son fils avait commis un acte réprouvable. **« - Après le rendez-vous d'hier et visages rouges, j'aurais pensé ça avait été une superbe sortie, mais maintenant tu laisses ton promis aller réclamer l'attention d'un autre homme. »**

Pour quelqu'un de pas observateur, il aurait vu Heero continuait à taper rythmiquement et indifféremment, mais Kaori, qui avait été celle qui avait élevé le garçon, avait remarqué la brève pause dans le son de la dactylographie de son fils alors qu'elle prononcerait ces derniers mots.

Souriant avec malice, la femme continua à parler avec voix mélodramatique.

**« - Oh, mais je sais. Il est naturel que Duo-chan se sente plus à l'aise avec cet **_**ami **_**si ****sympathique. »** Dit-elle, en insistant bien sur le 'ami' **« - Après tout, il est doux, instruit, attentif et toujours patiemment à l'écoute de tout ce que lui raconte Duo-chan... »**

Mais elle s'interrompit quand Heero ferma le laptop d'un coup.

**« - Je vais dans ma chambre. »** Annonça-t-il froidement.

En voyant la marche rigide (encore plus que d'habitude) de son fils, Kaori secoua la tête.

_"Que tu es sot, mon garçon..."_

Duo fut très surpris en voyant Heero entrer soudainement dans la chambre, avec un air comme s'il cherchait quelque chose avec désespoir. En voyant que le natté était assit sur son lit à lire une revue, il parut se détendre. Un peu.

**« - Je croyais que tu parlerais avec Quatre. »** Dit-il et bien que le natté n'ait pas perçu cette déclaration comme une question, il répondit néanmoins.

**« - Il n'était pas là, alors je me suis mis à lire cette revue pour ne pas mourir d'ennui. »** Puis il retourna à sa lecture. **« - C'est bizarre, mais quelque peu intéressant. »**

Heero piétina inconfortablement. Et qu'était-il supposé dire au natté à présent ? Il n'était pas bon en conversation. Et franchement il n'aimait pas non plus sortir. Il se mordit nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure.

**« - Et... de quoi voulais-tu parler avec Quatre ? »** Demanda Heero, sa voix quelque peu incertaine. Mais Duo qui essayait de déchiffrer les kanjis ne le remarqua pas.

**« - Du festival qui aura lieu dans un mois.** **Et malheureusement j'y suis inscrit avec Hilde comme volontaire.** » Expliqua-t-il, en faisant un geste contrarié.

**« - Festival de quoi ? »** Interrogea avec étrangeté Heero.

**« - C'est l'organisation qui a investit dans l'école qui fait ça. Va y avoir un repas et quelques activités. Je crois que notre classe va aussi faire une pièce de théâtre ou je ne sais plus quoi. »**

**« - Tu vas y participer ? »**

**« - Quoi ? Non, bien sûr que non. »** S'écria Duo. **« - Je ne voulais pas aider à l'origine, mais comme Quatre était chargé de trouver des volontaires et il nous a inscrit Hilde et moi pour aider les autres avec les détails du festival. Il va falloir mettre des chemises bleues, portant l'insigne de l'école, se coiffer les cheveux, et d'autres choses... »**

**« - Pourquoi bleus ? Notre uniforme est vert... »** Fit Heero, confus, en repensant aux chemises.

**« - Parce que ça à un rapport avec le gouvernement... Tu n'étais pas au courant de ceci ?** » Heero secoua négativement la tête. **« - C'est bizarre, il n'y a peut-être pas de festivals au Japon ? »** Demanda Duo, en haussant sceptiquement un sourcil.

**« - Non pas comme ceux-ci. »** Répondit Heero, d'une voix neutre. **« - En réalité nous avons plus dates festives comme **_**le Natsumatsuri.**_** Et dans cette catégorie de festivals nous n'utilisons pas des palettes de couleurs commémoratives à quelque chose. Nous utilisons simplement des yukatas. »**

**« - Yukatas ? »** Répéta avec confusion son promis.

**« - Ce sont comme des kimonos, mais avec moins d'ornement et plus confortables. Ils sont utilisés en été. »** En voyant sur le visage du garçon un air 'je ne te comprends pas, tu me parles dans une autre langue' Heero soupira **« - Imagines-toi des peignoirs mais plus formels. »**

**« - Ah. »** Murmura Duo, en comprenant un peu. **« - Comme ceux-là. »** Dit-il, en lui montrant la revue qu'il lisait il y a un moment.

**« - Oui... »** Dit-il et en regardant avec attention la revue il se rendit compte de quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas remarqué. **« - Cette revue est à moi ! »**

Duo cligna des yeux.

**« - Bien sûr, toutes les miennes sont dans ma maison. Et hier soir tu as insisté pour venir directement là, alors... »**

**« - Mais la moindre des choses, c'est de d'abord demander ! »** Fit Heero.

Duo fronça les sourcils.

**« - Bien sûr. »** Dit-il sur un ton sarcastique. **« - Comme si je pouvais te faire faire quelque chose une fois que tu te mets en face de cette maudite machine. »** Fit-il, en se référant au laptop.

**« - C'est la même chose quand tu te mets à jouer aux jeux vidéo. »**

**« - Allons c'est bon, on ne va pas commencer à se chamailler. » **Soupira-t-il en lançant la revue vers Heero **« - Oublie ça. Il fait trop chaud pour se disputer. »**

L'autre garçon prit la revue et la lui redonna. Duo le regarda d'un air confus et Heero détourna le regard.

**« - Je veux seulement que la prochaine fois tu me demande. »** Murmura-t-il, légèrement rouge.

**« - Ah... ok. »**

_"C'est bizarre..."_ Pensa Duo, mais il ne dit rien.

Quand Heero brancha son laptop sur le bureau, Duo soupira presque, mais sourit en pensant qu'en réalité si le japonais ne voulait pas de sa présence il serait resté en bas avec Kaori...

**« - C'était très bon Madame Yuy, merci pour le repas. »** Remercia Duo, avec un sourire heureux

**« - S'il te plait Duo, ne soit pas aussi formel avec moi. »** Fit Kaori. **« - Mais si tu y tiens, tu peux m'appeler Madame Kobayashi. »**

**« - Eh ? »** Fit Duo. **« - Pourquoi ? »**

Le natté nota avec curiosité que Heero détournait le regard, mais Kaori sourit.

**« - Kaori Yuy sonne très bizarrement. »** Fut tout ce qu'elle dit et elle se leva. **« - Je vous laisse un moment, je dois sortir. »**

**« - Ou vas-tu, Mère ? »** Interrogea Heero.

**« - Notre commère de voisine madame Miridell veut parler avec moi. Il paraît qu'elle a remarqué que vous étiez toujours ensemble et elle veut 'm'informer' de cela. »** Kaori eut un sourire félin. **« - je ne peux pas attendre plus longtemps pour lui dire ce qu'il en est vraiment. »** Dit-elle, en ayant un petit rire infantile.

Les deux garçons eurent une goutte de sueur sur le front.

**« - Ah. »** Fit Heero. **« - Amuse-toi bien. »**

**« - Au revoir ! »**

Après avoir débarrassé la table, Duo alla dans le salon tandis que Heero lavait les couverts. Terminant de faire sa corvée, le garçon aux yeux cobalt alla retrouver le natté qu'il pensait être devant la télé, mais Duo regardait fixement vers le ciel depuis la véranda donnant sur la cour arrière.

Le garçon aux yeux violets paraissait serein, il avait un sourire calme sur le visage et pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait, il ne paraissait pas être un enfant hyperactif de cinq ans, mais plutôt comme un jeune homme paisible et tendre et il le trouvait très...

**« - Kirei... »** Susurra Heero pour lui-même.

**« - C'est quoi ? »** Demanda alors son promis.

**« - Uh ? »** Fit inconsciemment le japonais. **« - De quoi ? »**

**« - Ca. »** Répondit Duo, en indiquant les petites poupées qui était accrochées sur la porte qui donnait vers la cour.

**« - Teruteru Bouzu. **» Répondit automatiquement le garçon aux yeux cobalt, en ignorant le fait que son compagnon ne comprenait pas le Japonais. **« - Au Japon ils sont très communs sur les portes, Mère voulait en mettre quelques-uns sur la porte principale, mais comme elle est toujours fermée ça n'allait pas. »**

**« - Ils sont curieux. »** Rigola Duo, en jouant avec eux.

**« - Je suppose. »** Accorda l'autre, plus intéressé de regarder le vent déplacer les cheveux du natté en lui donnant un air angélique, que les petites poupées.

**« - Au fait, mais je pense que c'est indiscret de demander, pourquoi ta mère ne s'appelle pas Yuy ? »**

A cette question Heero retourna abruptement à la réalité.

**« - Monsieur Yuy ne s'est pas marié avec Mère, bien qu'il m'ait reconnu comme son fils. »** Expliqua Heero. **« - Jusqu'à ce que tu poses la question tout à l'heure, on croyait que tu le savais. » **Dit-il en voyant les yeux écarquillé de son promis.

**« - N…non. »** Bégaya l'autre, en baissant la tête. **« - Pardonne-moi, je ne voulais pas être aussi curieux. »**

**« - Ce n'est pas grave, de toute façon ce n'est pas important. Si cet homme ne m'avait pas donné son nom de famille, je me serais simplement nommé Kobayashi. »**

**« - Heero Kobayashi. »** Fit le natté, en ayant un petit rire. **« - C'est drôle. »** Commenta-t-il entre deux rires.

Heero leva les yeux au ciel. Duo sourit doucement.

**« - Je me demande... si papa ne m'aurait pas reconnu sous son nom et après ce qu'il s'est passé... je me serais appelé Duo C. Price ? »**

Silence. Puis...

**« - C ? »** Demanda Heero. **« - Tu as un autre prénom ? »**

_"Idiot !"_ Se récrimina mentalement le natté.

**« - Non, tu vas me prendre pour un idiot, je ne dirais rien. »**

**« - De toute façon, je pense déjà que tu es idiot... »**

**« - Hey ! »** S'écria la victime.

**« -... mais c'est curieux. Devrai-je demander à Mère ? »** Dit-il interrogativement, en souriant.

**« - Non ! »** Cria Duo. **« - Mon Dieu par pitié, non ! Ne lui demande pas ! »**

**« - Quel homme croyant. »** Fit Heero un peu sarcastique. **« - Mais je ne crois pas que Dieu t'entendra, alors oublie. Dès que Mère reviendra, je lui demanderais... à moins que… »**

Duo grimaça en voyant que toutes ces années d'efforts allaient être réduites à néant et que son secret serait dévoilé. Oh, l'humiliation...

Sa mère devait vraiment le haïr...

**« - Heero... allons, ne soit pas ainsi, en quoi cela pourrait-il être intéressant de savoir mon second prénom ?** **En outre, les autres me connaissent tous en m'appelant Duo de toute façon, ça ne servirait à rien de connaître la signification du C. »**

**« - Qui sait. »** Fait l'autre**. « - Peut-être que j'imposerais une nouvelle mode en t'appelant par ton second prénom. »**

Un cri horrifié fut sa réponse, le cerveau de Duo lui envoya une image mentale des visages moqueurs de Wufei et de Hilde criant à plein poumon _"Bonjour Casimir !"_

Pour sa part Heero sourit, alors qu'il voyait diverses émotions traverser le visage de Duo.

_"Parler avec Duo... ce n'est pas aussi difficile que je le croyais "_ Pensa-t-il avant que le téléphone sonne.

**« - Tu t'es bien amusé, fils ? »** Demanda Chris alors qu'ils entraient dans la maison.

**« - Oui. »** Répondit Duo avec un grand sourire. **« - Madame Kobayashi est très bavarde, et Heero parle un peu plus avec moi donc je ne me suis pas ennuyé. En outre il m'a un peu aidé avec mes devoirs. » **Admit ce dernier quelque peu honteux d'avoir besoin de l'aide de son promis pour l'école.

_"Bavarde ? Ah, vous allez bien vous entendre alors... "_ Pensa Chris, sachant combien son amie pouvait être… loquace.

**« - Je dois appeler Quatre, papa. Je dois lui demander plusieurs choses et je ne peux pas attendre jusqu'à demain. »**

**« - Quelles choses ? »** Demanda Chris avec curiosité mais il savait que le blond était presqu'un ange.

A sa grande surprise Duo rougit immédiatement.

**« - Urgh ! Crois-moi, tu ne voudrais pas savoir. »** Fit-il et il monta immédiatement dans sa chambre, laissant son père confus derrière lui.

* * *

**« - Demain. »**

**« - Oui, je le sais. »**

**« - Je me moque de ce que tu penses, je ne me considérerai pas comme vaincu. »**

**« - Oui... Je le sais aussi. »** Un soupir. **« - Seulement tu ne le mérites pas, même s'il te donne une chance. »**

**« - Tais-toi ! Cette fois ça sera différent. »**

**« - Je ne le crois pas et je t'assure que si j'avais su avant que de ce qu'il se serait passé, j'aurais signalé à mon ami de pas s'approcher de toi. Si j'avais su... »**

**« - Mais tu ne le savais pas, et nous nous remettrons ensemble et il m'aimera. »**

**« - Ton père... »**

**« - Ce n'est pas l'important ! »**

Des pas s'éloignèrent.

* * *

Trowa soupira quand les cours se terminèrent enfin et il commença à rassembler ses livres. Il ne pouvait pas attendre une seconde de plus pour sortir de l'école... c'était une trop belle journée pour rester enfermé.

_"Je devrais peut-être aller au parc"_ Réfléchit-il un moment.

En sortant de la salle il dû éviter une blonde surexcité.

**« - Heeeroooo !! »** Cria joyeusement la fille, sautant sur le dos du garçon en question, qui se contenta de soupirer.

**« - Peacecraft. »** Reconnut-il avec résignation.

Trowa sourit. Bien que la blonde se rendait ridicule en agissant ainsi, elle se mettait toujours entre Heero et Duo, continuant à agir pour gagner l'amour de Heero. Elle avait sans aucun doute une grande volonté, mais rien dans le cerveau. Mais Trowa admirait cette valeur de tout faire pour la personne aimée...

"_Duo_..." Pensa-t-il tristement.

Malheureusement il n'était pas ainsi. Quand il avait découvert ses sentiments pour le natté, il n'avait pu que les dissimuler derrière des poèmes anonymes. Quand il avait découvert que non seulement Duo était gay, mais qu'il avait aussi un promis qui avait annoncé leur relation. Il était un lâche. C'est pourquoi il n'avait pas essayé de conquérir Duo après avoir après que le natté était gay. Comment un lâche comme lui qui dissimule son homosexualité pourrait concurrencer quelqu'un comme Heero, qui avait presque tout déclaré à toute l'école sans craindre le rejet de tous ? Ce n'était tout simplement pas possible.

Mais s'il avait appris quelque chose de l'expérience, c'était qu'il devait avoir davantage de valeur. La prochaine fois qu'il aimerait quelqu'un il irait ouvertement lui dire, sans peur, et hésitation, bien qu'il était possible qu'il soit rejeté.

Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne vit pas la personne qui arrivait face à lui et tous les deux tombèrent à terre, les livres et les cahiers se dispersant autour d'eux.

Se relevant rapidement, Trowa regarda la personne qu'il avait renversée.

**« - Je suis désolé, j'étais quelque peu distrait... »** S'excusa-t-il dans un murmure, quelque peu timide de parler au blond qu'il connaissait à peine.

« - **Ce n'est pas grave**. **J'étais distrait moi aussi. »** Répondit Quatre avec insouciance, en souriant.

Trowa, qui avait commencé à rassembler ses affaires, hocha la tête.

**« - Tiens, ça doit être à toi. »** Dit-il en lui tendant les affaires qu'il n'avait pas reconnues comme étant les siennes.

**« - Oui ! »** Quatre sourit. **« - Merci beaucoup ! »** En rougissant un peu, le blond le regarda dans les yeux. **« - Au fait Trowa... je voulais te féliciter pour ce que tu fais dans le journal de l'école... tous les articles qu'il y a depuis que tu es l'éditeur sont très intéressants. J'ai aimé en particulier l'article que tu as écrit sur le Musée de la Ville… Tu as maintenu actif le journal. »**

Trowa sourit légèrement.

**« - Merci, mais ce n'est rien. Les personnes qui écrivent les articles et ceux qui achètent le journal sont ceux qui le maintienne actif, pas moi. »** Dit-il. **« - Bon, je dois y aller, au revoir. »**

**« - A… Attend ! »** Demanda immédiatement Quatre, en l'arrêtant.

**« - Oui ? »** Fit-il quelque peu confus.

**« - Um, um... je... je voulais savoir si tu aimerais sortir quelque part... avec moi… »** Demanda nerveusement le blond.

Trowa resta sans voix.

**« - C'est… c'est que.. »** Continua le garçon. **« - Tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter, tu as le journal et si tu es occupé je le comprendrais parfaitement. »** Fit immédiatement Quatre. **« - C'est seulement que Duo et Hilde sont occupés toute l'après-midi et quand je t'ai vu j'ai pensé que... »**

**« - C'est bien. »** L'interrompit Trowa. **«** **- Et je ne suis pas occupé. De ce fait, je pense que je pourrais sortir avec toi... c'est une très belle journée. »**

**« - Oui, c'est vrai. »** Fit le blond en souriant, ses yeux brillait de joie depuis que Trowa avait accepté.

_"Il est gentil"_ Trowa sourit à cette pensée.

**« - On se voit dans l'après-midi alors, vers quelle heure ? »**

**« - Je ne sais pas... »** Murmura le blond nerveusement. **« - Disons vers trois heures dans le parc ? » **Demanda-t-il, hésitant.

**« - A trois heures c'est parfait et on se rejoint à l'entrée du **parc. » Spécifia le garçon aux yeux émeraude.

**« - Ok. »**

Sans plus attendre, le blond continua son chemin, Trowa l'observa pendant un moment avant de reprendre sa route lui aussi.

* * *

Duo, Heero, Quatre et Hilde sortirent calmement de l'école, Duo et Hilde discutaient avec animation alors que les deux autres se contentaient d'écouter.

**« - Ouep ! Après cela nous irons au magasin à l'ouest de la ville. »**

**« - Celui d'informatique ? »**

**« - Oui...il y a des softwares que Heero doit voir et moi les hardwares m'intéresse aussi. »**

**« - Tu es un maniaque de l'informatique, hein Heero ? »**

**« - Hn. »** Se contenta de grogner le garçon.

Duo leva les yeux au ciel.

**« - Heero, tu n'es pas un Néandertalien, alors s'il te plait, parle. »**

**« - Ne devrais-tu pas dire 'tu n'es pas animal' ? »** Coupa une voix profonde**. « - Seuls les animaux communiquent avec des grognements, mon garçon. »**

Tous levèrent le regard vers la personne en face d'eux, un grand jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux couleurs ambre qui souriait moqueusement.

**« - Duo. Ca faisait longtemps. »** Dit l'inconnu.

Les yeux de Duo s'écarquillèrent.

**« - Fa…Farid ! »**

_**A suivre…**_

Explications japonaises :

Les déjeuners japonais sont typiquement constitués de riz, de cornichons et de poisson (Arkady M. Nekozukii n'aime pas les cornichons alors ellle a mit du poulpe à la place). Parfois il y a aussi du sake.

Le Kanji est l'écriture japonaise (les symboles). Pas la peine d'entrer dans les détails ça n'en vaut pas la peine...

Natsumatsuri : Festival d'Été.

Teruteru Bouzu : Ce sont les petites poupées en forme de tête qui sont accrochés aux portes des maisons japonaises (parfois ils les mettent aussi sur les parasols) et ils servent à voir la direction du vent.

Kirei : Beau. Dans le même genre que kawaii mais plus significatif.


	8. Chapitre 7

_**Titre :**__ Moi Quoi !?_

_**Auteur :**__ Arkady M. Nekozukii_

_**Traductrice :**__ Hissha_

_**Couple :**__ 1x2 ; 2x?? ; 3x4 (à venir) ; 3x2 (platonique) ; 5xHilde (à venir)_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Les jolis petits personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à la Sunrise. Et l'histoire en elle-même (de cette fic) appartient à Arkady M. Nekozukii._

_**Genre : **AU, romance, OOC, Slash yaoï, donc ceux qui ne supportent pas les relations entre homme, passez votre chemin_

_Merci pour vos reviews à **Marnie02** ; **Lynshan** ; **ilham** ; **Plikt** ; **yurie** ; **oOoO Black siri OoOoO** ; **une fan xD** ; **Iroko** ; **yaone-kami** ; **ElangelCaido** et **Moonfree**._

**MOI QUI !**

**Épisode 7 : Jalousie. Le passé de Duo-kun.**

**« - Duo. Ca faisait longtemps. »** Dit l'inconnu.

Les yeux de Duo s'écarquillèrent.

**« - Fa…Farid ! »** S'exclama le natté sous le choc, lâchant ses livres et ses autres affaires qu'il tenait dans les mains.

Le garçon lui fit un sourire arrogant.

**« - Tu as grandi... »**

De leurs côtés, Hilde avait la bouche ouverte, complètement surprise alors qu'elle reconnaissait le garçon. Quatre détournait le regard. Observant tout ceci, Heero haussa un sourcil.

**« - Qui est-ce Duo ? » **Demanda-t-il sur un ton inquisitif, mais son fiancé était figé.

Farid, qui avait entendu, le regarda de haut en bas.

**« - Tu dois être ce Heero... »** Dit-il dédaigneusement et le garçon aux yeux cobalt fronça les sourcils. **« - N'as-tu pas entendu parler de moi ? »** Demanda-t-il avec moquerie. **« - Peut-être que Duo ne te l'as pas dit ? »**

**« - Dire quoi ? »** Exigea le japonais en plissant les yeux d'un air menaçant.

Duo, qui sortit de son choc, s'élança soudainement vers Farid, qui le recueillit dans ses bras, surpris.

**« - Farid ! »** Répéta le natté, cette fois avec un grand sourire. **« - Hahaha ! Tu m'as manqué !! »**

Farid lui rendit son étreinte, en souriant de nouveau, mais cette fois sans moquerie, plutôt avec affection.

**« - Mon garçon, tu ne sais pas à quel point tu m'as manqué aussi. »** Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

**« - Farid ! »** S'écria à son tour Hilde une fois que les garçons se furent séparés. Elle l'étreignit, mais avec plus de retenue. **« - Où étais-tu ! Ay, tu es un bougre... disparaître ainsi, sans rien dire à personne.** **»**

**« - Je suis désolé Hilde... mais il y a eut plusieurs problèmes à la maison et j'ai dû rentrer à l'improviste... crois-moi, je ne vous aurez pas quittez ainsi sinon. »**

Les trois commencèrent à discuter avec animation, Duo et Hilde ignorant complètement Heero. Quatre soupira mentalement en remarquant que Heero serrait fortement ses livres contre lui, bien que son visage ne laissait transparaitre aucune émotion.

_"Ay Farid, il aurait mieux fallu que tu restes dans notre pays..."_ Fit avec tristesse le garçon.

* * *

**« - Comment ça tu ne veux pas sortir ? »** S'exclama Duo avec surprise quand ils entrèrent dans la maison. 

Il était sur le point d'aller informer son père (qui était resté à la maison pour se reposer de son voyage d'affaire) qu'il sortait quand Heero lui avait dit qu'il n'avait pas envie d'y aller.

**« - Pourquoi ? »** Demanda le natté.

**« - Parce que parce qu'on m'a enlevé l'envie. »** Maugréa l'autre, de mauvaise humeur.

_"Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive à présent ?"_ Pensa le garçon dérouté, en remarquant clairement la colère du garçon aux yeux cobalt.

**« - Ce n'est pas grave. »** Tenta-t-il de le tranquilliser. «** - Si tu ne peux pas sortir, je pourrais allait aider Farid à déballer ses affaires. Après tout ce temps, le pauvre doit en avoir des choses. »**

Heero grogna et soupira.

**« - Fais ce que tu veux ! »** Et sans plus attendre il sortit rageusement.

**« - Tout vas bien fils ? »** Demanda Chris depuis l'étage.

**« - Oui papa ! »** S'exclama Duo tandis qu'il pensait intérieurement : _"tout va bien, j'ai seulement un Japonais asocial comme fiancé."_ Il soupira mentalement.

Il ne comprenait rien. Heero s'était comporté très étrangement depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de l'école. Il paraissait plus froid que d'habitude et fâché par quelque chose, mais quand il lui avait demandé, le garçon aux yeux cobalt s'était encore plus renfrogné.

_"Je ne le comprends vraiment pas"_ Pensa Duo avec confusion.

Avec un soupir, il monta informer son père qu'il irait aider Farid avec ses affaires.

* * *

Pour la majorité des gens, voir Heero devant l'ordinateur, tapant rapidement avec un regard intense, était une chose 'normal '.

Malheureusement pour Heero, Kaori n'était pas la majorité des gens.

_"Pour commencer"_ Raisonna la femme. _"Heero n'utilise jamais son clavier comme s'il voulait casser les touches."_

**« - Que t'arrive-t-il, fils ? »** Demanda-t-elle tandis qu'elle s'installait à côté du garçon.

Heero fronça les sourcils, la regarda quelques secondes et se concentra à nouveau sur son écran.

**« - Rien, maman. »** Dit-il, en continuant son travail.

_"Idiot."_ Pensa Kaori, en remarquant qu'en dépit d'avoir les yeux fixés sur l'écran, son fils n'était pas concentré sur lui.

**« - Est-il arrivé quelque chose avec Duo-kun ? »** Demanda directement sa mère. Heero s'arrêta complètement.

**« - Maman... »** Siffla-t-il entre ses dents. Quand le garçon avait des problèmes, il détestait en parler. Il avait toujours été très responsable avec ses affaires, trop indépendant même, et ce, depuis petit. C'était quelque chose que Kaori respectait.

Excepté quand il s'agissait de quelque chose en rapport avec les sentiments de son garçon. Son fils était presque un inepte en ce qui concernait les relations et il se contentait tout simplement d'ignorer le problème jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse ou s'aggrave selon la nature. En définitive, la femme ne voulait pas que cela arrive.

**« - Je peux voir que tu es en colère. »** Commença-t-elle à dire, ignorant le regard de tueur qui lui lança ces yeux bleus tellement semblables et différent à la fois des siens. **« - Et Duo-kun pas n'est pas à la maison. Est-ce que vous vous êtes disputé ? »**

Heero baissa le regard vers ses mains qui se trouvaient maintenant sur le clavier, ses yeux remplis de frustration.

**« - Non. »** Admit-il après un long silence.

**« - Mais tu es fâché ? »**

**« - Je ne suis pas exactement fâché... »** Murmura Heero. **« - Pas contre Duo... ou pas complètement. »**

**« - Fils si tu ne me dis pas ce qui arrive, je ne pourrai pas t'aider. »**

**« - En réalité je ne souhaite pas être aidé, maman. »** Déclara Heero, en se levant de son siège et en disant avant de sortir. **« - Je vais faire un tour. »**

Restant seule dans la maison, Kaori poussa un profond soupir.

**« - Tu ressembles tellement à ton père, Heero... »** Murmura-t-elle avec un petit sourire tandis qu'elle avait un pincement au cœur. **« - Vous êtes tous les deux des idiots. »**

**« - Ca me surprends que tu es tout rangé si rapidement. »** Commenta Duo, assit sur un siège face au téléviseur, une manette dans les mains. **« - Ca ne fait pas longtemps que tu es arrivé. »**

**« - Nah, je n'avais pas beaucoup d'affaire, donc ça n'a pas prit beaucoup de temps. »** Répondit avec légèreté le garçon à ses côté, avec l'autre manette**. « - Grr, je vois que tu es as fait encore des progrès depuis la dernière fois. »**

**« - Bien sûr ! »** Répondit-il avec enthousiasme. **« - Je n'ai pas cessé de pratiquer. Et tu sais déjà que même si Quatre n'aime pas beaucoup ces jeux, Hilde les adore et de temps à autre nous persuadons Wufei pour qu'il joue avec nous. »**

**« - Et ce nouvel ami... il aime ces jeux aussi ? »** Demanda-t-il, en jetant un coup d'œil à son compagnon.

**« - Heero ? »** Répondit distraitement le natté. **« - Non, il joue, mais il préfère les jeux RPG, pas ceux de lutte. Mais les siens sont sur ordinateur... Si tu le voyais, il ne se détache pas de cette machine... »** Dit-il avec un soupir frustré.

**« - Il y a longtemps que tu le connais ? »** Continua à interroger Farid, plus concentré sur Duo que sur le jeu face à lui.

**« - Non, pas vraiment. »** Murmura le garçon, qui à cet instant essayait de faire un combo. **« - Il est arrivé du Japon il y a peu. Sa mère était une amie de mon père il y a longtemps, nous nous sommes connus par eux. »**

_"Et bien sûr, parce que nous sommes presque fiancé"_ Grogna intérieurement Duo, mais il ne dit rien de cela à Farid.

**« - Ah, je vois. »** Fut tout ce que dit l'arabe.

**« - Yes ! »** Criant triomphalement le natté. **« - J'ai gagné ! »**

Farid leva les yeux au ciel.

_"Duo, tu n'as définitivement pas changé."_ Après cette pensée il sourit doucement. _"Et tu es encore si... énormément innocent."_

**« - Oui. Ecoute. »** Mettant fin aux cris de victoire de l'autre **« - Tu ne veux pas aller au cinéma ? »** Demanda-t-il, lui lançant un drôle de regard.

**« - Uh ? »** Fit Duo, interrompu dans sa danse de la victoire. **« - Bien sûr ! »** Accepta-t-il immédiatement, ne remarquant pas le regard que lui avait lancé Farid. **« - En route ! »**

Farid acquiesça simplement.

* * *

**« - Je ne savais pas que près du parc, il y avait ce genre d'endroit. »**

**« - Oui... Rashid vend des livres très biens et très difficiles à trouver, mais comme il ne peut pas apporter beaucoup d'exemplaire en un seul voyage, il n'a pas ouvert son propre magasin. »**

**« - Hmm. »**

Quatre avait montré à Trowa un de ses magasins favoris et ce dernier avait été surpris par les livres tellement intéressants qui s'y trouvait. Mais ce qui l'avait aussi surpris c'était que presque toutes les personnes des magasins voisins paraissaient connaître Quatre et avoir beaucoup d'affection envers lui. Alors que le blond était parti dans une section de livres, Kurama Rashid lui avait expliqué que depuis que le garçon était enfant il aimait les livres et qu'il passait de magasin en magasin pour regarder les livres avec adoration. Son père ne pouvait toujours pas lui acheter la quantité de livres que le garçon voulait, c'est pourquoi avec le temps, les propriétaires de certains magasins (dont celui de Rashid) lui prêtaient leur marchandise avant de la vendre. Le blond, reconnaissant, venait souvent les aidait quand il le pouvait.

_"Les apparences sont vraiment trompeuses."_ Médita Trowa, tandis qu'il observait Quatre qui était à ses côtés. _"Et moi qui pensais que c'était un jeune riche héritier qui ne faisait rien par lui-même et à qui ont comblait tous ses caprices... je l'ai vraiment mal jugé. "_

**« - Mais bien que son aspect est hostile, Rashid est un être qui déteste les conflits. »** Continua à parler l'arabe.

Ils continuèrent à marcher et à discuter (ou plutôt, Quatre parlait et Trowa écoutait en commentant de temps à autre) mais Trowa fut étonné de voir son compagnon s'arrêter brusquement, le regard fixé droit devant eux et la bouche ouverte.

**« - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »** Demanda-t-il légèrement préoccupé.

Le blond cligna des yeux et lui sourit.

**« - Je suis désolé. » **S'excusa-t-il immédiatement **« - J'avais cru voir quelqu'un, mais je me suis trompé. Ah ! » **S'exclama-t-il aussitôt, en joignant les deux mains **« - Pas loin, il y a un magasin qui vend des glaces délicieuses. Allons-y, je t'invite. » **Fit le garçon, en prenant immédiatement le chemin vers le lieu mentionné.

Avec air un peu étonné, Trowa acquiesça et le suivit.

Pour sa part Quatre dissimula sa préoccupation sous un sourire.

_"Ay Farid, pourquoi vas-tu toujours là ou on ne t'attend pas."_ Se dit-il à lui-même.

Parce que, en dépit de ce qu'il avait dit à Trowa et ses propres suppositions que Duo devait passer l'après-midi avec Heero, Quatre était certain d'avoir vu entrer dans cinéma, avec le sourire et évidement ensemble, Farid et Duo.

* * *

Un peu avant la tombée de la nuit, Duo et Farid rentraient vers la maison du natté, en marchant lentement et en discutant de tout et de rien, ce qui fit qu'ils ne virent pas le temps passer.

Mais Farid s'arrêta devant la porte du natté en sentant regard peser sur eux et il tourna la tête pour voir d'où ça venait. Avec amusement, il découvrit que c'était Heero, qui les regardait avec des yeux plissé depuis une des fenêtres sa maison et une expression peu amicale. Avec un sourire, Farid se tourna vers Duo et son sourire s'accentua.

**« - Merci de m'avoir fait visiter. »** Dit-il, en s'inclinant et en déposant un baiser sur la joue de Duo, dangereusement près des lèvres du garçon.

_"Qui sait."_ Pensa Farid malicieusement _"Peut-être que depuis cette distance il croira que je l'ai embrassé sur la bouche"_

**« - Je me suis beaucoup amusé. »** Ajouta l'arabe avec un sourire.

Duo cligna des yeux, mais sourit quand même, étant quelque peu surpris.

**« - Merci Farid, je me suis bien amusé aussi. Comme au bon vieux temps ! »** Déclara-t-il, en riant **« - Je te verrais bientôt. Bye ! »**

**« - A bientôt Duo. »**

_"Si tu ne fais pas quelque chose rapidement Heero, j'ai bien peur de récupérer Duo facilement"_ Médita Farid avec un petit sourire, en regardant dans la direction du Japonais.

Heero l'assassina du regard avant de fermer violemment les rideaux.

**_Flash-back_**

_**« - Mais... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi pars-tu Farid ? »**__ Interrogea Duo, avec une voix cassée._

_Farid sourit avec effort, les yeux tristes._

_**« - Je suis désolé Duo... mais mon père m'a demandé de m'occuper des problèmes qui sont apparus. Ma présence est nécessaire et... père veut me présenter quelqu'un pour un futur mariage. »**_

_Les yeux améthyste reflétèrent la douleur que le jeune natté ressentait en entendant ces mots._

_**« - Mais... je croyais que tu m'aimais. »**__ Susurra-t-il avec tristesse._

_**« - Et c'est le cas ! »**__ S'exclama-t-il avec désespoir. __**« - Mais comprends-moi, en ce moment ceci est plus important. Et mon père... »**_

_**« - Oui, tu respectes beaucoup trop ton père. »**_

_Un silence tendu s'installa entre les deux jeunes._

_**« - Je vais t'étonner. »**__ Sourit le natté. __**« - Mais je suppose que... notre relation se termine ici. »**__ Dit-il avec un sourire mélancolique._

_**« - Oui... je suppose. » **__un soupir. __**« - Mais je reviendrais... et quand je reviendrais, je veux que tu me reçoives avec un grand sourire et que nous soyons amis. Je ne veux pas que tu me rejettes de ta vie pour toujours. S'il te plaît Duo... »**_

_**« - Bien sûr... »**__ Accepta l'autre, bien que ses mots le blessaient vraiment..._

**« - Mais... cela est du passé. »** Murmura Farid tandis qu'il arrivait à sa maison et fermait lentement la porte **« - Je ne permettrais pas que quelque chose arrive à nouveau. Je ne me séparerais pas de toi... Duo. »

* * *

**

_"J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ?"_ Se demanda Duo alors qu'il voyait face à lui les deux rayons laser, qui aurait pu le tuer si ça n'avait pas était qu'un simple regard, que lui lançait un certain Heero Yuy.

Heero était d'une humeur désastreuse quand ils s'étaient séparés le jour précédent. Duo avait décidé de ne pas s'en inquiéter et était allé avec Farid, parce qu'après tout ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. En outre, il avait cru que cela donnerait du temps à Heero pour se calmer.

Apparemment, cette supposition n'avait pas été correcte. Il ouvrait à peine la porte pour le recevoir et il s'était retrouvé face à un regard furieux, _intimidant_ et définitivement mortel. Le garçon n'avait encore jamais vu une telle expression dans ses yeux bleus. C'est-à-dire, bien sûr, son fiancé avait une manière intense de regarder les personnes qui lui déplaisaient, mais jamais il ne les regardait de cette manière.

_"Pourquoi est-ce que ça me dérange autant ?"_ Se demanda alors le natté.

**« - Tu es prêt ? »** Demanda brusquement le garçon.

**« - O… Oui. »** Bégaya Duo, en pensant qu'il valait mieux ne pas dire qu'il n'avait pas encore déjeuné.

**« - Alors dépêche-toi. »** Fit le japonais en faisant demi-tour.

_"Je ne le comprends pas"_

Et avec un soupir lourd, Duo le suivit.

* * *

**« - Bonjour Hilde. »**

**« - Bonjour, Quatre. »** Salua joyeusement la fille, mais ne remarquant pas le natté avec le blond, elle se tourna pour regarder le blond avec curiosité.

En comprenant le regard, Quatre haussa les épaules.

**« - Il m'a dit qu'il avait trop faim et qu'il nous rejoindrait. Je lui ai demandé s'il avait déjeuné, mais il a seulement maugrée une réponse incompréhensible. »**

**« - C'est bizarre. »** Murmura la fille.

Les deux jeunes allèrent s'asseoir sur les gradins du gymnase tandis qu'une classe terminait leur cours d'éducation physique. Dorothy les vit et s'approcha d'eux, elle s'assit finalement à leur côté et en leur souriant de manière curieuse.

**« - Qui était ce garçon qui vous attendait à la sortie hier ? »**

**« - Tu nous as vu ? »**

**« - Toute l'école vous a vus. »** Déclara-t-elle, en levant les yeux au ciel. **« - Le garçon attirait pas mal l'attention avant que vous sortiez. »**

**« - Farid attirait l'attention ? » **Demanda Quatre.

**« - C'est un très beau garçon. »** Indiqua Dorothy.

**« - Ouep. »** Acquiesça Hilde.

**« - Toute façon, il est gay. »** Annonça Quatre.

**« - Cela ne lui enlève pas son charme. »** Commenta la blonde, tandis que Hilde clignotait des yeux avec surprise, en murmurant un _"Non sérieux?"_ pour elle-même. **« - De toute manière, comment connaissez-vous ce Farid ? »** Demanda Dorothy avec curiosité.

**« - Farid était notre ami ! »** L'informa joyeusement Hilde, ignorant pour l'instant l'information qu'elle venait d'apprendre sur son vieil ami. **« - Bien qu'il est plus âgé que nous, Farid trainait toujours avec nous. C'était génial de pouvoir dire que nous nous étions amis avec un garçon plus âgé, on avait l'impression d'être plus mûr. »** La jeune fille rigola. **« - Et comme nous avions quatorze ans, cela nous importait beaucoup. Nous voulions vraiment être plus "mûrs". »**

**« - Mais un jour il a disparu sans laisser trace... jamais nous avons su ce qu'il s'était passé en réalité. Le seul qui était à peu près au courant de l'affaire, c'était Duo. » **Continua Quatre.

**« - Duo ? » **Questionna la blonde** « - Et pourquoi Duo ? »**

Hilde haussa les épaules, ne sachant pas la réponse. Toutefois Quatre soupira.

**« - C'est... parce que Duo était son petit-ami à l'époque. »**

**« - Quooii ! »** S'écria Hilde, véritablement surprise. Dorothy cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

**« - Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. »** Commenta la fille.

**« - Pourquoi ne nous l'ont-ils pas dit ? »** Demanda Hilde.

Quatre secoua la tête.

**« - Ne me demandait rien, je ne sais pas non plus, Duo n'a rien dit à personne. Je l'ai seulement apprit quand Farid est parti. »**

**« - Mais toi, tu n'as presque pas parlé avec lui. »** Fit la fille en repensant que le blond n'avait pas dit un mot au garçon aux yeux ambre.

**« - Farid est ici depuis plusieurs jours... il est venu à la maison pour me demander de l'aide pour reconquérir Duo. Il a fait croire qu'il venait de rentrer d'Arabie et d'être venu directement à l'école et il est au courant pour la relation de Duo avec Heero...** **Farid pense qu'ils sont tous les deux ensemble de leurs propres décisions, il ne sait pas que se sont leurs parents qui les ont obligés. »** Quatre soupira. **« - Et la vérité est que je n'ai pas voulu le démentir. Je pense que le mieux est que tout cela reste du passé, Duo est heureux maintenant. »**

**« - Peut-être, mais ça sera pas définitif. »** Fit Dorothy. **« - Duo et Heero haïssent ce compromis, si ce garçon appelé Farid conquiert Duo, alors ça sera une excuse plus valable pour mettre fin à cette promesse. Je ne peux pas affirmer ce que je dis, mais je pense qu'ils le feront. Et peut-être que se serait le mieux, vous ne pensez pas ?** »

**« - Peut-être que tu as raison... »** Commença à dire Hilde, quelque peu douteuse, mais de son côté Quatre nia rapidement de la tête.

**« - Non, si Duo et Farid sont à nouveau ensemble, Duo finira par en souffrir. » **Le blond les regarda avec tristesse. **« - Le père de Farid est musulman... et selon ses coutumes non seulement l'homosexualité est fortement réprouvable, mais étant issu d'une famille aussi prestigieuse que la sienne, Farid a l'obligation de donner un héritier. Chose qu'avec Duo il ne pourra évidemment pas faire... »**

**« - Mais si c'est ainsi, pourquoi diable veut-il le reconquérir ? »** Voulu savoir Hilde.

**« - Parce qu'il dit l'aimer. »** Fit Quatre. **« - Mais... je me souviens de l'état misérable dans lequel était Duo quand Farid est parti pour ne pas désobéir à son père... et je doute à présent sérieusement de lui. »**

**« - Je vois. »** Soupira la fille.

**« - C'est un vrai feuilleton. »** Murmura la blonde. **« - Et la décision finale ne dépend que de Duo. »**

**« - Oui. »** Acquiescèrent les autres.

Et dissimulé sous les gradins, d'où il avait entendu toute la conversation, Heero serra les poings avec fureur...

_**A suivre…**_


	9. Chapitre 8

_**Titre :**__ Moi Quoi !?_

_**Auteur :**__ Arkady M. Nekozukii_

_**Traductrice :**__ Hissha_

_**Couple :**__ 1x2 ; 2x?? ; 3x4 (à venir) ; 3x2 (platonique) ; 5xHilde (à venir)_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Les jolis petits personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à la Sunrise. Et l'histoire en elle-même (de cette fic) appartient à Arkady M. Nekozukii._

_**Genre : **AU, romance, OOC, Slash yaoï, donc ceux qui ne supportent pas les relations entre homme, passez votre chemin_

_oOoOoOo_

_**Un grand merci pour vos reviews à ingrid94 ; Elaelle ; marnie02 ; Moonfree ; kaga78 ; shini-cat ; une fan xD ; Catirella ; oOoO Black siri OoOoO **et** Noan.**_

_oOoOoOo_

**Épisode 8 :**

_**Tes sentiments ou l'effet du devoir ?**__**Le doute de Duo-kun.**_

**« - Tu sais Quatre, la prochaine fois que tu nous inscris comme volontaires seulement parce qu'il te manque des gens, je te tue. »** Fit dangereusement la voix Hilde.

Quatre la regarda avec une goutte de sueur au-dessus de la tête. Son amie le menaçait en continue depuis qu'elle avait vu toutes les activités à effectuer et la presque misérable quantité de gens qu'il y avait pour tous les accomplir.

**« - Je regrette Hilde. »** S'excusa le blond. **« - Mais... comme tu peux le voir, j'ai vraiment besoin d'aide. »**

**« - Et professionnel en plus de ça. »** Murmura la fille. **« - Je suis plus désolé pour toi Duo. »** Déclara-t-elle, en se retournant vers son autre ami. **« - Tu dois encore aider le stand avec la scène, peindre et monter les décors. »**

**« - Je suis chargé comme un âne, tu peux le dire. »** Fit le natté d'une voix désespérée, tandis que Hilde rigolait. **« - Tu es une maudite chanceuse Hilde, je ne comprends pas pourquoi je dois faire ça... tu ne fais presque rien. »**

**« - Hey ! »** S'offusqua la jeune fille. **« - Je dois aller à la rencontre des gens et leur indiquer le lieu. Ce n'est pas vraiment amusant et cela est considéré comme "faire quelque chose". »**

**« - Oui, faire quelque chose, mais quelque chose qui demande pas d'effort pour le faire. Tu n'as seulement qu'à indiquer les lieux et leur dire "Ici c'est le théâtre, là l'administration, par là, la salle des professeurs". »** Fit le garçon. **« Bah ! Ce n'est pas très difficile. »**

Tandis que ses deux amis se lançaient dans une discussion infantile sur les mérites et les démérites d'un guide touristique scolaire. Quatre vit avec déception que d'autres volontaires n'arrivaient toujours pas... et il avait vraiment besoin d'aide.

**« - Ceci ne va pas fonctionner. »** Soupira le blond.

Les autres cessèrent immédiatement leur débat en voyant leur ami aussi effondré.

**« - Allons Q, reste positif. » **Fit Duo pour tenter d'alléger sa tristesse. **« - Cette chose est dans un mois, nous avons encore suffisamment de temps. Et si vraiment tu as besoin de davantage de temps, ben nous pourrons parler avec les profs et demander qu'ils nous ouvrent l'école les week-ends pour continuer à travailler dessus. »**

**« - Les autres volontaires n'accepteront pas de sacrifier leurs week-end... ils se sont seulement inscrits pour quelques heures après les cours. »**

**« - Et bien qu'importe. »** S'écria alors Hilde**. « - Nous viendrons que nous trois... et si rien de tout cela fonctionne, nous pourrons toujours dévêtir Duo et dire à ses fans qu'ils pourront le peloter autant qu'ils le voudront s'ils nous aident. »**

**« Quoi ? »** S'écria le natté dont le visage devenait tout rouge.

Quatre rigola.

**« - Merci, je suppose que vous avez raison. »**

Déjà moins rouge, Duo hocha la tête pensivement.

**« - Nous pouvons aussi dire à Farid qu'il vienne nous aider. »**

Le sourire de Quatre s'atténua. Celui de Hilde aussi, et prit un air quelque peu gêné.

**« - Oui... mais il n'est pas de cette école, donc il ne pourra pas. »** Protesta-t-elle faiblement. **« - Et vu qu'il est plus âgé, il a sûrement d'autres choses à faire. »**

**« - Tu as peut-être raison. »** Acquiesça lentement Duo.** « - Mais si nous nous réunissions les week-ends, il pourra venir. »**

**« Et si tu demandais à Heero ? »** Demanda rapidement Quatre, lançant un regard intense à Duo.

Le natté ne comprit pas la double signification de la question de Quatre et poussa un soupir en secouant la tête négativement.

**« - Heero est de mauvaise humeur dernièrement. »** Confia-t-il avec un froncement de sourcils. **« - Il me regarde comme s'il voulait me tuer à chaque fois que nous parlons ensemble. À vrai dire préfère l'éviter tant que ce qu'il lui arrive ne lui passera pas, ainsi, je ne le vois que quelques après-midi. »** Fit-il, puis il ajouta.** « Enfin maintenant je suis avec Farid à ces heures-là. »**

Quatre se retint de le frapper tandis que Hilde pour sa part se contentait de fermer les yeux, exaspérée.

_"Il comprend pas."_ regretta la fille.

**« - On a qu'à l'appeler chez lui. »** Offrit Hilde. **« - Puisque tu ne veux pas le voir. »**

**« - Ce n'est pas que je veux pas... mais je sais qu'il n'acceptera pas. Avec l'humeur qu'il a ces derniers jours... »**

**« - On ne perd rien à essayer. »** Le tranquillisa son amie et ensuite elle sourit. **« - Puisque nous sommes partit pour intégrer des gens étrangers, je pourrais demander à Wufei qu'il vienne aider. »**

**« Tu lui feras du chantage de nouveau ? »** Demanda Duo.

Le sourire de Hilde disait tout.

**« - Tu es cruel en disant ça Duo. »**

**« Hey ! Moins que celle qui rend la vie misérable à un homme ? »**

**« - Ce n'est pas juste de dire ça. »**

**« - C'est ainsi Hilde. »** Fit une voix derrière eux.

En se retournant, Quatre sourit angéliquement à celui qui venait d'arriver tandis que Hilde lui donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

**« Hey ! »** S'exclama la fille, en souriant. **« Est-ce que cela signifie que tu penses que je suis cruelle, Trowa ? »**

**« - Seulement avec les garçons. »** Répondit calmement le jeune homme aux yeux émeraude.

**« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Trowa ? »** Demanda Duo avec curiosité. **« - Je pensais que tu serais très occupé avec l'édition du journal. Il sort demain. »**

**« - Oui, mais j'en ai laissé la charge aux autres. J'ai appris que vous aviez besoin d'aide et... je suis venu ici. »**

**« - Comment l'as-tu appris ? »** Demanda Hilde avec surprise.

**« - Quatre me l'a dit. »**

La fille se retourna pour regarder le blond avec inquisition, celui-ci sentit alors son visage se colorait.

**« - Ah... oui, c'est vrai. » **Admit l'arabe**. « - Mais je ne te l'ai pas dit pour que tu te sentes obligé de venir. »** Expliqua-t-il, en se tournant vers Trowa, d'un air un peu fautif.

**« - Je sais... mais je voulais venir de toute façon. J'ai pensé que pas beaucoup de gens viendraient. »** Dit-il en parcourant la salle des yeux. **« - Et je vois que je ne me trompe pas. »**

**« - Oh ! »** S'exclama le blond, se rendant compte de l'heure. **« - Il vaudrait mieux commencer avant que ceux qui sont venus finisse par partir. Merci de venir Trowa. »** Dit le garçon, avant de se diriger podium.

Il prit le microphone et sourit à tous les gens présents.

**« - Bonjour, bon après-midi. Je vous remercie beaucoup pour nous offrir votre aide pour ce festival. Le directeur m'a laissée la charge de ce projet, en nous donnant quelque peu de liberté. Mon nom est Quatre Raberba Winner et si vous avez des suggestions, des doutes ou des questions, vous pouvez venir me voir, mais pour le moment je vais vous demander de m'écouter en silence. »**

**« - Raberba Winner ? »** Répéta Trowa avec confusion Trowa. **« - Ce nom de famille n'est pas d'ici... »**

**« - Non, Quatre est arabe. »**

**« - Je ne le savais pas. »** Murmura Trowa. **« - C'est très curieux, je n'avais jamais vu un arabe blond et avec une peau aussi claire. »**

**« - Je me suis dis la même chose quand je l'ai appris. »** Acquiesça Duo, étant en accord avec le garçon. **« - Quoi que je le soupçonne de se teindre les cheveux et de s'éclaircir la peau comme Michael Jackson. »** _(1)_

Décidant que ce que disait son ami n'était pas ce qui voulait être entendu (et aussi parce qu'elle avait remarqué l'air perplexe de Trowa) Hilde expliqua au journaliste la raison de ce mystère.

**« - Ce que mon **_**intelligent **_**ami ici présent, essaye d'expliquer **_**correctement.**_** »** Dit la fille un brin sarcastique. **« - C'est que la mère de Quatre était américaine et qu'il lui ressemble beaucoup, d'où son apparence plus européenne qu'arabe. »**

**« - Je comprends mieux. »** Fut tout ce que dit Trowa, en prêtant à nouveau attention au blond.

Quant à Duo, il les regarda alternativement, avec un grand point d'interrogation au-dessus sa tête, se demandant ce qui n'allait pas dans sa théorie...

* * *

Chris était submergé par le travail que lui avait donné son chef quand il entendit la voix nerveuse de sa secrétaire à travers la porte.

**« - S'il vous plaît, Mademoiselle, comprenez-moi. Monsieur Maxwell ne peut pas vous recevoir, vous devez prendre rendez-vous. »**

L'homme haussa un sourcil. Mais qui ferait abstraction aux normes de l'entreprise, tromperait la sécurité et passerait outre les règles concernant les visites ?

La réponse lui vint en entendant une voix familière parler sournoisement.

**« - Il ne peut pas me recevoir ? Vous voulez parier ? »**

_"Kaori"_ Reconnut-il avec un sourire. _"Bien sûr."_

**« - Laissez-moi au moins l'informer... »** Fit d'un ton suppliant Katy, sa secrétaire.

**« - Je vais aller l'informer à votre place. »** Dit Kaori joyeusement, et Chris vit alors la poignée de sa porte s'abaisser.

**« - Attendez ! »** S'exclama sa pauvre employée, mais elle fut complètement ignorée.

La porte s'ouvrit complètement et en voyant l'expression des deux femmes, Chris ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un petit sourire. Katy paraissait sur le point de déclencher la Troisième Guerre Mondiale et Kaori arborait une expression arrogante, une lueur triomphante se reflétant dans ses yeux.

**« - Tout va bien Katy. »** Fit Chris. **« - Je la connais bien, il n'y a pas de problème. »**

Katy le regarda avec doute quelques seconde, puis regarda la femme qui l'avait presque bousculé pour pouvoir arriver jusqu'au bureau de son chef et la pauvre secrétaire ne put s'empêcher de se demander comment une folle qui dansait quelque chose appelé "la Danse du Triomphe " sans honte, pouvait être en rapport avec son calme et civilisé patron.

**« - Si vous le dites, patron. »** Murmura-t-elle, en sortant du bureau encore un peu méfiante.

Une fois que Katy fut partit, Chris posa son regard sur son amie, la regardant avec curiosité.

**« - Tu voulais quelque chose Kaori ? »** Demanda-t-il.

Kaori cessa immédiatement sa danse et pointa un doit accusateur vers lui, le regardant avec des yeux brillants.

**« - Oui. Je veux que ton fils fasse des excuses à mon Hee-chan ! »** Cria-t-elle avec une colère qu'elle feignait.

**« - Ah. »** Fit-il, quelque peu distrait. **« - Et qu'a-t-il fait ? »** Interrogea-t-il calmement.

Kaori abandonna sa pose dramatique pour hausser les épaules et s'effondrer sur le siège en face du bureau de son ami.

**« - Je ne sais pas. »** Dit-elle. **« - Je ne pense pas qu'ils se soient battus ou disputés, mais c'est quelque chose de mauvais, de vraiment mauvais. »**

**« - Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? »**

**« - Parce qu'ils ne passent plus leurs après-midi ensemble. »** Expliqua la femme en fronçant les sourcils. **« - Même si avant ils ne se voyaient pas beaucoup non plus, ils passaient du temps ensemble, mais maintenant plus rien. Et Heero est de mauvaise humeur, il agit presque comme s'il voulait tuer quelqu'un. »**

**« - Duo aussi agit bizarrement ces temps-ci. »** Confia Chris. **« - Mon fils n'a pas bonne mine... mais je ne sais pas, je crois qu'il est peut-être mélancolique. Et il passe beaucoup de temps avec Shin. »**

**« - Qui est Shin ? »** S'étonna Kaori.

**« - C'est un chat que lui a donné un de ses amis... il y a déjà quelques années. »**

**« - Quatre ? »** Interrogea-t-elle, mentionnant le seul nom qu'elle connaissait parmi les amis de Duo.

**« - Non, bien qu'il soit aussi arabe. Ils étaient très proches, mais le garçon a dû retourner dans son pays d'origine pour des affaires familiales. »**

**« - Oh. »**

**« - Oui... Et Duo ne reste avec Shin que quand il est triste, le reste du temps il ne le fait pas, sauf pour le nourrir. »**

**« - Alors il y a des problèmes dans le paradis. »** Murmura pensivement Kaori, son visage montrant un sérieux légèrement inhabituel chez elle.

**« - Oui, je me disais aussi que ça allait trop bien. »**

Son amie cligna des yeux, pour ensuite sourire.

**« - Ne sois pas pessimiste, je t'assure que dès que j'aurais trouvé ce qu'il leur arrive, je... »**

**« - NON. »**

La réponse tranchante et le ton autoritaire qu'utilisa son vieil ami surpris énormément Kaori qu'elle sursauta légèrement sur son siège.

**« - Pardonne-moi Kaori, mais je pense que nous devrions pas nous en mêler. » **Fit l'homme d'un ton sérieux.

**« - Ma… Mais... »** Fit-elle, quelque peu étonnée. **« - Heero est blessé ! Et il est péniblement évident que c'est en rapport avec ce qui arrive entre lui et Duo. Je ne peux pas le laisser souffrir, Chris... »**

**« - Tu le dois Kaori et je t'assure que moi non plus je n'aime pas voir Duo agir de cette manière. »** Déclara Chris.** « - Mais ils sont grand à présent, nous ne pouvons pas vivre leur vie pour eux. »**

**« - Tu ne comprends pas, Heero est très renfermé en ce qui concerne les affaires sentimentales, et quand il rencontre un problème, il souffre en silence, attendant que cela disparaisse. Et crois-moi, cette fois je n'exagère pas. »**

Chris haussa les épaules.

**« - Peut-être, mais nos fils sont pas compatibles et s'ils veulent vraiment entamer une relation, ils auront des problèmes, ils ne s'en sortiront pas si ils ont papa et maman derrière eux pour faire face à toutes ces difficultés à leur place. »**

Kaori fit une moue boudeuse, sachant que son ami avait raison mais ne voulant pas l'admettre. Chris soupira, regardant distraitement une des feuilles qu'il devait signer.

**« - Et... si les choses s'aggravent, je pense que nous devrons accomplir la seconde promesse Kaori. » **L'informa-t-il calmement. Elle ferma simplement les yeux et partit silencieusement.

* * *

**« - Je suis mort ! »** S'exclama Duo, en se laissant tomber sur son lit. **« - Shin, rappelle-moi de ne plus laisser Quatre m'amadouer avec ses yeux de chien battus. »**

L'animal, qui avant que Duo arrive jouissait d'une sieste calme, ouvrit simplement un œil pour regarder son propriétaire bruyant et le ferma à nouveau immédiatement, pour retourner au pays des rêves.

**« - Je t'aime aussi Shin. »** Fit avec sarcasme le natté, en voyant le peu d'attention que lui prêtait son animal de compagnie. Puis il ferma les yeux à son tour, pour se reposer quelques minutes.

La sonnerie du téléphone fit gémir Duo. Ne pouvait-on pas le laisser dormir un instant ? Le natté se leva sans motivation pour aller répondre.

**« Allo ? »**

**« - **_**Duo ? C'est **__**Kaori. »**_ Entendit-il à l'autre côté de la ligne. **« - **_**Ecoute, je suis retenue par une réunion pourrais-tu dire à Heero de ne pas veiller mon retour ? J'ai essayé de l'appeler, mais la ligne sonne occupée depuis déjà un moment. »**_

Duo se retint de pousser un soupir.

**« - Ok. »** Accepta-t-il avec hésitation. **« - Je vais aller lui dire. »**

**« - **_**Merci, tu es un ange. »**_

_"Vous, vous êtes cruelle pour me faire faire ça." _Pensa-t-il, en se levant pour aller voir son fiancé.

* * *

**« - Maudits problèmes. »** Maugréa Heero avec ennui, essayant de résoudre sans succès son exercice de mathématiques. Il avait trop de chose à l'esprit pour pouvoir résonner convenablement et de résoudre ce problème. Levant les yeux, il vit un chat en céramique ornant son bureau et un souvenir lui revint à l'esprit.

**Flash-back**

_Comme d'habitude, il attendait que Duo se dépêche de se préparer quand quelque chose se frotta énergiquement contre ses jambes, le faisant presque sursauter._

_**« - Neko ? »**__(2)__ Fit-il à haute voix._

_**« - Tu as dis quelque chose ? »**__ Cria Duo depuis sa chambre, et puisque Heero était au pied des escaliers le natté l'avait parfaitement entendu._

_**« - Rien, je ne savais pas que tu avais un chat. »**_

_**« - Ah, oui » **__Fit le garçon en descendant rapidement les escaliers et rejoignant le Japonais.__** « - C'est qu'il n'aime pas beaucoup sortir à part les nuits. C'est un feignant, il s'appelle Shin. »**_

_**« - Shin ? Ton chat n'a rien de divin. »**__(3)_

_**« - Eh ? »**_

_Heero secoua la tête._

_**« - Rien. »**__ Répondit-il quelque peu sèchement. __**« - Je me demandais seulement pourquoi tu avais donné ce nom à ton animal. »**_

_**« - Ah, parce que son nom complet est Shinigami, mais comme il est un peu long, je l'abrège à Shin. »**_

_**« - Shinigami.. »**__ Répéta Heero avec surprise et examina le chat quelques secondes avant de hocher la tête. __**« - Ca lui va bien... Je croyais que tu ne savais pas parler Japonais. »**_

_**« - Et je ne sais pas. »**__ Fit le natté, en souriant alors qu'il caressait le chat qui ronronnait et fermait les yeux de satisfaction. __**« - Mais mon père m'a aidé à choisir le nom. »**_

_**« - Hn. »**_

_**« - Bien que le pauvre, je l'ignore souvent, mais je l'aime beaucoup... c'est quelqu'un de spécial qui me l'a donné avant de partir. »**__ Déclara le natté avec tristesse, plongé dans ses propres pensés._

_**« - Qui ? »**__ Demanda le garçon aux yeux cobalt avec méfiance._

_Revenant à la réalité, Duo jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge et sursauta._

_**« Oh, non, nous allons être en retard ! »**__ S'exclama-t-il, alarmé et en prenant la main de Heero, ils sortirent de la maison. __**« - Au revoir Shin ! »**_

_Il fut tellement distrait par le contact du natté durant le trajet jusqu'à l'école, que Heero oublia complètement la question..._

**Fin du Flash-back**

Revenant à la réalité, le japonais fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas le moindre doute que cette 'personne spéciale' dont parlait le natté n'était autre que Farid. Qui sinon ? Il ne trouvait pas d'autre explication pour expliquer la mélancolie qu'il avait entendu ce jour-là dans la voix du garçon... ce chat lui avait été donné par son ex.

**« - Bon sang ! » **Cria-t-il pour lui-même, contrarié. **« - Ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ces idioties. »** Se dit-il, mais il ne put s'empêcher de continuer à méditer sur son fiancé...

Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées, qu'il sursauta un peu quand on frappa à la porte.

_"J'espère que ce n'est pas Relena."_ Pria mentalement Heero tandis qu'il se levait pour aller ouvrir la porte.

Quelqu'un avait donné son adresse à la blonde et depuis la fille venait le voir presque tous les jours, lui déclarant son amour, lui proposant une sortie et parfois même, lui chantant une sérénade. Et bien que dans le fond le garçon admettait qu'il était un peu flatté des attentions ridicules de la fille, la majorité du temps, il désespérait en pensant à la blonde.

Toutes ces pensées volèrent en éclat quand il vit que ce n'était pas la blonde, Heero ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux de surprise en voyant qui était son visiteur.

**« - Duo ? »** Demanda-t-il avec incrédulité, avant de froncer les sourcils. Son fiancé l'avait évité depuis l'arrivée de Farid et lui, il avait trop de dignité pour aller le chercher. En outre... Que lui aurait-il dit ? Qu'il savait tout sur son ex-petit-ami et qu'il pensait annuler le compromis ? Il préférait ne pas le voir, parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, il sentait la colère monter en lui...

En remarquant son air, Duo bougea inconfortablement.

**« - Je... tu dois être occupé, mais ta mère m'a appelé et elle m'a demandé de te dire de ne pas l'attendre ce soir, qu'elle avait essayé de t'appeler mais que la ligne était occupée. »**

Heero haussa un sourcil. C'était un mensonge.

**« - Le téléphone est libre, personne n'a appelé. »**

Duo parut quelque peu perturbé, et Heero comprit immédiatement que la personne qui avait menti était sa mère, et pas le garçon face à lui.

**« - Oublie ça, nos appels ont du se croiser ou quelque chose dans ce genre. »** Dit-il d'un ton neutre, tandis qu'il maudissait la femme en pensée, pour lui avoir fait ce coup-là.

**« - Ah. »** Murmura le natté, étant encore un peu étonné. **« - Mmm, bon je vais y aller alors, je suis assez fatigué, on ne m'a pas laissé beaucoup de répit. »**

Heero, qui commençait à refermer la porte, la rouvrit brusquement, clouant son regard dans celui du natté, ses yeux brillant intensément avec une émotion que le garçon ne pu identifier.

_"Qu'ai-je dit ?"_ Se demanda-t-il.

**« - Tu es rapides dis donc. »** Fit le garçon aux yeux cobalt, en crispant ses poings fortement sous la colère. **« - Ca fait à peine quelques jours que nous ne nous sommes pas vu et tu te tournes déjà vers d'autres **_**activités**_**. »** Cracha le japonais avec dédain.

**« - Eh ? »** Dit l'autre qui ne comprenait rien, il secoua la tête et répondit du mieux qu'il pouvait. **« - Et bien oui, je n'allais pas t'attendre. »**

_'Quoi !'_ Pensa avec étonnement Heero. _'Quelle insolence... !'_

**« - Quatre a besoin de beaucoup d'aide et comme je suis son ami je dois le soutenir. » **Continua de se défendre Duo. **« - Et nous avons beaucoup à faire. »**

_'Mais de quoi parle-t-il !'_ Se demanda avec exaspération le jeune garçon.

**« - C'est pour le festival... Tu n'as pas reçu de coup de fil d'Hilde ? »** Interrogea le natté, indécis entre la colère et l'incompréhension. Mais il se rappela de quelque chose. **« - Ah, peut-être que pour elle aussi la ligne était occupée. Ton téléphone doit avoir un problème. »**

Complètement perdu et ne sachant pas quoi faire, Heero réussit seulement à demander :

**« Que devait-elle me dire ? »**

**« - Si pour le festival tu pouvais nous aider parce que Quatre a vraiment besoin d'aide. »** Expliqua Duo, ignorant le précédent coup d'éclat de son fiancé. **« - Nous allons aussi nous réunir les week-ends... enfin, si l'école nous donne l'accord. »** Fit-il en croisant les bras. **« - Enfin, nous avons encore le temps avant la date, mais Q panique vraiment et... »**

**« - Festival ? »** Répéta Heero.

Duo soupira, désespéré.

**« - Oui Heero, festival. Événement durant lequel on commémore quelque chose. Avec des jeux, des divertissements, des boissons. Tu comprends ? »** Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils face à la lenteur d'esprit inhabituel du japonais. **« - Mais bon, si tu veux pas nous aider, Farid le fera. »**

Cela parut réveiller le Japonais.

**« - Cesse de le mettre dans la conversation. »** Déclara immédiatement le garçon aux yeux cobalt.

**« - De quoi parles-tu ? C'est la première fois que je le mentionne... »**

_"Pas dans ma tête..."_ Pensa Heero, mais il refusa d'admettre qu'il avait commis une erreur. Son cœur s'accéléra sous l'adrénaline et il ferma les yeux.

**« - Et si tu ne veux pas, je demanderais à Farid. »** Continua à dire le natté n'ayant pas reçu de réponse de son compagnon. **« - Au moins lui ne m'assassine pas du regard toutes les cinq secondes. »**

**« - Oh, bien sûr que non. J'imagine qu'il doit te couvrir de baiser et t'enlacer à tout bout de champs. Si tu veux te mettre avec quelqu'un, met fin au compromis d'abord. »** L'informa-t-il, les yeux encore fermés. **« - Ou au moins n'ai pas l'insolence de parler de lui. Déjà que je vous ai vu vous embrasser... »**

**« Quoi ! »** Cria Duo, ses yeux s'ouvrant en grand et ses joues devant rouge, tant de honte que d'indignation.

**« -... mais tu prends tes grands airs et tu fais comme si de rien n'était. »** Continua l'autre comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu. Il ouvrit les yeux, et Heero le regarda méchamment. **« - Si tu le souhaite, je t'aiderais à convaincre nos parents de casser le compromis pour que tu sois très heureux avec ton amant. »**

**« - Je n'aime pas que tu me parles de cette manière, ni que tu dises ces accusations infâmes ! » **Cria Duo, rouge de colère.

**« - Et je n'apprécie pas que tu me trompes avec un type venu d'un autre pays. »**

**« - Tu sais quoi, ça me fatigue, je n'ai pas a supporter ceci. Ce sont des pures idioties. »** Annonça Duo, son visage reflétant sa colère et ses yeux lançant des éclairs. **« - Je sais que quand tu es arrivé dans ce pays, je ne t'ai pas rendu les choses faciles et je me comportais comme un idiot, mais cette fois, c'est toi qui te comporte comme un parfait idiot, Heero Yuy. Tu agis comme si tu valais plus qu'une cacahuète. »**

**« - Pas autant que toi. »** Se défendit immédiatement le garçon aux yeux cobalt, ses prunelles pétillant de fureur.

**« - Vraiment ? »** Interrogea sceptiquement le natté. **« - Oh alors dites-moi une chose, votes altesse, pourquoi restez-vous avec moi ? »**

Heero plissa les yeux.

**« - Si tu veux que je te laisse seul avec ton petit-ami tu devais le dire. »** Déclara avec froideur le Japonais.

**« - Je ne me réfère pas à cela, idiot. »** Fit Duo avec exaspération. **« - Tu es souvent avec moi, tu traînes avec nous (avec Hilde, Quatre et moi), bien que dans ta classe il y a des gens qui donneraient un bras pour passer avec toi la moitié du temps que tu passes avec nous. »** Détournant le regard et rougissant légèrement de honte, Duo ferma les yeux. **« - Mais parfois je me demande si tu aimes vraiment passer ces moments avec nous. Je me demande si tu nous considères vraiment comme tes amis ou autre chose. Ou si, en réalité, la seule raison pour laquelle tu restes avec nous, c'est parce que tu as un sens tordu du devoir. »**

Heero cligna des yeux, la fureur dans ses yeux étant remplacé par de la perplexité.

Maintenant il le regarda fixement, avec une intensité légèrement inhabituelle chez lui, Duo lui demanda alors avec une voix sérieuse la question qui se trouvait dans son esprit depuis un certain temps.

**« - Dis-moi Heero... laquelle de ces deux raisons est-ce ? »** Interrogea-t-il. **« - Tes sentiments ou le sens du devoir ? »**

Et dans l'obscurité de la nuit, Heero garda le silence. Souriant amèrement, Duo secoua la tête.

**« - C'est bien ce que je pensais. »** Fut tout ce qu'il dit avant de faire demi-tour et de s'éloigner

_**A suivre…**_.

**Notes de l'Auteur reprisent par la traductrice :**

_(1)_ Dans l'enfance de Arkady M. Nekozukii cela faisait beaucoup de bruit, donc elle l'a prit en référence... Maintenant, les gens affirment qu'il achète des crèmes pour s'éclaircir la peau, tandis que lui affirme que c'est un éclaircissement "naturellement". (dixit l'auteur)

_(2)_ Chat

_(3)_ Shin signifie Divin.


	10. Chapitre 9

_**Titre :**__ Moi Quoi !?_

_**Auteur :**__ Arkady M. Nekozukii_

_**Traductrice :**__ Hissha_

_**Couple :**__ 1x2 ; 2x?? ; 3x4 (à venir) ; 3x2 (platonique) ; 5xHilde (à venir)_

_**Disclaimer:** Les jolis petits personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à la Sunrise. Et l'histoire en elle-même (de cette fic) appartient à Arkady M. Nekozukii._

_**Genre :** AU, romance, OOC, Slash yaoï, donc ceux qui ne supportent pas les relations entre homme, passez votre chemin_

_oOoOoOo_

_Un grand merci pour vos reviews à_** _ElangelCaido ; marnie02 ; __zashikiwarashi_** ; _**Catirella ; oOoO Black siri OoOoO ; kaga78 ; Nass **et **Elaelle.**_

_oOoOoOo_

**Moi Quoi ?!**

**Épisode 9 : Déclaration d'amour ? La confusion de Duo-kun.**

_"Oui, c'est parfait"_ Pensa Heero, couché dans son lit et regardant le plafond comme si c'était la chose la plus intéressante du monde _"À moins que je ne sois pas aussi sûr que cela de vouloir casser ce compromis..."_

Tout avait été très simple et rapide : Sa mère lui avait dit qu'il avait un fiancé, elle l'avait éloigné de son pays natal, l'avait arraché aux peu d'amis qu'il avait et dépouillé de tout qu'il conservait de sa famille pour l'emmenait dans un pays narcissiste où les gens pensaient qu'à leur propre bénéfice. Et tout ça pour connaître son soi-disant fiancé. C'était plus qu'évident qu'il aurait dû le haïr, c'était naturel, c'était ce à quoi il s'était _attendu_...

Si seulement le garçon n'était pas aussi _joli_.

Et il ne se référait pas qu'au physique du garçon (Quoi que, Heero admettait sans rechigner, qu'il avait aussi un corps fantastique) mais pour sa personnalité. Il était adorablement ingénu, toujours heureux et vivace, intelligent bien que quelque peu distrait en ce qui concernait plusieurs choses, toujours inquiet pour ses amis et en dépit de ce qu'il avait cru en voyant ses cheveux aussi longs et soigneux, il n'était pas du tout vaniteux et superficiel. Puis ils avaient tous les deux des goûts semblables, bien que pas partout ; quand ils étaient ensemble, Heero se sentait bien, même s'il savait parfaitement que sa sociabilité n'était pas au mieux. Avec le garçon il pouvait se détendre et être... simplement _lui_.

Avec lui, il n'avait pas besoin d'être le garçon qui savait tout, comme le croyait ses enseignants. Il n'avait pas à être le garçon le plus sportif, comme s'y attendait ses compagnons. Il n'avait pas à être le garçon populaire, stoïque et brillant de l'école, comme s'y attendait ses fans. Il n'était pas parfait... il était tout simplement lui-même, et rien de plus.

Si Duo pensait qu'il disait quelque chose de faux, il le lui disait, outre passant le fait que Heero devait savoir mieux que lui. Le natté pouvait le défier sans réserve dans tous les sports. Et le garçon ignorait ses moments d'incommodité quand il ne savait pas quoi faire ou dire dans certaines situations, peut-être parce qu'il ne le remarquait pas ou à cause de son éducation, mais il n'avait jamais montré de déception.

Mais voilà qu'un problème était venu d'Arabie appelé Farid Alí. Comme il haïssait ce garçon !

Non seulement il était séduisant, sûrement plus que lui-même mais aussi plus âgé et expérimenté que lui, et pour couronné le tout, c'était l'ex petit-ami de Duo, c'est pourquoi son fiancé devait avoir des sentiments envers lui.

Il se retourna dans son lit, s'allongeant sur le ventre, et Heero étouffa un cri de frustration dans son oreiller.

Ressasser tout ça, ne l'aiderait pas à raisonner convenablement, et rien ne le prouvait mieux que la discussion stupide qu'il venait d'avoir avec son fiancé. S'il avait gardé son calme, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

Le téléphone sonna soudainement, sortant Heero de ses méditations. Avec un soupir fatigué le Japonais répondit.

**« - Moshi-moshi ? »**

**« - Eh ? »** Fit la personne à l'autre bout de la ligne et le garçon se rendit en compte qu'il avait répondu dans sa langue natale.

**« - Qui est-ce ? »** Demanda-t-il d'un ton à peine civilisé. Il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur pour discuter...

**« - Ah, Heero. »** Fit la personne avec un petit rire gêné. **« - Désolé, je n'avais pas reconnu ta voix. »**

**« - Hilde. »** Déclara-t-il finalement en reconnaissant la fille. Se rappelant les mots de son fiancé, Heero soupira de nouveau. **« - Tu appelles pour me parler du festival »**

**« - Ouep. »** Fit-elle. **« - C'est Duo qui t'en as parlé ? »** Demanda-t-elle avec curiosité. **« Enfin je suppose qu'il t'en a parlé si vous vous êtes vu. »**

**« - Aujourd'hui... nous avons parlé. »** Fit le Japonais, pas très disposé à admettre qu'ils avaient eu une querelle.** « - Il a mentionné quelque chose sur cela, mais il ne m'a pas tout expliqué... » **Admit-il.

Hilde fit une pause et Heero se sentit quelque peu gêné. La fille n'était pas une idiote, sûrement qu'elle se demandait pourquoi Duo ne lui avait pas expliqué...

**« - Bon. »** Fit Hilde, et le Japonais poussa presque un soupir en remarquant que son ton n'était pas interrogatif. **« - Quatre recherche désespérément des gens pour lui donner un coup main avec le festival. Duo, Trowa et moi sommes "volontaires de force" mais nous ne sommes pas assez, alors nous avons pensé que peut-être tu pourrais nous aider. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis, tu acceptes ? »**

**« - Je suppose... »** Murmura-t-il avec lenteur. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne veuille pas aider le blond, parce que, même s'il ne le connaissait pas depuis longtemps, le garçon était sympathique. Mais il ne souhaitait pas revoir Duo après cette discussion... ou peut-être au contraire, il voulait le revoir….

_"Je ne me comprends pas"_ soupira le garçon.

**« - A quelle heure est-que je devrais venir ? »** Demanda-t-il avec résignation.

Après que Hilde le lui ait indiqué, ils raccrochèrent et Heero remercia le ciel que la fille n'ait rien soupçonné.

_HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD_

Pendant ce temps, chez elle, Hilde raccrochait le téléphone et levait les yeux au ciel avec exaspération.

**« - Ah les garçons ! Ils n'aiment pas demander de l'aide et il faut tout faire pour eux. »** Dit-elle à haute voix, seule dans sa chambre et ensuite elle eut un sourire malicieux. **« - Ce serait bien de les faire souffrir. »** Et elle prit de nouveau le téléphone.

_HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD_

**« -... et ensuite Duo a fait demi-tour et est rentré chez lui. »** Déclara Quatre dans le combiné. **« - C'est tout ce que je sais. Il m'a appelé il y a une heure et demie pour me dire ça, et il a dit que Heero était un idiot... mais il avait l'air blessé, Hilde. »**

**« -**_** Ces deux là... je me demande précisément ce qu'a dit Heero à Duo. » **_Médita la fille à l'autre bout de la ligne.

**« - Je ne sais pas, mais je suis sûr que ça doit avoir un rapport avec Farid. »**

**« - **_**Tu es à l'origine de la source du problème Quatre. » **_Commenta sèchement la fille. _**« - Nous devons les aider... et je sais précisément comment. »**_

**«** **- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »** Interrogea le blond, légèrement craintif. Il connaissait très bien le ton que venait d'employer la fille. Et quand Hilde parlait de cette manière...

**« - **_**Qu'est-ce que**_** NOUS **_**allons faire**__**, mon cher Quatre. Nous. »**_

... il c'était lui-même mit dans les problèmes.

_HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD_

A l'école Duo faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour éviter son fiancé, et, apparemment, ce dernier faisait de même. Les seules fois où ils se voyaient c'étaient quand ils allaient déjeuner (bien que le Japonais allait souvent dans un autre endroit) et quand ils allaient aider Quatre. Et même là, ils ne faisaient aucun effort pour se parler.

Duo était furieux. Non seulement à cause des choses que lui avait dites le garçon le jour précédent, mais aussi parce qu'il ne daignait même pas s'excuser. Ayant besoin d'aérer sa colère sur quelqu'un qui n'était pas Quatre (le pauvre avait déjà souffert pendant toute la journée) et en ne voulant pas écouter les moqueries de Hilde, il avait décidé d'aller chez Farid.

**« -... un imbécile, un effronté, il est stupide, sans gêne, un taré, un bon à rien, une tête creuse ! »**

**« - Duo. » **L'interrompit Farid, en contenant sa confusion. **« - Ca fait presque une heure et demi que tu répète ces insultes et tu ne m'as même pas dit qui était cette personne. »**

Le natté le regarda avec fureur, ses joues rouges de colère.

**« - Heero ! »** Déclara le garçon. **« - Et cet idiot m'accuse d'avoir une aventure **_**avec toi**_** c'est la chose la plus absurde que j'ai entendu ! »** S'écria-t-il en se tournant pour regarder l'arabe. Le jeune homme lui renvoya seulement un regard vide, Duo cligna des yeux. **« - Quoi ? »** Demanda-t-il plus calmement.

**« - Ca te parait absurde ? » **Interrogea-t-il doucement.

**« - Eh ? »** Fit brillamment le natté. **« - Nous sommes seulement amis. »** Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

**« - Nous sommes sortis ensemble. »** Lui rappela l'autre. **« - Et je veux me remettre à nouveau avec toi. » **Admit Farid, en faisant rougir soudainement Duo. Le jeune homme attendit une réponse de la part du natté, mais ce dernier continuait à le regarder, apparentement sans comprendre. **« - Je t'aime... La raison pour laquelle je suis revenu c'est pour que nous nous remettions ensemble. »** Déclara-t-il ouvertement.

**« - Qu… Quoi ! »** S'exclama avec surprise le garçon, sortant finalement de sa stupeur.

**« - Tu ne t'en étais pas rendu compte ? »** Soupira Farid avec frustration. **« - Tu ne t'y étais pas attendu ? »**

Quand Duo secoua la tête, Farid se sentit mourir, mais il continua à parler.

« **- Mais... et maintenant ? Est-ce que ça te dirait de tout reprendre à zéro ? »** Demanda-t-il, sur de lui... Duo acceptera.

Mais le natté le regarda avec des yeux tristes.

**« - Farid je... tu as été mon premier amour et tu occuperas une place spéciale dans mon cœur... mais notre relation fait partie du passé. »**

**« - Je t'avais dit que je reviendrais ! »**

**« - Mais nous avons rompu. »** Lui rappela Duo. **« - Et tu ne m'as jamais demandé de t'attendre et si tu ne l'as pas fait c'est parce que tu n'étais pas sûr de revenir. »** Le natté détourna le regard. **« - Cela me blesse beaucoup, mais je crois que si nous nous remettons ensemble, ça se terminera à nouveau. »**

**« - Ce n'est pas vrai ! »** S'indigna immédiatement l'arabe. **« - Je t'aime et jamais je ne te laisserais partir ! » **Assura-t-il avec une forte conviction.

**« - Même si ton père te le demandait ? »** Demanda avec douceur Duo, ses yeux encore tristes.

Farid eut l'impression de recevoir un seau d'eau froide et se figea, la fureur disparaissant de son regard.

**« - Je... je... »**

**« - Tu as toujours beaucoup respecté ton père, et je l'admire et je le respecte aussi, mais tu ne peux pas nier qu'il n'approuve pas les relations comme la nôtre. »**

Farid ferma les yeux un instant, puis le regarda fixement

**« - Quatre a parlé avec toi ? »**

Duo lui lança regard intensément sérieux, ce qui prit le jeune homme au dépourvu.

**« - Ne me prend pas pour un idiot Farid, tu es musulman et ton père est très traditionaliste, c'est toi qui me l'as dit. Crois-tu que je ne sais rien sur les coutumes musulmanes ? »**

Cette fois Farid détourna le regard, serrant la mâchoire. Duo prit son visage entre ses mains et lui sourit avec tristesse.

**« - Quand nous nous sommes séparés... je t'ai promis que si tu revenais, je serais encore ton ami. Je le suis... et je le serai encore, mais nous ne nous remettrons pas ensemble, Farid. Jamais. »**

**« - Je vois... »** Murmura Farid, en détournant le regard.

Duo le regarda fixement un moment avant de soupirer.

**« - Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que j'aille voir Quatre... »** Déclara Duo, en se levant pour partir.

Avant qu'il ne s'éloigne, Farid l'arrêta, en le prenant par le poignet.

**« - Attend. »** Fit-il, ses yeux fixé au sol. Il inspira profondément et leva le regard. **« - Duo, même si nous ne sommes plus ensemble... j'aimerais encore être ton ami. »**

**« - Bien sûr Farid. »** Fit le natté en souriant. **« - Je peux t'assurer que cela ne changera jamais. »**

_HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD_

Duo venait à peine de rentrer de chez Quatre que Hilde était arrivée avec un grand sourire, lui déclarant qu'elle avait une surprise pour lui. Elle lui avait mis un bandeau sur les yeux et l'avait entraîné jusqu'à la voiture de Wufei (apparemment le Chinois la lui avait prêté) pour le conduire vers un lieu mystérieux, où se trouvait la _"surprise"_.

Bien que Duo était prit à dépourvu, il ne manqua pas de remarquer que non seulement cela était étrange, mais aussi que son amie ne savait pas (à sa connaissance) conduire.

**« - Tu sais Hil, tu devrais peut-être abandonner l'idée... »** Suggéra-t-il avec un ton dégagé. **« - Avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé, je n'ai envie de rien. »**

**« - Ne t'inquiète pas Duo. »** Fit son amie avec une joie exagérée. **« - Je t'assure qu'une fois que tu verras la surprise, tu sauteras comme un cabris... »** _En espérant que j'ai le temps de me mettre à l'abri quand tu auras tout découvert._

Le garçon se contenta seulement d'hausser les épaules. Il avait vraiment envie de rien, mais il ferait plaisir à son amie pour cette occasion. Puis de toute façon, il n'avait rien fait de très fatiguant chez son ami, mis à part s'épancher sur l'épaule de Quatre et paraître misérable tandis que son ami blond le regardait avec sympathie.

**« - Nous y sommes ! »** S'exclama Hilde, en arrêtant la voiture.

**« - Je peux enlever le bandeau ? »** Demanda Duo.

**« - Nop. Garde-le encore quelques secondes. »** Fit-elle.

Le natté soupira profondément et laissa son amie l'aider à descendre de voiture et le guider là où elle voulait l'emmener. Il entendit Hilde frapper à une porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit. En entrant, il entendit un rire féminin étouffé, mais il ne venait pas de la fille qui le guidait.

_" Cette voix me parait familière..."_ Fit le garçon, légèrement intéressé.

**« - Attention Duo, nous allons monter des escaliers. »** L'informa son ami, énormément amusée pour une raison étrange.

_"Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?"_ Se demanda-t-il, de plus en plus curieux. _"Elle croit que je vais tomber ou quoi ? Mm, ces marches ressemblent à celles de ma maison."_

**« - Maintenant, tu vas entrer dans la pièce et je vais t'enlever le bandeau, Duo. »**

Le natté acquiesça, mais fronça les sourcils à la manière dont avait parlé sa compagne. Il entendit une exclamation surprise tandis que Hilde lui enlevait le bandeau. Le natté eut presque une crise cardiaque quand la première chose qu'il vit, fut son fiancé assit sur son lit avec une expression d'incrédulité sur le visage. Avant qu'un des deux puisse réagir la porte se referma derrière Duo et ils entendirent la clef tourner dans la serrure.

**« - Et vous resterez là jusqu'à ce que vous résolviez votre problème ! » **Fit la voix de Kaori avec un petit rire.

Duo soupira, c'est tout ce que le choc de la surprise lui permettait de faire, Heero quant à lui, le regarda un peu perturbé. Le natté n'attendit pas que le Japonais réagisse et il se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Si on ne voulait pas lui ouvrir la porte, alors il se jetterait du deuxième étage de la maison pour atterrir sur la pelouse, et heureusement que ce n'était pas haut.

Toutefois son plan tomba à l'eau en voyant que la fenêtre était bloquée avec des clous.

**« - Bon sang ! »**

**« - Ohh, Duuuuooo. »** Chantonna Hilde depuis l'extérieur. **« - Je suppose que cette exclamation signifie que tu as remarqué que Wu avait bloqué les fenêtres pendant que nous étions à l'école. »**

Les sourcils de Duo se froncèrent et il murmura des malédictions à l'encontre de ses amis.

**« - Et ne crois pas que le temps est un problème. »** Continua à parler la fille.** « - Madame Kaori est une femme siiiii compréhensive, qu'elle a dit que si c'était nécessaire, Heero manquerait l'école pour que vous résolviez tout votre _"petit problème"_. »**

**« - Je suis sûre que je pourrais aussi convaincre Chris de te donner des vacances Duo. »** Suggéra Kaori, des menaces dans sa voix.

Un silence sépulcral régna dans la chambre après cela. Le japonais soupira. Il n'était pas très en accord avec ce que les deux femmes faisaient mais il pouvait bien profiter de ça. Après tout, il n'avait pas eu le courage de faire face seul à son fiancé.

**« - Je savais que ces deux là n'auraient pas dû se connaître. »** Fut la première chose que dit Heero et il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer nerveusement. **« - Ecoute... je... ne sais pas quoi dire, mais je sais une chose, c'est que... erg… »** Murmura Heero, en triturant ses doigts. Il haïssait être nerveux, il avait l'impression d'être un imbécile. **« - C'est en partie ma faute ce qui est arrivé hier soir. »**

**« - **_**En partie**_** ta faute ? » Grogna Duo.**

Heero poussa un autre soupir.

**« - Entièrement ma faute. »** Concéda-t-il. **« -... Je suis désolé. »** S'excusa-t-il, non sans effort. **« - Je n'aurais pas dû dire ces choses sur... Farid. »** Dit-il en dédaignant le nom du garçon.

**« - C'est bien. »** Fit l'autre en haussant une épaule. **« - Je crois que tu avais remarqué quelque chose chez Farid que je n'avais pas vu. »**

**« - Quoi ? »** Interrogea avec confusion Heero.

**« - Je viens d'apprendre qu'il voulait se remettre à nouveau avec moi. »** Déclara-t-il.

Immédiatement Heero sentit les affres de la jalousie parcourir son corps avec rapidité. Oh, ce qu'il avait envie de crier sur le natté à cet instant.

_"Non"_ Pensa-t-il, en secouant la tête. _"Pense rationnellement. Ne commets pas la même erreur qu'hier."_ Il inspira profondément pour se calmer.

**« - C'était... ton petit-ami ? »** Réussit-il à demander, se rappelant que Duo ne savait pas qu'il était déjà au courant de son ancienne relation avec l'arabe.

**« - Oui, il y a longtemps. »** Fit Duo. **« - Mais nous avions rompu et avant qu'il parte, je lui avais promis que nous resterions toujours amis... c'est en partie pour cela qu'il croyait que je serais d'accord pour... ejem, un peu plus. Mais pour moi, c'est de l'histoire ancienne. »** Clarifia le natté. **« - Nous sommes maintenant amis. Seulement amis. »**

**« - Bien. »** Acquiesça Heero. Il se réjouissait que le conflit soit finalement résolu...

**« - De toute manière cela est inutile. »** Dit Duo, en indiquant la fenêtre. **« - Je ne vois pas ce que nous pourrions faire. Le compromis va se casser. »**

... ou peut-être pas.

**« - Quoi ? »** Demanda Heero, complètement perdu. Ne venaient-ils pas de résoudre le problème ?

**« - Ce n'est pas correct de nous forcer à être ensemble. »** Dit Duo avec tristesse. **« - Et ce compromis est déjà allé très loin. C'est pour ça que... je préfère abandonner. Je vais en parler avec mon père, parce que si nous ne le cassons pas, tu vas finir par me haïr pour cela. »**

Dire que Heero était furieux c'était comme dire que Duo avait les cheveux _un peu_ longs.

**« - Pourquoi continues-tu à faire cela ? »** Soupira le Japonais.

**« - Uh ? de quoi parles-tu ? »**

**« - Ca ! Cette chose que tu fais depuis que nous nous connaissons ! »**

**« - De quoi parles-tu ? »** Répéta à nouveau le garçon.

**« - Tu décides les choses ! Tu les présumes, tu crois savoir ce que je pense, mais ce n'est pas exact. »**

Cela inquiéta immédiatement le natté, et il le regarda perplexe.

**« - Mais... »** Murmura Duo, confus. **« - La seule raison pour laquelle tu passes du temps avec moi c'est parce que papa a fait cette promesse avec ta mère. Comment pourrais-je présumer les choses ? C'est la vérité. »**

**« - Bien sûr que non ! »** S'écria Heero complètement frustré.

**« - Non ? »** Répéta Duo, confus.

**« - Non ! »** Confirma l'autre garçon. **« - Bon sang, Duo ! »** Cria Heero, fâché. Il inspira profondément et se leva, allant prendre le natté par les épaules, il le secoua légèrement. **« - C'est-à-dire que, oui, au début c'était pour cela, mais j'ai appris à te connaître, ça m'a plu et si je passais les après-midi avec toi et si je t'accompagnais partout, c'était parce que j'aimais être avec toi. Pas à cause de... »** Il fronça les sourcils, essayant de se rappeler les mots qu'avait utilisé le natté. **« - Pas à cause d'**_**un sens tordu du devoir. »**_

Duo se contenta de le regarder, complètement surpris. En vérité, il ne s'attendait pas à cela. Heero détourna le regard, son visage devenant légèrement rouge, il s'écarta un peu de lui.

**« -... je voulais que tu le saches. »** Murmura-t-il timidement. **« - Je ne veux pas que tu penses que... je ne ressens rien pour toi. En outre... »** Ajouta-t-il, il prit une profonde inspiration, redressa la tête et le regarda droit dans les yeux, toute trace de nervosité et d'incertitude ayant disparu. **« - En outre, je dois admettre que tu m'attires. Je t'aime beaucoup. »**

Devant de tels mots les yeux du natté s'ouvrirent en grand et il recula d'un pas.

**« - Quoi ? »** Fit-il en agitant la tête et en essayant de ne pas rougir en voyant le regard que lui lançait l'autre garçon. **« - Ne dis pas de bêtises, je n'aime pas que tu dises ces choses là. C'est gênant ! »**

**« - Parce que ça te contraries quand je te dis que tu m'attires ? »** Grogna le japonais, sa rougeur s'accentuant un peu plus. **« - Alors écoute-bien : je t'aime beaucoup. »** Dit-il avec confiance. Une fois que ces mots étaient dit, c'était facile de les répéter...

**« - Ma… Mais… mais… tu ne devrais pas ! »** Cria le garçon offusqué. **« - Et cesse de répéter ça ! »**

**« - Je suis désolé, mais mes sentiments ne vont pas changer parce qu'ils t'incommodent. »**

**« - Ce n'est pas que ça me dérange... c'est le principe du fait... je ne peux pas aimer. Ça ne devrait tout simplement pas être ainsi. Je... tu... nous ne nous devrions pas aimer, c'est tout... »**

Heero ouvrit les yeux en grand en voyant que le garçon luttait pour dire quelque chose correctement. Et un éclair de lucidité lui traversa l'esprit.

**« - Tu ressens quelque chose... »** Murmura-t-il surpris. **« - Quand tu penses à moi. »** Affirma-t-il, sûr de lui. L'autre rougit encore plus, mais ensuite fronça les sourcils.

Duo inspira profondément et tapa du pied sur le sol, perdant le peu de contrôle qu'il avait.

**« - Ugh ! »** S'exclama-t-il avec colère. **« - Oui, je sens que je vais abandonner cette histoire de fiançailles avant que je ne commette la plus grande bêtise de ma vie ! »**

Heero le regarda attentivement, il avait l'air calme mais ses yeux bleus cobalt reflétaient une férocité que Duo connaissait bien. Heero pinça les lèvres.

**« - Tu mens. »** Déclara-t-il finalement.

La mâchoire de Duo tomba au sol.

**« - Comment... N.. non ! »** Cria-t-il avec indignation **« - C'est pas ça ! »**

La passivité de Heero se transforma presque en une agressivité primitive, sauvage. Le garçon aux yeux cobalt s'approcha de Duo, le secouant avec fureur.

**« - Bon sang, Duo ! Arrête de te voiler la face ! »**

_"Non..."_ Pensa le natté en niant frénétiquement de la tête. Son cœur battait à toute allure et c'était un miracle qu'avec le son des battements il puisse encore entendre les paroles de son fiancé.

**« - Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis ! »** Se défendit-il et il essaya de reculer, mais Heero lui attrapa le poignet. Duo sentit un frisson parcourir tout son corps.

**« - Tu... »** Continua Heero. **« - Tu me désires. »**

Duo s'étouffa presque à ces mots audacieux.

**« - Tu... tu… ! »** Bégaya-t-il, cette fois complètement rouge.** « - Tu es un égoïste ! » **Fit-il en détournant le regard, rougissant encore plus en remarquant qu'ils étaient à quelques pas du lit.

_"Mon Dieu"_ Pensa-t-il avec mortification.

Duo tenta de se défaire de la prise du garçon sur son poignet, mais tout ce qu'il réussit à causer, c'est que Heero se saisisse de son autre main. Ainsi, Duo se retrouva complètement à la merci du japonais.

**« - Lâche-moi ! »** Fit Duo en voyant qu'en dépit de tous ses efforts il était encore prisonnier.

**« - Non ! »** Rugit Heero. Duo était tellement près de lui qu'il pouvait entendre son cœur. **« - Regarde-moi ! »**

Duo secoua frénétiquement la tête et dans son désespoir il ferma fortement les yeux.

_"Tout... sauf cela. Si le regarde en ce moment, je... "_

**« - REGARDE-MOI DUO ! »**

**« - Je te hais Heero ! »** Dit Duo, en sentant les larmes de frustration remplir ses yeux, mais elles ne tombèrent pas. **« - Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas simplement m'oublier ? » **Murmura-t-il, en sentant ses forces l'abandonner. **« - Je hais ça, je haïs ce sentiment. Je ne le comprends pas... »**

Heero relâcha légèrement sa prise sur ses poignets.

**« - Je te comprends. »** Fit-il.

Duo eut un ricanement.

**« - Vraiment ? »** Demanda-t-il cyniquement, en levant le regard et en le regardant directement dans les yeux.

**« - Oui... »** Fit Heero, toute son agressivité précédente ayant disparu. **« - Mais... je suis fatigué... »** Dit-il, en glissant ses bras dans le dos du natté et en l'approchant encore plus de lui. **« - …de combattre... »** Termina-t-il, ponctuant ses mots en déposant ses lèvres sur celle de son compagnon.

Duo ferma les yeux et s'abandonna au baiser, ses larmes coulèrent finalement.

_**A suivre…**_


	11. Chapitre 10

_**Titre :**__ Moi Quoi !?_

_**Auteur :**__ Arkady M. Nekozukii_

_**Traductrice :**__ Hissha_

_**Couple :**__ 1x2 ; 2x?? ; 3x4 (à venir) ; 3x2 (platonique) ; 5xHilde (à venir)_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Les jolis petits personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à la Sunrise. Et l'histoire en elle-même (de cette fic) appartient à Arkady M. Nekozukii._

_**Genre :**__ AU, romance, OOC, Slash yaoï, donc ceux qui ne supportent pas les relations entre homme, passez votre chemin_

_o0o0o0o0o0_

_**Merci pour vos review à zashikiwarashi ; ingrid94 ; marnie02 ; une fan xD ; ElangelCaido ; Catirella ; kaga78 ; Sadly ; yaone-kami ; shuichi ; Nass ; oOoO Black siri OoOoO **et **x-Shinigami-x.**_

_o0o0o0o0o0_

**Moi Quoi ?!**

**Épisode 10 : Derrière des yeux bleus. Un moment pour Hee-kun.**

Il n'était pas complètement rigide. Bien qu'il ne réponde pas vraiment. Mais le plus important...

... c'était qu'il ne s'était pas écarté.

Heero sentait le cœur du natté palpiter à travers ses lèvres. La passion qu'il avait contenue depuis un moment... était sur le point de s'échapper.

_"Garde le contrôle, le mieux serait que je m'éloigne rapidement de Duo !"_

Le garçon aux yeux cobalt tentait vraiment de se retenir, mais avoir le garçon dans ses bras... à l'embrasser vraiment, et pas un simple contact sur les lèvres comme la dernière fois. Il dévorait les lèvres du natté, faisant passer dans ce baiser tous les sentiments qu'il avait dissimulés jusqu'à maintenant. Sa frustration, son attraction, son désir, sa passion...

L'anxiété disparut et le corps de Duo se détendit finalement, ses mains qui se trouvaient sur la poitrine de Heero allèrent entourer son cou tandis que le japonais raffermissait sa prise sur sa taille et l'approchait un peu plus. Il savait que Duo était alarmé. Il pouvait aussi sentir qu'il éprouvait du désir pour lui. Et à présent, le natté le laissait l'embrasser. Et il l'embrassait. Quand il obligea l'autre à s'approcher du lit, Duo se laissa faire sans protester. Tous les deux se séparèrent.

Duo se retrouva sur le lit, le visage rouge et la respiration légèrement haletante à cause du baiser passionné qu'il avait partagé avec le garçon aux yeux cobalt. Heero avait encore le pied gauche au sol et le genou droit sur le lit, penché sur Duo. Pour sa part Duo leva le regard et regarda les yeux du japonais, puis prenant conscience de la proximité entre eux, il ne put s'empêcher d'être agité.

**« - He… Heero. »** Fit le natté, en essayant de parler, en essayant de récupérer un minimum de retenue, de se rappeler de sa colère qui avait disparu.

Mais avec un grognement, Heero captura à nouveau ses lèvres dans un baiser ardent qui fit tout oublier à Duo, ce dernier se contenta de fermer les yeux et permit au Japonais de meurtrir sa bouche. Parce que, même s'il continuait à le nier à lui-même, il était attiré par le garçon aux yeux cobalt.

_o0o0o0o0o0_

Bien qu'elles mouraient d'envie de savoir ce qui arrivait, Hilde et la mère de Heero étaient descendues au premier cri pour donner un peu d'"_intimité_" aux deux garçons. En outre, ce n'était pas comme si ils pouvaient sortir de là.

C'est ainsi qu'elles furent très étonnées quand elles entendirent des pas descendre les escaliers, elles eurent seulement le temps de se retourner avec surprise pour distinguer la tresse de Duo disparaître derrière la porte alors qu'il sortait de la maison.

**« - Mais comment... ? »** Fit Kaori avec les yeux écarquillés tandis que Hilde jurait.

**« - Mais quelle idiote je suis, j'ai oublié que Duo savait forcer les serrures. »** S'exclama la jeune fille. **« - Nous aurions dû rester vigilantes. »**

Mais maintenant, évidemment, c'était trop tard.

_o0o0o0o0o0_

_« - Je dois réfléchir. Laisse-moi du temps. »_

Sur ces mots Duo s'était levé du lit dans un bond et était sorti, en forçant la serrure de la porte de sa chambre.

Il ne comprenait pas très bien la réaction du natté. Il était évident qu'il se sentait, au moins, attiré. Il ne savait pas s'il avait apprécié son geste (Heero admettait, que ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de mieux) mais au moins il savait qu'il était important pour lui et qu'il l'estimait. Ils démarrer une relation à partir de ces sentiments légers, les conjuguer avec l'attirance et ainsi créer une bonne relation.

Mais il y avait une chose qui n'allait pas, qui était insignifiante pour certain ou une idiotie pour d'autre, une chose à laquelle il avait lui aussi pensé et qui était surement à l'origine de l'incertitude de Duo

La fierté.

L'idée était inacceptable que leurs propres parents choisissent leur futures amourettes, et encore moins leurs "compagnon pour la vie", plus communément connu sous le nom de conjoint. Heero n'avait pas voulu connaître Duo dans ses conditions, mais il voulait maintenir ses fiançailles, pour savoir s'ils pouvaient vraiment tomber amoureux. Mais encore maintenant il sentait du ressentiment, même s'il était léger, contre sa mère pour avoir décidé à sa place le choix de son compagnon.

Toutefois le plus important était d'essayer d'avoir une chance d'être heureux (bien que c'était quelque peu obscurcie à cause de leurs parents) avec Duo. Il voulait savoir si le natté pensait la même chose et qu'il voulait leur donner une chance, ou bien conserver sa fierté et se rebeller contre la décision de leurs parents, mais pour savoir, Heero devait attendre sa réponse.

Et attendre.

Et attendre.

... et pour changer... attendre.

Heero soupira.

_"Ca va être une journée très longue."_

_o0o0o0o0o0_

A l'école, le jour suivant Quatre, Trowa et Hilde attendaient Duo à leur table habituelle à la cafétéria. Trowa mangeait tranquillement, n'interrompant pas sa routine habituelle depuis qu'il avait commencé à trainer avec les amis de son ex- obsession. Mais les deux autres étaient légèrement perturbés, Hilde scannait des yeux la cafétéria toutes les deux minutes, mangeant à peine et Quatre se mordait nerveusement la lèvre inférieure, sans feindre de manger et sans détacher son regard de la porte principale de la cafétéria.

Personne ne disait un mot, Hilde était trop soucieuse, Quatre trop préoccupé et Trowa trop... ben trop Trowa.

Hilde fut la première à casser le silence.

**« - Peut-être qu'il est mort. »** Suggéra-t-elle d'un ton grave.

**« - Hilde ! »** S'exclama Quatre alarmé. **« - Je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais avoir d'aussi mauvaises vibrations. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »**

**« - Je parle sérieusement ! »** Se défendit la fille. **« - Duo n'arrive **_**jamais **_**en retard au déjeuner, la nourriture est toute sa vie. Quand était-ce la dernière fois où il est arrivé en retard à la cafétéria ? »** Quatre garda le silence tandis que Trowa haussait un sourcil d'un air confus. **« - Jamais n'est-ce pas ? Donc peut-être qu'il est mort. »** Conclut-elle.

Le blond poussa un faible soupir et cacha son visage dans ses mains.

**« - En outre on ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre Heero et lui hier. »** Continua la fille. **« - Duo n'a pas voulu ouvrir la porte de sa maison et il ne répond pas non plus au téléphone. Et Heero... Dès que nous sommes entré dans sa chambre, il m'a balancé un vase rempli d'eau et s'est enfermé à clef. »** Dit la fille avec une goute de sueur au-dessus de la tête. **« - Par chance sa mère est gentille et elle m'a laissé me changer... les vêtements qu'elle m'a donnés étaient marrants. »** Médita-t-elle, se rappelant du pull et la jupe que lui avait prêté la mère du japonais. Ils étaient normaux, mais Hilde n'en avait jamais vu des aussi colorés.

**« - Et si il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? »** Demanda Quatre. **« - Et s'il était déprimé ? Et s'il souffrait en ce moment ? Et s'il se suicidait ? Et s'il attendait que nous le retrouvions pour le consoler ? »** Fit l'arabe, se levant pour aller aider son ami.

Hilde le prit par le bras et le fit asseoir à nouveau.

**« - Je te rappelle que Heero n'est pas venu à l'école et il a prêté sa voiture à Duo pour qu'il vienne... »**

**« - Mais tu ne trouve pas ça pire ? »** L'interrompit le blond. **« - Jamais il n'avait conduit avant... Oh, Heero n'aurait pas dû lui prêter sa voiture ! » **Se lamenta-t-il.

**« -... Duo nous l'a dit lui-même quand il est arrivé en cours. »** Termina Hilde, sans prendre en compte l'interruption.

Quatre rougit et se tut, mais Hilde lui assura qu'il allait bien. Après tout, ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps, la fille était habituée aux exagérations et aux mélodrames de Quatre quand il était inquiet pour quelqu'un. Et c'était en partie sa faute, elle n'aurait pas dû suggérer qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à Duo, au moins pas en face de quelqu'un d'aussi inquiet que Quatre.

Mais toutes leurs préoccupations s'interrompirent quand une furie blonde se dirigea vers eux.

**« - Où est-il ? Où est mon Heero bien-aimé ! »** Exigea-t-elle de savoir dès qu'elle fut en face d'eux.

**« - Nous ne savons pas Relena. »** Répondit mécaniquement Hilde, ignorant les larmes de crocodile qui coulaient sur les joues de celle qui se disait être le grand amour de Heero.

**« - Quelque chose de terrible est arrivé, n'est-ce pas ? »** Demanda-t-elle, sa voix tremblante d'émotion. **« - Oh, mon Heero bien-aimé ! Il souffre sûrement sur un lit d'hôpital, après un acte héroïque. Et ce Duo ! Je parie qu'il a essayé de le séduire outrageusement et que mon Prince a été obligé de se défendre. »**

_"Que diable a fumé Relena avant de venir à l'école?"_ Se demanda Hilde, en la regardant presqu'avec peur.

**« - Alors pourquoi ne vas-tu pas à l'hôpital et demander où se trouve ton héros bien-aimé, Lena ? »** Suggéra laconiquement Dorothy, en apparaissant derrière la fille.

Relena renifla.

**« - Mais l'école... »** Murmura-t-elle, quelque peu douteuse.

**« - Je suis sûre que ce n'est pas un motif pour freiner l'amour... »**

Cela revigora Relena.

**« - Oui, je ne dois pas laisser ce sorcier de Duo m'enlever mon amour ! » **Dit-elle en s'éloignant.

Après cette annonce déterminée, tous eurent une goutte de sueur au-dessus de la tête.

**« - Merci d'avoir fait fuir la folle, Dorothy. »** Fit Hilde.

**« - Ce n'est rien, de défendre le monde contre Relena pour l'envoyer dans un asile est un rêve depuis mon enfance. »** La fille haussa les épaules. **« - Par contre… »** Ajouta-t-elle, avec un sourire narquois. **« - Si vous cherchez un certain garçon avec une natte et arborant un air de chiot abandonné, je vous recommande d'aller jeter un œil sur le toit du bâtiment C. »**

**« - Comment le sais-tu ? »**

La fille se contenta seulement de les regarder narquoisement et s'éloigna.

_o0o0o0o0o0_

Quatre trouva son ami à l'endroit qu'avait mentionné Dorothy : sur le toit, assit contre le mur, ses bras posés sur ses genoux et le regard fixé au sol.

**« - C'était donc ici que tu étais. » **Fit le blond avec un sourire calme.

L'autre ne répondit pas, le regard cloué au sol avec obstination, il paraissait méditer sur un problème grave qu'il tournait et retournait dans sa tête.

**« - Si tu es dans cet état après avoir repoussé Heero, je peux seulement imaginer l'état dans lequel il doit se trouvait en ce moment. »**

Cela parut réveiller le natté.

**« - Je ne l'ai pas repoussé ! »** Nia-t-il immédiatement, le feu brillant dans ses yeux, mais il détourna le regard. **« - C'est seulement... que je n'ai pas su quoi dire. Je lui ai demandé de me laisser du temps. »**

**« - Du temps ? Du temps pour quoi ? »** Soupira Quatre, en s'asseyant finalement à côté de son ami. **« - Je sais que tu l'aimes. »** Dit-il avec fermeté. Duo lui fit un sourire triste.

**« - Peut-être... mais **_**j'**__**ai**_** besoin de le savoir, Q. Je veux être sûr de l'aimer vraiment... je ne peux pas accepter ce que souhaite Heero, sans être certain qu'il n'y aura pas de complication. »**

Le regard de Quatre s'adoucit. Maintenant il comprenait... la véritable crise n'était pas de savoir si Duo aimait réellement Heero ou pas (dans le fond, le garçon devait savoir que c'était le cas) mais c'était de l'admettre à lui-même et panser ses anciennes blessures pour lui permettre d'ouvrir librement son cœur.

Et en ce moment ressortait toutes les anciennes blessures qu'avaient causées Farid.

_"Maudit sois-tu"_ Jura Quatre dans sa tête.

Il savait que Duo ne gardait - ni ne garderait - aucune rancœur envers Farid, mais Quatre ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le tenir pour responsable de l'actuelle situation. Avant qu'ils ne se rencontrent, Duo était motivé dans la recherche de l'amour, il était ouvert aux possibilités et ne craignait pas de s'investir profondément avec les personnes.

Toutefois, après sa relation avec l'arabe, le natté était devenu une personne quelque peu... distante. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de facile à percevoir, mais c'était ainsi. Il ne voulait plus être avec des gens, sauf avec ses amis les plus proches et n'était plus romantique. Duo lui-même avait admit qu'il aurait besoin de beaucoup de temps pour se remettre avec une personne qui voudrait construire quelque chose avec lui.

_"Maudit sois-tu Farid"_ Répéta-t-il une fois de plus dans sa tête, mais il se contenta de se lever et de s'éloignait. Qu'il le veuille ou non, cette affaire devait réellement être résolue par Duo lui-même.

_o0o0o0o0o0_

Il était fatigué de rester face à son laptop comme un zombie sans réellement prêter attention à ce qu'il écrivait. Il pouvait très bien écrire ce qu'il avait dans son cerveau ou bien taper les paroles de la chanson que sa mère écoutait scandaleusement dans le salon. Quant il avait remarqué qu'il faisait la deuxième supposition, il avait failli détruire son laptop bien-aimé, c'est pourquoi il décida qu'il valait mieux changer d'atmosphère rapidement.

_Je dois réfléchir._

Le terrain de sport n'était pas le meilleur endroit. Les garçons contre lesquels il avait joué au basket-ball avaient été choqués de s'être fait écraser après seulement quelques minutes de jeux, ils étaient partis, le laissant seul sur le terrain.

Il marchait maintenant simplement autour de ce terrain, remarquant à peine qu'il n'y avait personne autour de lui, trop submergé dans ses pensées pour remarquer de tels détails.

Pour la première fois de toute sa vie, Heero Yuy ne savait pas quoi faire.

Il n'avait jamais aimé personne. Ou il serait peut-être plus correct de dire qu'il n'avait jamais aimé personne _au niveau_ qu'il aimait Duo. Il n'avait pas d'expérience en amour, bien sûr, plein de gens avait ressentit des sentiments pour lui mais ça ne comptait pas parce que ça n'avait pas été réciproque. La déclaration qu'il avait faite à Duo, avait été dite à l'instinct, et cela l'avait étonné, parce qu'il était normalement réservé dans ses mots quand cela concernait le terrain sentimental. Sans parler du terrain physique...

_**Laisse-moi du temps.**_

_"Je ne sais pas me comporter physiquement avec mon compagnon, c'est ce qu'il m'a fait comprendre, mais peut-être que je pourrais apprendre." _Se dit le Japonais, en évitant de se souvenir du baiser qu'ils avaient échangé.

La sensation de Duo dans ses bras, comme si le garçon paraissait avoir été créé pour être reçu à la perfection dans ces derniers. Les mains de son promis, entourant sa nuque pour pouvoir approfondir le baiser, sa langue explorant sa bouche, bien qu'il explorait celle du natté avec avidité et passion, se laissant emporter par les désirs cachés qui...

_"Ca ne m'aide pas"_ Se dit-il avant que ses pensées dégénèrent.

_Je..._

La vie aurait été mille fois plus facile s'il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il n'était pas attiré pas les filles. Il aurait continuait à grandir, il serait entré à l'Université de Tokyo, il serait devenu un célèbre programmeur de jeux vidéo, il aurait eu un salaire de millionnaire et aurait pu flâner sur les plages au sud de Tokyo. Et au bout de quelques années il se serait marié, probablement avec une belle japonaise qui parlait doucement, et qui serait raffiné, il aurait eu deux enfants, un garçon et une fille. Le garçon serait comme lui et la fille comme sa mère et intelligente comme lui. Ils auraient tous vécu modestement, mais dans un endroit éloigné de la ville. Ils auraient surement acheté un chien pour les enfants.

Un avenir confortable, convenable, cliché, idiot et simple.

_Je dois..._

Mais non, Heero s'était compliqué la vie en étant pas attiré par les femmes, sa mère lui avait fait changer de pays et en le fiançant avec un garçon qui était absolument tout le contraire de ce que Heero voulait. Et, évidemment, un disfonctionnement du cerveau (ou peut-être du corps) de Heero lui avait fait se sentir attiré par ce même garçon, un garçon qui par principe, par morale contre la liberté de choisir, il ne devrait pas aimer.

_... penser._

Et qui, toutefois, l'attirait terriblement.

_Je dois penser._

Heero continua à marcher autour du terrain de basket. Il était fatigué, désespéré et devait utiliser tout sa volonté pour ne pas prendre sa voiture et aller rejoindre son promis et exiger une réponse claire. _Une véritable_ réponse.

Mais, en imaginant ce que ressentait le natté, ayant lui aussi ressentit ça, Heero essayait de lui donner de l'espace. Et bien qu'il n'ait pas verbalement exprimé ses sentiments, avec ce contact (ce _baiser_ susurra malicieusement son esprit) il les lui avait transmis. Et il devait le laisser réfléchir, le laissait réagir.

Mais... Mais... il ne voulait pas que...

_Laisse-moi..._

**« -... du temps. »** Résonna une voix dans son dos.

Heero se retourna, surprit et vit que Duo était là, légèrement rouge et regardant le sol, à quelques pas de lui.

_"Il a l'air distrait"_ Pensa Heero, avant de secouer la tête et de se concentrer sur le garçon face à lui.

**« - Je me suis rendu compte... que je n'ai réellement pas besoin de tant de temps. »** Déclara le garçon, son regard encore fixé au sol. **« - Je n'ai pas besoin de tant de temps pour une personne que j'aime ».** Sa rougeur s'accentua tandis que Heero clignait des yeux, perplexe. **« - Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que je ne l'avais pas remarqué, ou si c'est parce que je le niais mais... je crois que dès le début je t'ai beaucoup aimé. »** Termina-t-il de dire, devenant rouge comme une cerise.

Heero sourit légèrement, ses yeux s'adoucissant et il s'approcha lentement de Duo pour prendre son visage entre ses mains pour pouvoir le regarder dans ses yeux violets.

**« - Cela signifie-t-il... que tu acceptes d'être mon fiancé ? »** Demanda le garçon aux yeux cobalt, ses lèvres très proches de celles du natté.

Ses yeux brillant malicieusement, Duo sourit.

**« - Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? »** Plaisanta-t-il avec légèreté.

En entendant cela, Heero sourit ouvertement.

**« - Il était temps. »** Et avant que Duo ne puisse riposter, il captura ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné.

_**A suivre…**_


	12. Chapitre 11

**_Titre :_**_ Moi Quoi !? _

**_Auteur :_**_ Arkady M. Nekozukii _

**_Traductrice :_**_ Hissha _

**_Couple :_**_ 1x2 ; 2x?? ; 3x4 ; 3x2 (platonique) ; 5xHilde _

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Les jolis petits personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à la Sunrise. Et l'histoire en elle-même (de cette fic) appartient à Arkady M. Nekozukii. _

**_Genre :_**_ AU, romance, OOC, Slash yaoï, donc ceux qui ne supportent pas les relations entre homme, passez votre chemin _

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 _

_Merci pour vos reviews à **shini-cat ; marnie02 ; shuichi ; Sadly ; Nass ; ElangelCaido ; ingrid94 ; Catirella ; yaone-kami ; zashikiwarashi** **; oOoO Black siri OoOoO ; une fan xD ; x-Shinigami-x **et **Noan. **_

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 _

**Moi quoi ?! **

**Epilogue : Duo-kun, Hee-kun... et d'autres.**

Trois garçons se rencontrèrent à l'entrée du festival, deux d'entre eux regardant le lieu avec attention.

**« - Pour un festival de gamins, je suis étonné. »** Commenta l'un d'eux qui avait des cheveux blonds et bouclés.

**« - Oui et il doit y avoir des filles très jolies par ici, n'est-ce pas Wufei ? »** Demanda un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs avec un sourire.

Ce dernier se contenta de les regarder avec colère.

**« - Oui, mais ça m'est égal. Je suis seulement ici parce qu'il n'y avait rien de mieux à faire. » **

**« - Ne ment pas, _bro _! »** Cria le garçon à la chevelure noire. **« - Nous savons parfaitement bien que tu es venu parce que ta "dompteuse" te l'a ordonné. » **

Une grande veine apparue sur le front du chinois.

**« - Oui, Mueller a raison. »** Commenta le blond. **« - Tu me fais de la peine Wufei, vous n'êtes pas encore fiancés et elle te mène déjà par le bout du nez. »** Regretta-t-il.

**« - Fermez-la ! Spécialement toi Alex. »** S'exclama Wufei, en s'adressant au blond. **« - Ne parlez pas de ce que vous ne savez pas. Alors je n'ai pas besoins de remarque venant de ceux qui passent leur temps à regarder des revues remplies de femme siliconées... »** Fit-il.

**« - Hey, laisse mes magasine_ playboy _en paix ! »** S'écria Alex.

**« - Regardez celle-là.** **» **Fit alors Mueller, en faisant un geste pour que les autres regardent la fille à laquelle il se référait. **« - Elle est quelque peu plate, mais elle a un de ses derrière... » **

**« - Oh, très joli. »** Accorda Alex, en l'observant méticuleusement. **« - Je suis sûr qu'elle serait encore mieux avec ses cheveux détaché plutôt que cette natte et d'autres vêtements… Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Wufei ? » **

**« - Oui. »** Dit à son tour Mueller. **« - Pourquoi ris-tu ? » **

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 _

**« - Ce que tu as fais est vraiment génial, Quatre. » **

**« - Merci, Duo. Mais vous m'avez beaucoup aidé... »** Fit le blond en souriant.

**« - Bêtises. Tu as fait des miracles avec ce que ces idiots du Conseil Estudiantin t'ont donné. N'est-ce pas Trowa ? »** Demanda Hilde au garçon à ses côtés.

Trowa acquiesça.

**« - Je pense comme vous. C'est excellent... surtout si nous considérons le fait que tu n'as pas eu beaucoup de temps pour faire ceci. » **

Rougissement.

**« - Merci. »** Murmura le blond, son visage encore quelque peu rouge.

Il était évident pour tous (spécialement pour Hilde) que l'arabe aimait beaucoup Trowa. Pour sa part ce dernier, ne paraissait pas s'en rendre compte ou ignorait le garçon pour l'instant, mais Hilde pensait que si quelqu'un les aidait peu...

Un petit coup sur la tête la sortit de ses pensées.

**« - Enlève-moi ce regard de dépravé que tu as, sinon tout le monde saura que tu manigances quelque chose, femme. »** Lui dit Wufei, en apparaissant soudainement à ses côtés. **« - Et puis tu vas encore t'attirer plus de problème que la dernière fois ou tu as voulu intervenir et je ne veux plus être mêlé à cela. »**

Hilde fit la moue.

**« - Mais un mois s'est écoulé… »** Commença-t-elle à se plaindre. **« - Ca fait longtemps maintenant que nous avons joué les entremetteurs. » **

**« - Tu as joué les entremetteuse et tu m'as traîné avec toi. »** Corrigea l'autre.

**« - Bah ! Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais eu beaucoup à faire... » **

Il c'était écoulé un mois depuis que Heero et Duo étaient officiellement ensemble. Un mois depuis cette journée où ils avaient été enfermé ensemble, un mois depuis que Duo était sortit en courant pour déprimer le jour suivant et un mois depuis que les deux garçons étaient arrivés à l'école avec de grands sourires (celui de Heero moins proéminent, mais quand même visible) et qu'ils avaient annoncé à leurs amis qu'ils étaient fiancés. Le bonheur de ces derniers fut largement dépassé par celui de Kaori, qui dès qu'elle avait été mise au courant, c'était mise à danser autour de la table, " la Danse du Triomphe"

_"La mère de Heero est vraiment sympathique."_ Avait déclaré Hilde_. "Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les gens sont mal à l'aise quand ils la voie et qu'ils partent..." _

**« - Allez, Heero ! »** S'exclama Duo avec un grand sourire. **« - Accompagne-moi pour me faire tatouer. » **

**« - Hn. » **

Hilde cligna des yeux.

**« - Tu vas te faire tatouer ? »** Demanda-t-elle étonnée

**« - Tu es idiote ou quoi, femme ? Et pourtant tu es une des organisatrices. »** Fit Wufei avec exaspération. **« - Il y a un stand ou tu peux te faire des tatouages délébile. »**

**« - Oh, oui, bien sûr. J'avais oublié. »** Acquiesça Hilde, pour ensuite donner un de poing dans l'épaule de son compagnon. **« - Et ne me traite pas d'idiote ! Je suis seulement un peu distraite... » **

**« - C'est pareil. »** Dit-il avec méfiance, en la regardant. **« - Je ne vais pas m'attarder, je dois aller récupérer la paire de zigotos avec qui je suis venu. J'étais seulement venu te saluer. »**

Hilde le regarda avec confusion avant d'acquiescer.

**« - Ah, ceux qui ont été traumatisé quand Duo est venu te parler. » **

**« - Oui, ceux-là. »** Fit Wufei en souriant, se rappelant les visages choqués de Mueller et d'Alex en écoutant la voix_ masculine_ de Duo. **« - Au revoir. » **

**« - Oui, bye. »** Murmura-t-elle, en le regardant s'éloigner quelque peu déçue.

_"Dommage qu'il parte déjà..."_ Pensa-t-elle en soupirant, ignorant les deux yeux cobalt bleu qui l'observaient malicieusement.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 _

**« - Tu n'es pas obligé de rester ici, si tu t'ennui. ».** Fit Quatre avec peine. **« - Tu peux aller te divertir comme les autres. » **

**« - Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. »** Répondit Trowa, d'une voix neutre. **« - Je ne m'ennuie pas, j'aime les tableaux qui sont exposés. » **

**« - Moi aussi, certains sont mes préférés. »** Fit Quatre en souriant, mais ensuite il soupira. **« - Mais je suppose que mettre quelque chose en rapport avec la culture dans un festival juvénile, c'est quelque peu idiot. Personne ne va leur prêter attention au milieu de toutes ses activités. » **Déclara-t-il, quelque peu dépité.

Il ne vit pas les yeux de Trowa s'adoucirent légèrement.

**« - Ne dis pas cela. Il y aura sûrement des gens à qui ça va intéresser. » **

**« - Tu crois ? »** Demanda le blond avec un peu d'espoir. **« - Le club de peinture comporte à peine cinq membres... et cela en comptant le professeur. »**

Trowa pencha la tête avec curiosité.

**« - Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait un club de peinture à l'école. » **

**« - Oh, c'est parce que ça fait un peu moins de deux mois qu'il est ouvert. C'est très amusant ! »** S'exclama Quatre avec émotion. **« - Nous voyons de nombreuses techniques et des styles différents. J'aime bien le style baroque. Je trouve que les peintures de la Renaissance sont très monotones, mais certaines arrivent à capturer des scènes très... »** Il se stoppa subitement, et rougit. **« - Je suis désolé, je t'ennuie. »** S'excusa-t-il.

Trowa sourit.

**« - En ce qui me concerne, je préfère les peintures du style néoclassique. »** Commenta-t-il, ignorant la dernière phrase de l'arabe. **« - Ca à l'air d'être un club intéressant. J'irais voir ce que ça donne un de ces jours. » **

Quatre cligna des yeux, étonné, pour ensuite sourire.

**« - O… Oui, ça serait génial. »** Murmura-t-il, ses joues devenant à nouveau rouge.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 _

Hilde marchait avec un air contrarié sur le visage dans les couloirs de l'école, suivant le garçon qui était devant elle.

**« - Tu ne m'as pas encore dis ce que nous faisons ici, nous sommes très loin du festival. »** Fit la fille en croisant les bras tandis que Heero ouvrait la porte du gymnase. **« - Tu devrais passer plus de temps avec Duo maintenant que vous sortez ensemble. Et comme je l'ai entendu, je croyais qu'il voulait que vous vous fassiez tatouer ou quelque chose dans ce genre. » **

Le Japonais fit une légère pause, tournant la tête pour la regarder un instant.

**« - Je voulais seulement t'aider. »** Fit-il en se mettant sur le côté pour la laisser passer.

**« - M'aider ? »** Répéta Hilde avec confusion, en s'avançant un peu mais en voyant que la pièce était complètement sombre, elle ouvrit de grand yeux.

**« - Je t'aide comme tu m'as aidé Hilde. »** Et sans plus rien ajouter, il poussa la fille à l'intérieur du gymnase.

**« - Q… Quoi ! »** S'exclama avec surprise la fille.

Heero sourit avec moquerie.

**« - La vengeance, c'est comme l'eau, elle est meilleure froide. »** Commenta-t-il, avant de fermer la porte à clé depuis dehors.

**« - J'ai appris une leçon précieuse aujourd'hui. »** Médita solennellement la fille. **« - Les gars silencieux sont les plus dangereux. » **

**« - Tu l'as dit. »** Maugréa Wufei dans l'ombre de la pièce.

Hilde poussa un cri de surprise.

**« - Wufei ? »** Demanda-t-elle. **« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » **

**« - Duo m'a emmené ici pour m'enfermer. »** Expliqua-t-il. **« - Apparemment, je fais partie de la "vengeance" de Yuy. »** Dit-il en haussant les épaules.

_Je t'aide comme tu m'as aidé Hilde. _

Les mots du japonais revinrent dans la tête de la jeune fille.

**« - Je vois. »** Murmura-t-elle et elle ne savait pas si elle devait projeter une vengeance contre Heero ou lui offrir un cadeau de remerciement.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 _

Quand Heero s'approcha de l'endroit où il avait laissé son fiancé, il le trouva avec les bras croisés et en tapotant nerveusement du pied.

**« - Déjà ? »** Demanda-t-il dès qu'il le vit arriver.

Heero acquiesça, en souriant légèrement. Duo rigola.

**« - J'aurais bien aimé voir le visage qu'a dû faire Wufei... » **

**« - Hn. »** Le sourire de Heero devint malicieux.

**« -... bien que tu aurais pu choisir une idée plus originale,** **je suis sûr qu'ils doivent se douter de ce qui va arriver avec cette petite farce. »**

Le Japonais haussa les épaules, complètement désintéressé. Une vengeance était une vengeance, elle ne devait pas être créative, seulement efficace. En outre... il avait d'autres choses sur lesquelles il préférait se concentrer.

Duo sentit des doigts caresser ses cheveux avant de se glisser sur sa nuque et lui lever le visage pour recevoir - comme d'habitude - un baiser passionné de son fiancé. Le natté poussa un léger gémissement tandis qu'il plaçait méthodiquement ses bras autour du cou de Heero, son esprit cessant de penser à tout ce qui ne se référait pas au beau spécimen qui était en face de lui.

Toujours, depuis qu'ils étaient officiellement ensemble, les baisers de Heero étaient presque comme désespérés. Forts, passionnés, il l'embrassait comme s'il voulait transmettre ses sentiments dans ses baisers qui duraient des heures.

Ils mirent fin au baiser, étant légèrement essoufflé.

Duo rigola nerveusement, se sentant comme une écolière stupide.

Il ne s'était pas encore habituer à ses fiançailles (volontaire, et non forcé) avec Heero. Mais il ne le regrettait à aucun moment. Heero, en dépit d'être quatre-vingt-dix pourcent du temps inexpressif et indifférent, montrait dans son attitude son affection pour lui.

**« - Allez, si tu souhaites encore te faire tatouer, nous devrions y aller. Je pense que les ressources de ce stand vont bientôt être épuisées, il est très populaire. » **

Ah... Heero ne voulait pas vraiment arrêté son activité actuelle avec lui, mais le natté voulait se faire tatouer quelque chose qui s'effacera demain. C'était l'amour.

Duo pensa comme lui.

**« - Hehehe, oui, allons-y. » **

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 _

**« - Tu sais, tu ne devrais pas manquer ton travail seulement pour t'assurer que je ne fasse aucune bêtise au festival. »** Se plaignit faiblement Kaori. **« - Tu sais bien que je n'y serais pas allée. » **

Chris le regarda sceptiquement, en haussant un sourcil.

**« - Bon, peut-être seulement un petit moment. »** Admit-elle.

Son ami soupira.

**« - Laisse-les respirer un moment, Kaori. Tu sais que je t'adore, mais tu étouffes presque les gens quand tu focalises ton attention de cette manière. Ils doivent approfondir leur relation seuls. » **

**« - Hn. »** Grogna-t-elle en croisant les bras en faisant la moue**. « - Si je n'aurais pas fais ça, ils ne se seraient pas expliqués. » **

**« - Je ne suis pas très en accord avec ce que tu as fait. Mais je te pardonne parce que c'était pour une bonne cause. » **

**« - Et parce que ça a fonctionné. »** Lui rappela son amie.

« - **Et parce que ça a fonctionné. »** Accepta l'autre. **« - Et, parce que, par-dessus tout, ils ont résolu ce problème, personne ne les a obligé à rien, sauf à partager une chambre durant quelques minutes.** » Dit-il. **« - Mais que je continue à croire que ce n'était pas la méthode la plus appropriée. » **

**« - Chris ! » **Pleurnicha Kaori. **« - Cesse de le répéter ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi cela te préoccupe autant vu que ça a fonctionné. » **

_"Parce que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'ils sont ensemble par devoir, et qu'il aurait été mieux qu'ils le fassent d'eux-mêmes. Parce que sinon, ils auront beaucoup de problèmes." _

Mais Chris se contenta de sourire à son amie et ne dit rien. Au final, ce qui arrivera, arrivera.

**« - Ah, nous y sommes. Oh…. on peut dire qu'ils ne perdent pas temps... »** Murmura son amie, le sortant de ses pensées.

Chris leva les yeux vers ce qu'elle lui montrait, à travers une fenêtre.

**« - Ils sont mignons. »** Dit-elle en rigolant et il acquiesça.

**« - Oui. Et tu as peut-être raison. Les choses se sont bien passées finalement. » **

**« - Bien sûr ! »** S'exclama-t-elle avec joie. **« - Et tu vois, tous les deux nous sommes très sages. »** Commenta avec amusement Kaori **« - Il n'a pas été nécessaire de mentionner notre seconde promesse. » **

Chris sourit.

**« - Exact. »** Fit-il en affirmation et regarda à nouveau par la fenêtre pour regarder son fils et Heero marcher, tendrement enlacé, tandis qu'il se rappelait cette seconde promesse...

**Flash-back **

**_« - Non ! »_**_ Fit Kaori en secouant la tête. **« - Promets-moi que tu le feras ! »**_

_Avec un soupir et en demandant en avance pardon à son fils, Christopher acquiesça._

**_« - D'accord. »_**_ Fit-il finalement. **« - Mais. »** Ajouta-t-il avec gravité en voyant que son amie sautait de joie. **« - si tous les deux ne s'entendent pas et finissent par se haïr, je te préviens que je casserai cette promesse. »** Chris la regarda avec sérieux. **« - Je ne veux pas que mon fils souffre, Kaori. »**_

_Kaori lui sourit gentiment._

**_« - Bien sûr que non, Christopher. »_**_ Dit-elle doucement. **« - Je suis d'accord, après tout j'aime aussi mon Heero et je donnerais ma vie pour lui. »** Elle s'approcha de lui, et lui dit, sur un ton confidentiel. **« - Et si nous faisions une autre promesse ? »**_

**_« - Une autre promesse ? »_**

**_« - Oui. Si nous voyons que nos fils ne s'entendent pas ou refusent le compromis après un temps que tous les deux nous considérerons nécessaire, la promesse précédente sera complètement dissoute. De cette manière nous serons tous les deux tranquille. »_**

_Chris lui sourit agréablement, mais ses lèvres formèrent ensuite une moue de faux reproche._

**_« - Tous les deux ? C'est toi qui a fais cette promesse folle ! Je ne suis qu'une victime innocente ! »_**

_Kaori se contenta de rire._

**_FIN _**

**Les note de fin de fic de l'auteur (reprise par la traductrice...)**

- L'explication du titre : 

Beaucoup de gens se demandent pourquoi a-t-elle choisi un titre aussi étrange, et certain ne le comprennent pas. Hypothétiquement, dans son imagination tordue (dixit l'auteur, ce n'est pas moi qui le dis, lol) « Moi Quoi ! » signifie en fait que Duo essaye de dire « ILS M'ONT FIANCES ! », ainsi donc, elle montre son incrédulité avec le "quoi".

C'est ainsi qu'est né un titre tellement étrange... pardon pour ceux qui n'avait pas compris et causé une confusion_. **(Note de la traductrice : Moi aussi au début de l'histoire, même si j'avais à peu près saisi le sens du titre, je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi elle avait nommé sa fic ainsi, mais en lisant l'explication de son épilogue, j'ai tout compris, et j'ai décidé de garder le titre initial, mais traduit en français, donc je vous présente les mêmes excuses de l'auteur pour vous avoir mis un titre un peu bizarre, lol)**_

- Question qui revenait souvent dans la version espagnole : 

**Pourquoi as-tu mis à un personnage original pour donner du fil à retordre à Heero si Trowa aimait déjà Duo ?**

Parce que Trowa n'allait pas dans ce rôle-là, et bien qu'il soit jaloux, elle préfère qu'il ne soit pas à l'origine d'une éventuelle dispute dans la relation ambiguë de Duo et Heero. L'auteur avait besoin de quelqu'un de plus ouvert et c'est ainsi qu'est né Farid Alí. Et elle a essayé de lui donner une personnalité forte pour qu'il ne soit pas seulement un personnage de second plan.

**- Trowa change de sentiments très abruptement... il voulait Duo et ensuite il aime Quatre. Cela n'a pas sens...**

Voilà comment l'auteur voyait les choses : Trowa ne voulait pas réellement Duo... c'était un de ces amours platoniques que vous ressentez quand vous êtes jeunes. Dans ce cas là, Trowa était attiré par la personnalité de Duo et son humeur même s'il ne le connaissait pas vraiment, donc son "amour" n'était pas réel. Il se rend compte de cela quand il médite sur le fait que Heero a annoncé devant toute l'école que lui et Duo sont gays (chapitre six) et qu'il commence à s'intéresser à Quatre qui lui propose une rencontre... le blond est charmant, et Trowa commence à l'aimer petit à petit.

**- Il aurait dû y avoir de davantage d'étincelles entre le triangle amoureux Heero/Duo/Farid...**

C'est vrai que tout le monde aurait voulu voir davantage de tension, mais la fic aurait été plus longue et cela changeait tous mes plans. En outre, comme Duo l'a dit, il était conscient que s'il retournait avec Farid ça ne serait que pour un temps à cause des origines du jeune homme, donc leurs chemins devaient se séparer à nouveau.

**_( Note de la traductrice : Personnellement je crois que si j'aurais vu Farid encore plus longtemps dans la fic, j'aurais tué quelqu'un, lol, je ne l'aimais pas du tout, surtout quand il a demandé à Duo de ressortir avec lui, et j'ai vraiment cru que le natté accepterait. Ouf heureusement, ça n'a pas été le cas, et Farid est alors remonté dans mon estime, lol) _**

**- Dans le chapitre neuf, pourquoi si Duo aime Heero n'accepte-t-il pas rapidement ses sentiments et en fait-il un drame ? Il aurait dû accepter immédiatement.**

Je veux que vous compreniez ce qui s'est pensé chez ces deux garçons à ce moment : Duo et Heero sont un couple imposé par leur père et mère respectifs, si on vous faisiez cela, je ne crois pas que vous l'accepteriez et je pense que vous ressentirez un peu d'aversion pour votre "fiancé". C'est ce que Duo a ressentit au début de l'histoire, mais ensuite il s'est calmé en entendant les explications de Quatre et de Hilde sur ce que Heero devait ressentir était pire.

Pour sa part Heero n'est pas sûr d'être gay à cent pourcent quand tout commence, mais grâce à Duo, il remarque qu'il se sent attiré par le garçon. Cela ne veut pas dire qu'il allait facilement accepter la décision de sa mère. D'une certaine manière, le fait que tous les deux renie leurs sentiment était une sorte de rebellions contre leurs parents. Mais, dans ce chapitre, Heero ne le supporte simplement plus et déclare ses sentiments pour le natté. Duo n'accepte pas complètement ceci, mais à la fin il le ressent aussi.

**- Y aura-t-il une suite ?**

**_(Note sadique de la traductrice : bon alors pour ne pas vous faire de peine, je ne vous mets pas la réponse à cette question parce que même s'il y a une suite (l'auteur ne l'a pas encore écrite), je ne sais pas si je la traduirais ou pas, donc je préfère que vous restiez sur l'idée finale : FIN DE LA FIC.) _**

**_Et voilà, c'est fini pour cette petite histoire. La semaine prochaine, il y aura un nouveau chapitre de la seconde fic (j'achète ton amour) et dans deux semaines donc (en remplacement de celle-ci) je mettrais le premier chapitre de ma traduction Gravitation dont le spoiler est déjà posté. _**

**_Une nouvelle histoire GW fera sont apparition quand "J'achète ton amour" sera terminé. _**

**_Bisous à tous. _**

**_Hissha _**


End file.
